Eternal: chronicles of two
by Knuxcool
Summary: Immortality is a gift and a curse. Shadow and Knuckles know it better than anyone else. They live it differently, but it has united them as they never imagined. In a distant future, with a new threat at the gates, they'll defend their world. They have to. They promised. But how much is a millennium-old promise worth? And above all, what awaits them is really an enemy like many?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sorry for my English. It's the first time I try to translate my stories. Please tel me if I write something in the wrong way, so I can correct it. The story is freerly inspired by videogames and comics of Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna. All the original character are property of Sega and Archie Comics.

Chapter 1: the Future

The city towers stood above the forest and cherry trees in bloom. The tower's pearl white reflected the sun's rays, and made them shine against the clear sky. All was calm, peace. Nature and technology in perfect balance in the simple perfection of an instant. Then, a shadow stretched over the trees and overtook them. The leaves fell, leaving only a woodland of black poles. The shadow climbed the buildings to the top and lost itself in a crimson sky. Here, it took on a form, a face emerged, nothing more than a mask bristling with fangs.

_It's lost ... All is lost ..._

Silver opened his eyes and stepped back. Around him, the warmth of the fireplace and the silence broken only by his cracklings. One hand searched for the armchair and the other for his aching head. He sat with a sigh.

\- Grandpa?

He winced and turned back as far as the armchair allowed. He knew it wouldn't help, but old habits die hard - Tera? Shouldn't you be in bed?

\- I couldn't sleep.

He heard her approach, a lively and light patter that he had learned to love. He picked her up.

\- Can you tell me about Sonic and Tails again?

He smiled - Tomorrow, honey. Now you must sleep.

\- But I'm not sleepy!

-Shh. I'm sure your parents are already sleeping and if they wake up we'll both be in trouble. - he tickled her nose. Feeling the smaller hands tighten his fingers warmed his heart more than any fire. - Just one, and you promise me to go to sleep after the story.

Four hundred years.

Four hundred years beyond the future.

It's difficult to believe in the unrelenting passage of time which, like a river, erodes reality piece by piece, until there remains only dust of what was.

Silver had witnessed erosion longer than any other living thing but he didn't considered himself lucky: he had a taste of immortality, with all its bad and good things. He was happy to be the middle way.

Sonic, Tails and Amy had long since died, after countless adventures. Silver liked to think they're all together, happy in some wonderful place in skies. However, for Shadow and Knuckles, the matter was different.

They would stay with him and after him. They would have remained until the end of the world, Sun's collapse, even to the end of the universe as far as he knew. Maybe even after, if an after existed.

One was the perfect life form, and in designing it Gerald gave him a body capable ti defeat death, through a process of rapid tissue and energy regeneration. Shadow didn't age. And he would never die of old age.

The other was the eternal guardian of the Master Emerald, the last and irreplaceable bulwark of a defense as old as Mobius.

The energy of the Master Emerald kept him alive, gave him strength, kept him young and, if the emerald was destroyed, he took refuge in him making the guardian more powerful. Silver could only imagine how old the echidna was and how much he had seen in his life. He would live as a guardian of ancestral energy until someone more powerful killed him.

However, Silver wasn't so sure that the echidna could be killed: the Emerald would not allow the last guardian to die. Many would have found this an amazing situation, but for Silver was terrible: the echidna was only a slave of an ancient and greate power, that bound him for life and death.

Sonic left quietly in his bed, smiling, tearing a promise to th two: protect the world after him, and help those who want to protect it.

After his death, Knuckles retired to Angel Island, closing in silent mourning and refusing any contact with the mainland, except for Shadow. The dark hedgehog regularly visited the island, often stopping for weeks, before returning to the city. He lived as if immortality didn't matter, creating bonds that once broken by time left a painful void in his heart. On those occasions he went to Knuckles.

Together with a gift and a curse at the same time, they supported each other developing a powerful bond of friendship, firm as a diamond chain. Something so intimate and deep that Shadow could only identify with his bond with Maria. They had lived together, laughing and crying, until Silver was born, then for another four hundred years, and Silver knew they would go on until death caught one of them.

Stronger bond, greater pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new threat

The Beginning.  
Knuckles still defined by that name the day when the black hedgehog came out breathless at the Master Emerald's Shrine.  
\- Have you heard what's going on in the city?  
The guardian raised his head, opening his eyes. His shoes and gloves have threadbare long time ago and he had gotten into the habit of dressing like his ancestors, decorating his dreadlocks with feathers and gold rings. - Shadow, I never know what's going on in the city. - He said calmly.  
\- Ok but you should hear the explosions.  
\- I can hear them.  
Silence fell between the two for a few moments, then Knuckles got to his feet and went down the stairs.  
Shadow's eyes followed him - Where are you going?  
The guardian raised a hand to greet him without looking back - It's season, you know. Grapes aren't harvested on their own.  
Shadow clenched his fists, watched the guardian take a few more steps, and finally spoke - I'm going over there to lend a hand.  
Knuckles stopped. He turned his gaze towards the hedgehog, grimly - I'm sure they will handle the situation.  
\- Not this time.  
The echidna turned fast, surprising the hedgehog - We shouldn't!  
\- Instead yes. We have promised. Do you want to break your promise?  
Knuckles sighed and turned his back on him.  
Then Shadow knew he had won. In the city, the streets were full of fleeng humans and mobians. The two races had lived in peace for hundred years, but living in close contact produced strange effects on humans, awakening latent energies in them. Some were born with an innate sensitivity to the Chaos Energy, developing supernatural powers during adolescence. Scientists couldn' t explain it. The most popular theory was that of the VCR, the "Volatile Chaos' Radiation" of chaos emitted by mobians, which would have caused mutations in the human genome. In any case, the mutated were too few to cause concern, but enough to attract the attention of the authorities. They did not represent a problem, but the whole phenomenon was the subject of research and controls by humans, rather than by Mobians: anthropomorphs had always lived exposed to Chaos, for them it was completely normal.  
Shadow dodged a car thrown at him while he was skating. He turned his gaze to Knuckles that was gliding over him - What do you see?  
\- A construct not far from here. It isn't big.  
\- Well, it won't be the one who launched the car. Anything else?  
\- They're trying to fight it. In three. Two Mobians and one human.  
They run faster. It didn't take long to reach the square where the three are fighting.  
\- Tera get out of the way!  
\- No Alexi! I can't hit him!  
\- You wouldn't hit him anyway. Move!  
The young lilac hedgehog walked away, the Wispon well secured in her hand, while the raccoon aimed at the golem's head and fired, without doing any damage. He growl - Stupid golem. Where did it come from?  
\- I'll try to overload him - said the human girl at his side. She wore a tight suit and a light metal plate armor. She closed her eyes. Electric shocks wrapped around her arms. She leaned her hands forward the golem and a storm of lightning wrapped the construct, which showed no signs of overload and in the end, the exhausted girl fell to her knees.  
\- Nadia! - The raccoon ran to help her. The construct moved at an incredible speed for its tonnage and without moving a joint, as if it had wheels underfoot. Or rockets. The raccoon's eyes widened. He didn't move, scared. He felt the earth tremble and immediatly a red mobian came out from under the asphalt, settling a generous uppercut at the golem's head, making it fly backwards.  
\- Chaos Spear! - A spear of energy intercepted the golem in flight, piercing it.  
\- You two, kids, get out! - Knuckles said, without looking at the two behind him.  
\- Knux, take care of them. I take the golem. - said Shadow  
\- You know I hate when you call me that!  
The golem got up, but Shadow was already rolling towards it and bouncing against, hitting with a Spin Dash. He had just landed and was massaging his head when he saw a lilac ball trying to hit the golem. The construct, however, had already risen and intercepted it with a movement of the arm, as if chasing a fly, hitting her and ripping her out a cry.  
The echidna growled and moved, jumping and grabbing her.  
\- I told you to keep an eye on them!  
\- She came out of nowhere! They were two! - Knuckles turned to the human and the raccoon - Why are you still Argh!  
\- Knuckles!  
Knuckles curled up to protect the fainted girl as she rolled over the ground for a couple of meters, his head aching and his ears whistling.  
With one of his cannon-shaped arm, the golem fired a shot at the two still frightened kids.  
\- Chaos Spear! - Shadow's spear crossed the bullet, causing both of them to explode. The hedgehog shot one last look full of anger at the two - Go away!  
The two left, but not so far.  
\- We can't run away like cowards, we have to do something! - protested the raccoon  
\- I know but our attacks are useless.  
\- Then we will play with cunning. - said the raccoon, looking at the golem who was fighting Shadow and Knuckles – I have an idea.  
Shadow attacked the golem with a Spin Dash and Knuckles rolled to the side with the girl before the construct fell on him. He reached the hedgehog and gave him the little girl -You are faster. Take her to safety. I'll keep that thing.  
The hedgehog nodded and the echidna turned to face the golem. It load another shot, aiming for Shadow. Knuckles deflected it, hitting the cannon-arm with a punch, but the construct used the other arm to crush the echidna to the ground.  
When he heard the cry, Shadow had reached the two kids. He handed the little hedgehog to the human girl - Here, take her to safety.  
\- We want to help you. - said the girl.  
Shadow saw determination in those eyes, but he had no time for small talk - So do as I tell.  
The golem aimed his free arm at Knuckles' head and load the shot. Shadow understood that he wouldn't arrive in time. Not even with all the speed of world.  
_Shit.  
_But someone else fired at the golem. Alexi, the little raccoon.  
\- Hey tuff face! Why don't you take it out on me?  
The shot did no damage, but attracted golem's attention long enough for Shadow to load a Spin Dash and throw the golem away.  
He helped Knuckles to stand - Are you okay?  
The echidna nodded quickly, leading a hand on his head. Shadow looked the golem stooding up, unharmed - Gods! What's it made of? - Knuckles started to reply, but another bullet hit the golem.  
\- Come on! I'm here! Come get me, asshole!  
Knuckles growled looking at Alexi - That kid will get killed.  
Nadia put the little hedgehog on a bench and ran to give Alexi a hand. Seeing her, Shadow sighed - Let's try to support them.  
\- Are you crazy? They can't destroy that golem!  
\- True. But they are stubborn enough to try. And without us, they will be _dead_ stubborn kids.  
The construct activated rockets on feet and sprang towards Alexi, who smiled. He aimed low and fired. The impact against the bullet threw the golem forward making it roll at great speed, straight towards the mobian who threw himself to the side. The construct crossed the square and crashed into a row of cars destroying them.  
\- Go Nadia!  
The human girl directed the lightning bolts to the golem. Sparks ignited oil and gasoline that dripped from the destroyed cars, blowing them up.  
\- Yes! - exclaimed the raccoon, giving the girl a high five.  
But they heard a crunch.  
The golem emerged from the burning pile, unharmed, but this time was covered in burning oil and gasoline.  
\- Oh, sh- Alexi didn't finish the sentence, because the golem raised an arm by shooting a long chain ending in a harpoon, straight towards the fountain in the square. The arpoon hooked the central marble pillar and pulled it off the base.  
Then the golem pulled the chain with the pillar towards itself and spun it like a giant flail.  
\- Watch out! - Shadow used his speed to push the two kids away, only to take the marble pillar on his back.  
The shock took his breath away. He crossed the square only to slam his chest against a large oak tree, where the square bordered the park nearby.  
He heard Knuckles call him, but he could only think about pain.  
So much pain.  
He hold the tree to stand, saw a red shape and found the strength to turn around. He left the tree and took a few steps, going towards the shape.  
He felt a push forward and saw red on his chest. Then everything went black.  
Time slowed down as Shadow fell to his knees, or at least it seemed to Knuckles. He took the hedgehog before he fell to the ground and laid him, shivering.  
_No. No, no, no, please.  
_\- Don't leave me. - he whispered.  
He saw the hedgehog's chest rise with difficulty, while the blood stained the white fur.  
He was alive. But he was injured. Badly. The guardian could read the suffering on his face.  
_That golem will pay for it. Everyone will pay for it.  
_He heard a hiss. Knuckles got up and punched. The claws stucks in the marble pillar, his feet dug furrows in the ground for a good couple of meters.  
But he kept it.  
_Everyone will pay  
_He turned to the golem, his gaze burning of feral anger. His face twisted into a growl that showed fangs.  
-Starting from you.  
He grabbed the chain anchored to the pillar and pulled with all his strenght, first forward and then, with a roar, upward.  
The golem rose from the ground, described an arch in the sky and landed creating a crater.  
The echidna moved and with another roar raised again upwards. Soon nothing but roars and rumbles were heard, constants as a clock's ticking.  
While the two boys tried to assist Shadow as they could, they understood how dangerous the echidna could be. He was determined to destroy that golem, even at the cost of turning it to dust punch by punch, and they were sure he wouldn't mind everything that went in between, things or people. Knuckles rotated on himself, spinning the whirling golem, uprooting trees, destroying cars, and then slamming it on the ground again until, giving off all the strength, he let go by throwing it against a building, which collapsed after the hit.  
\- Luckily police evacuated the area. - Nadia said, holding Shadow in her arms, supporting him.  
\- Yeah. But I don't think he knew it. - Alexi said. He had dreamed many times of fighting alongside a hero, but he realized there are no hero in that square.  
Knuckles panted. The cloud of dust flowed between his feet, blown by the wind.  
He looked at them.  
They shuddered.  
The echidna approached and pronounced the words well, cold - Get away. From him. Now.  
They moved immediately, Nadia a moment later, only to lay the hedgehog as gently as possible.  
Knuckles knelt down and took him in his arms, with a disarming delicacy, like a mother picking up a puppy.  
Alexi swallowed – Sorry.  
\- Get out of our way.  
\- There is a hospital not far from here. - Nadia tried to say – If-  
Knuckles close his eyes - I will count to five. If when I open my eyes I find you still here, I swear I'll kill you.  
He said it with such cold resolve that they were afraid.  
\- One.  
They looked at each other.  
\- Two.  
They heard a crunch. Knuckles stopped counting and opened his eyes, watching the rubble of the building move. - Impossible.  
From the rubble, the golem emerged, still whole.  
\- Oh my gosh it's a nightmare! - Alexi yelled.  
Suddenly a blue bubble appeared around the construct, wrapping it. The bubble rose from the ground and an invisible force hurled it away towards the horizon.  
\- You are great, Granpa!  
The three turned to see the little lilac hedgehog, accompanied by none other than Silver the Hedgehog.  
\- Master! - Alexi and Nadia exclaimed. Knuckles saw them throw themselves at Silver, hugging him.  
The old hedgehog chuckled - Slowly kids, slowly. Ah, heck if I got old! You'll end up to make me fall!  
Tera took a step forward - I woke up on the bench. I saw that things wasn't going well, so I ran to call Granpa!  
Alexi put his hand to his chin - Mmh, I usually hate when you do it, but this time it was a great idea! - He looked at Silver - Master, you had to see that golem. - he stopped, saddening - Ops. Sorry.  
Silver chuckled, not at all offended - For what? - he asked and then looked at Knuckles, without looking at him.  
The echidna stared at the bandages that covered the hedgehog's eyes. The side effect of using psychic powers for so long. Silver had been blind for a hundred years and yet, sometimes, he seemed to see very well, even better than all of them.  
His power had taken away his sight, but had given him something else. Knuckles wasn't sure what it was.  
\- Shadow is injured.  
\- I know. I can sense it.  
\- It's their fault. - he hissed, holding the hedgehog close to him and yet, Silver didn't change his neutral expression.  
\- This is not important.  
\- Really?  
\- Yes.  
Knuckles growled and Silver spoke again.  
\- What matters now is Shadow's life. Come with me.  
Alexi and Nadia thought he would oppose it, instead Knuckles got up, lifting Shadow easily. The hedgehog opened his eyes but distinguished nothing but shapes and blurs. He closed them and gritted his teeth, fighting against pain.  
Knuckles proceeded carefully, until he reached Silver, who teleported them away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pain

Shadow rested peacefully in the hospital bed. Now there were only stained bandages in place of wounds.  
Knuckles was sitting next to the bed. He had not moved since their arrival there, keeping watch like the guardian he was. He could feel the Master Emerald safe in the Hidden Palace, a quiet pulse that gave him peace, distracting him from sleepiness. Whenever Alexi and Nadia tried to enter, they caught a stab of hate from those amethyst-colored eyes and gave up. Only Tera seemed not to irritate the guardian. She brought him food from the bar and spent hours in silence watching him, sometimes trying to converse with him, who answered in monosyllables, when he didn't ignore the question. She asked mostly questions about Shadow and ritual questions: how were they, if they had eaten, if the beds were comfortable. One day, however, the little hedgehog dared to ask what she had always wanted.  
\- You two were Sonic's friends, weren't you?  
The guardian didn't answer.  
\- Grandpa told me a lot of stories about Sonic and Tails. And also about you and Angel Island.  
Still silence.  
\- Grandpa says Sonic was his ancestor, and since he's my grandfather, Sonic is also my ancestor. - she said - What was Sonic like?  
She didn't expect an answer, as usual, but this time he got it.  
\- Sonic was- he stopped. He turned his gaze and saw their image on the mirror hanging on the wall: a sleeping black hedgehog, an echidna with matted fur and dark circles under eyes. For a moment he almost seemed to see the Blue Blur, with them, raising their spirits with his usual optimism.  
A rain of memories crossed him, and a pain that had remained dull for a long time intensified. - Sonic was a hero. - He said, then after two whole days, he got up and left the room.

Shadow woke up shortly after, distinguishing three faces. He grimaced, running an hand over his face - You. Little pests.  
\- Is awake! - Alexi shouted, tearing a grimace at the black hedgehog  
\- Shh damn it! My head breaks. - Shadow rubbed his temples - Where's Knuckles?  
\- He came out a little while ago. - Nadia said - He never left you, he didn't let us in, then Tera asked him about Sonic and-  
\- What did she do? - the dark hedgehog slowly raised to sit down, and Tera lifted his pillow so that he could rest his back.  
\- She asked him about Sonic. You know, you were friends. She asked him what he was like.  
\- He said Sonic was a hero. - Tera continued - Then he went out. - she observed the hedgehog, worried - Mmh, you shouldn't get up.  
Shadow settled on trembling legs and looked at them - Never, EVER ask him about Sonic and Tails. Ask me if you really want. - he left the room, leaving them confused.  
He staggered along the corridors flanking the walls, looking for his red friend, until he reached a small internal garden. It was a Zen garden, with ponds and streams of water dripping in bamboo canes, areas covered with white sand with rake marks and a large peach tree in bloom in the middle. There, with his back against the trunk, there was Knuckles, with his eyes closed and his legs crossed, as if he were meditating. The light breeze swung dreadlocks that framed his muzzle.  
Shadow put a hand on the trunk and sat down next to him – Hey.  
The echidna opened one eye but didn't move. - Hey. - He smiled. - I'm glad you're better.  
Shadow smiled. - And how are you? You have the face of someone who has lost several hours of sleep. And one who was asked too personal questions.  
Knuckles understood where he wanted to go and stared at the ground. - Those insolent kids.  
Shadow saw him pick up a dandelion and blow on it. The seeds dispersed into the air and Knuckles remained with the bare stem, settling more comfortably against the trunk. - Have you ever felt such an affection for someone that you wish to be able to bend time and space, to bring him back to you?  
The hedgehog picked up one of the seeds and smiled - You know.  
It was true. Maria was all for him, and Knuckles knew it. The echidna took another seed, while Shadow looked at his, and he put it on the bare stam's top. Then he close his eyes.  
\- And if one day you find out that you can, would you do it anyway?  
Shadow roused himself, but when he looked at his friend, Knuckles slept leaning against the trunk.  
He tried to shake him slowly but he got no answer. Usually the echidna reacted like a spring even in sleep. He must have been really tired, so Shadow gave up and filed those words like the ravings of a tired and sad friend.  
Knuckles leaned towards him, so the hedgehog came closer to him, to support him, before closing his eyes in turn and resting in the shade of the peach tree in bloom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Students and teachers

They had discharged Shadow the following day: regeneration had left no trace of the wounds on his body.  
When they found them in the zen garden, Shadow was still leaning against the trunk, while Knuckles snored with open mouth, lying among the flowers. The hedgehog had stood up, stretched and rubbed his eyes, feeling overflowing with energy as after a good sleep.  
Knuckles, on the other hand, had followed them like a zombie into the room, only to collapse on the sofa and was now resting in one of the many rooms in Silver's house. The albino insisted that they stop there, with the excuse that he had something important to say to them.  
Knuckles disappeared between the covers like a caterpillar in his cocoon, with only his muzzle out of the blankets' skein, and Shadow sat on the armchair near the bed, absorbed by a thriller.  
But he could feel their looks. They were there, in silence, on the door's threshold.  
He sighed.  
\- Come inside if you want. And if you have any questions, ask them.  
Later he regretted those words.

\- Where did you learn that Spin Dash?  
\- Did the Ark really exist?  
\- Did you really work for GUN?  
\- How did Sonic go so fast?  
\- Are you as fast as Sonic?  
Shadow answered them all, one at a time, trying to stay calm, even if a part of him wanted to scream over all those excited voices asking for silence.  
\- Now I have a question for you.  
They fell silent instantly. He considered it a miracle. He wasted no time and asked - Who are you? And why were you fighting the golem?  
The raccoon smiled - I'm Alexi, and they're Nadia and Tera. We fought the golem because we are heroes. We defend the city!  
Shadow smiled slightly - Really?  
They didn't seem to feel the tinge of sarcasm, and they nodded - Grandpa taught us. - said Tera.  
\- Grandpa? You mean Silver?  
Tera nodded - Yeah. He taught us everything! And one day we will be like Sonic and Tails! We will fight the bad guys and protect the helpless!  
Shadow started to feel some sympathy for the little hedgehog. She was full of enthusiasm and was also very young. He must have been Cream's age at the time of their adventures. The raccoon was slightly older than her, maybe he's ten, but his gaze was more mature, as if he had lived too many for his age. The human, on the other hand, was in the midst of adolescence Brown complexion, slight freckles on her face, and sad blue eyes. Her smile was sad too, but it was still a smile. Like Alexi, she must have seen worse days too.  
He was about to reply when someone knocks the door. The gaze flew over it - Come on.  
A white hand peeked into the room, pushing the door - I hear your speaking from the corridor - said Silver - Do you want to leave Shadow and Knuckles alone?  
\- But Master! - Alexi protested - It's Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog! And it's here, in our house!  
\- And I need to talk to him. Alone.  
\- But  
\- Get out, come on. I promise I won't steal you him for long.  
At those words the three came out, between sighs and sad faces.  
\- And don't eavesdrop. I read your mind and I know you are going to do it. True Alexi?  
\- Damn it!  
Silver chuckled, watching them come out closing the door.  
\- Silver scolds a bunch of kids. I never would have said that.  
The white hedgehog smiled - And Shadow the Hedgehog who quietly discusses with them? Would you ever have said that?  
Shadow smiled. - Time has changed us.  
\- You can say it, my friend.  
\- The little girl told me that they are heroes, and that you trained them.  
Silver chuckled - Seriously? All I did was give them a place to stay and help them deal with their problems. - he looked for the sofa with one hand and once he found it he sat down with a sigh of relief. - And it was Tera, actually, who gave life to everything. My grandaughter has a very big heart. - he smiled and then started talking - See, Alexi was the first: he is an orphan, but his name doesn't appear in any institute and as far as I know, he lived alone in the street. One day we were walking in the park and Tera saw him rummaging in the garbage cans. She approached and invited him to have a snack with us. He was really wary but my grandaughter can be very stubborn. Once convinced, she started making friends, playing with him and asking him a lot of questions. And when she asked him about his parents, he burst into tears.  
\- Bad story. - said Shadow.  
\- I'm afraid so. He doesn't want to talk about it. - Silver replied - When Tera saw him cry, she hugged him tightly, told him not to worry, that everything was fine and that if he wanted, he could stay at our house. Then she looked at me.  
\- I see.  
\- I could never have left him there. I tried to track down relatives but he seems alone in the world. As for Nadia, well, his story is similar, but worst.  
\- What happened to her?  
Silver sighed - She killed her father. With a hug. Electrocution, they said. - looked at Shadow, without seeing him. - It was a terrible accident, a tragedy caused by his poor control over powers. Her mother repudiated her, throwing her out of the house with nothing but the clothes she wore. The news began to circulate, the media began to speak of her as an unstable and dangerous subject.  
\- Poor girl.  
\- Yeah. When I approached her, her mind was a chaos of confusion and fear to the point that she wasn't be able to control powers. She attacked me, I stopped her, she ran away. I found her during a storm, under a bridge. I told her she was going to get pneumonia. She replied she didn't care. I held out my hand and promised her I would help, and whatever happened, we would face it together. - the hedgehog smiled - I took full responsibility for her actions for a while. I did everything I could to help her. Then I became her legal guardian. She believed she was a monster, and it took me years to convince her otherwise. Tera and Alexi were fantastic with her and still are. They love her like an older sister and she loves them as if they were her little brothers. My little girl is now happy, and loved, and has full power's control.  
Shadow smiled. Feeling how Silver had improved the lives of those kids filled him with pride. The albino had always struggled to find his place in the team, but in the end he seemed to have discovered his vocation. - Your was a noble act. - he comment.  
\- And I'd do it a thousand more times, if I had to. - Silver replied - You know, when my power took my eyes, I thought I was no longer useful, just a useless old blind man. - he looked again at the hedgehog, the bandages that covered his eyes - They gave me hope. They taught me to look beyond what I had lost and then, the mind started to be my eyes.  
Shadow tilted his head - What do you mean?  
\- I see things, places, moments, and sometimes they repeat themselves in my mind persistently.  
\- You mean like visions?  
\- Exactly. And I don't like what I see lately. It's what I wanted to talk to you about. - lowered his voice - I see a large shadow covering the world, an evil face behind a mask. And I hear a voice, which always whispers the same words: everything is lost.  
Shadow tilted his head - Are you sure it isn't just a nightmare?  
\- It's not. I've been dream this every night for months. Same images, same words and feelings. - he looked down - Every time I feel a sense of enormous emptiness. It isn't fear, it's despair. It's as if that face stole all my hopes. - Stared Shadow, worried - The guys aren't ready for this. But they won't back down. I _know_ they won't. And I know that if they face it alone and with their current skills, they will die. I _saw_ it, Shadow. They are not ready. Gods I don't even know if the whole world is. We barely managed the golem and not entirely. I threw it away, like the others. But sooner or later they will come back. It will take days, maybe months, but they will be here again.  
\- Others? Wait, were more of that things? How many?  
\- About twenty.  
\- Holy Mobius. And do you have any idea what they are?  
\- Sentinels.  
They turned.  
Knuckles stood on the wall, standing in the doorway. He seemed awake and responsive again, with his usual serious frown.  
\- Sentinels? - Shadow asked.  
The guardian nodded, approaching - Ancient Echidna constructs, designed to watch over treasures or cities. Once the Mistic Ruins were full of them. - Knuckles sniffed the air. Shadow refrained from smiling: Knuckles did that when looking for food on his island. He must have been very hungry. - They usually remain in stasis, conserving energy in their core, which can reactivate with a suitable input. Sometimes it can also be an unwary traveler who gets too close. The problem is that if the golem remains inactive for too long, it no longer remembers the orders received and considers every living thing as a threat.  
Silver blinked - That's why they attacked the city.  
\- Wait up. - said Shadow - Do you want to tell me that all twenty activated by chance?  
\- Twenty? - Knuckles shook his head - Impossible. They were more than one if they were guarding city walls. - he reflected - All twenty in the same day ... - he looked at them - Either someone has really discovered Albion's ruins, or something has generated an input powerful enough to awaken them all.  
\- Is there anything that can do it? - Silver asked.  
Knuckles thought silently for a few moments, then shook his head - No. I don't know. The only thing that comes to mind is the Master Emerald, but it was with me on Angel Island and I didn't notice any changes in its energy. If someone had done such a thing on my island, I would have noticed.  
\- All right. - said Silver - I will investigate, I will meditate on my dreams. For Tera, Alexi and Nadia instead, I need a favor.  
\- I'm starting to understand where you want to go. - Shadow said.  
\- It's good that you understand that. Those guys are honest and brave, but they are not ready to face such a threat.  
\- I will fight alongside them.  
\- This will not be enough. They need to learn, to grow, someone to teach them what I can't teach.  
\- No.  
\- Knuckles, please listen.  
The echidna turned their backs on them, crossing their arms - What else should I hear? You want us to take those three as students and fight with them. And my answer is no.  
Shadow shook his head - But why?  
Knuckles spun around - You know why!  
Shadow sighed and turned to the white hedgehog - Can you leave us for a moment?  
He nodded and went out closing the door, then Shadow spoke again.  
\- Silver says the world is in danger, and I believe him. We promised Sonic to defend him. We have to do everything we can.  
\- Maybe we should stay out instead. - the other murmured.  
\- What do you mean?  
The echidna sighed - Shadow, how long have we kept that promise? Seven, eight centuries? I'm starting to wonder where the line is, between defending and interfering. It worries me. This could be only the end of one era and the beginning of another, and in our limited vision of events we cannot be sure. Shadow looked at him as a complete stranger and this wounded the echidna. He approached him and put his hand on the hedgehog's shoulder - If you train them, you'll become attached to them. Then time will take them away, and you'll suffer. And it will go on like this, forever. Everything changes, Shadow. What begins is destined to end. But not us. And it's time for you to face it.  
Shadow pushed the ecidna's hand away - I made a promise to Sonic. And I intend to keep it.  
The echidna closed her eyes and sighed, as Shadow left the room slamming the door. He went to the window and opened it, feeling the light energy caress of the Master Emerald in the air.  
\- What am I going to do now? - he murmured.  
Silver was the last of his friends still alive. Rejecting his call for help made him feel dirty.  
Those stubborn kids would go to death, and there was no need to be a visionary to understand it: the sentries would have torn them to pieces without effort.  
_And Shadow with them._  
He shivered at that thought. Shadow would help them, follow them into battle.  
_He can be killed. He's not like me._  
He banged his fist on the windowsill - Damn it! - then he left the room, looking for the dark hedgehog.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Angel Island

When Shadow teleported to the island with the three guys, Knuckles was there waiting for them, arms folded and an expression of annoyance.  
Before they could say a word, he began - Here you are. This is my house, and these are my rules: don't touch the Master Emerald, don't poke around the ruins, don't touch my grapes, don't go into the woods, don't annoy the chaos, don't annoy the animals, don't annoy me and don't approach the edge of the island. Breakfast from six to eight. If you get up later, you will eat what is left, or you will not eat at all. Now I show you where you'll stay.  
\- Why is he angry? - Tera whispered as they walked.  
\- I guess he doesn't want us here. - Alexi said - He could tell us in the face.  
Nadia watched the plants lining the path. The green fronds let the sun filter in and the chirping of birds was heard all around. - I still cannot believe it. It really exists.  
For the Mobians, Angel Island wasn't a secret, for humans instead, it was little more than a popular legend of the mobian culture. Since the early days of peaceful coexistence between the two species, Knuckles had improved the island's defense system and, after countless attempts and many curses in his native language, he finally was able to put the old shield system back into operation. The island was hide to radars and sight. Thanks to the shields and its continuous movement, humans had never found it, and the lucky ones who landed there did not come out alive: Knuckles treated the traps in a maniacal way.  
\- Of course it exists. - said Alexi – It's the island that once housed the ancient capital of Echidnapolis, which was almost razed to the ground after th– he stopped when Knuckles hit a boulder with his fist, destroying it.  
\- It blocked the road. - He justified himself.  
\- It seemed to me it was on the ed- she grumbled while Alexi closed her mouth.  
\- It's gorgeous. - Nadia only gained a grunt from the guardian in response.  
\- What kind of fauna does it host?  
This time the echidna replied Rabbits, deer, small rodents, birds.  
\- No predator?  
\- Some birds of prey. And Shadow.  
\- My body needs a constant supply of noble proteins. And don't pretend: I know you love dried meat.  
\- I like to vary between one insect and another. Do you know that they contain more protein than meat?  
\- Yew! - Tera said.  
\- They may also contain pure energy, I wouldn't eat them anyway. - Nadia replied.  
The guardian took them to a refuge carved out of the rock, then leave quickly, as if he couldn't wait to get rid of them.  
It was a spartan but welcoming cave. The rock walls were covered with wooden planks, like the floor. There was a fire pit and five rooms, three well furnished, with a feather bed, a bedside table and a desk. Above each desk there was a basket of island fruits and an earthenware jug with a glass.  
Shadow watched the place as the boys settled down. Knuckles must have taken time and resources to tidy up that place. He noticed that much of furniture came from his home on the island, and a lot of food from his supplies. Of course, the echidna didn't like to have guests, but he hadn't lost his good heart.  
\- Hey, my bed is so soft! - He heard Tera shout.  
\- Mine too. I thought I'd find a sleeping bag, or a pile of straw. - Alexi replied.  
\- Looks like Knuckles is just an old grumbler after all. - Nadia chuckled.  
Shadow folded his arms - Knux may have a tender heart, but if you don't respect the rules, he will throw you off the island without thinking about it. - he said - He did it with me.  
With that phrase he gained the three's attention, whose heads popped out of their rooms.  
\- What did you do? - Alexi said  
\- I rummaged through his archives. There are millenary echidna texts down there. He took and threw me down from Sky Sanctuary. He didn't want to see me on the island for a week.  
\- Wow.  
\- Yeah.  
\- And how did you survive? - Nadia asked.  
\- Chaos control.  
Alexi's eyes widened - Cool! Can you teach us? Please?  
\- Not now. First I have to see how far you've come.  
\- When will we start training? - Nadia asked.  
\- The real one, tomorrow. Today I want you to settle down and show me what you can do, what your skills are. For now, you will only train with me.  
\- What about Knuckles?  
\- He claims to have nothing to teach you. In any case, he always has a lot to do on the island.  
\- Like? Look at the Master Emerald, then look at the Master Emerald and finally polish the Master Emerald?  
\- He's behind you.  
Alexi blanched and spun around, but there was nobody behind him.  
He heard the black hedgehog chuckle - It's not funny! - he barked.  
Shadow crossed his arms - It is cowardly to speak behind others. If you believe that he is guarding the Emerald all day, check it in person and then tell him what you said.  
Alexi looked down. - Mmh. But seriously, what does he do here all day?  
Shadow shrugged - Follow him and you'll see. He may be grumpy at first, but tends to reward those who are as stubborn as he is.

They were lined up in the clearing where the altar with the Master Emerald stood, protected by the motionless red figure of Knuckles. Shadow stood before them with folded arms.  
\- Well, I want to test your skills. Attack me one at a time, with everything you have. Try to defeat me. Tera, you are first.  
Tera formed a sphere and began to rotate, raising dust and dirt. Then she sprang forward to strike Shadow. The hedgehog planted his feet well and stopped holding her with his hands. The little hedgehog couldn't put him in trouble, but the force of the impact made him retreat anyway.  
He threw she upward, she stopped spinning and fell screaming in fright, ending up sitting on the grass.  
\- Ouch!  
\- You are too weak to make a decent Spin Dash. You need more thrust.  
As Tera massaged herself in pain, Alexi stepped forward. He charged a fist at Shadow but as soon as the hedgehog moved to parry, the raccoon rotated on itself ending up behind him and giving him a hard blow on the neck with the side of his hand, taking the hedgehog's breath away. Shadow fell to his knees, his eyes turned off.  
\- Ah, screwed! Silver's library has an entire anatomy shelf. I know all the pressure points to make an enemy harmless.  
Shadow remained in that position for a few moments, then smiled - Oh, interesting. I also know them. - he got up, under Alexi's incredulous eyes, rubbing his neck - And you were an half centimeter wrong. - the hedgehog dealt a blow to the neck of the raccoon who fell instantly, unconscius - This is the exact point.  
He heard an electric shock behind him and turned, starting to run towards Nadia. She threw the lightning, but Shadow dodged it. Nadia bit her lip and pointed her hand to the ground creating a wave of electricity. Shadow formed a ball and jumped up, plummeting down to Nadia, purposely missing her but passing close enough to throw away and make rolling her for a couple of meters.  
From the top of the Emerald sanctuary, Knuckles watched impassively.  
\- That was a Spin Dash! - Tera exclaimed.  
Shadow got up, removing the earth from the fur and looked at the human - Your technique with lightning is rough and predictable. You must know every aspect of your power to make the most of it. - He said and looked at Alexi that was sitting and massaging his neck - And you. You cannot hit sensitive points if you lack of precision. You have to perfect the technique, or you risk getting killed. - concluded the evaluation, he sighed - There is a lot to do. For now I will train you one at a time on different days, and when you are ready we will work on the team.  
\- But we are already a team. - Nadia said.  
\- True. But if each of you doesn't know your potential and cannot use it, the whole team suffers. - he sighed - Me, Rogue and Omega were a great team, but even before, each of us knew how to make the most of their skills.  
Tera raised her hand, snatching a smile from Shadow - Yes?  
\- While you train one of us, what will the others do?  
\- You can use the day as you see fit. Or give Knuckles a hand, like I said.  
He was certain that the echidna would protest from the high of his sanctuary, instead he did not utter a word. He simply went down the stairs and left.

Shadow trained the three guys until sunset, when Knuckles saw them come back muddy and distraught. Outside the refuge there were three tubs full of steaming water, while trunks were arranged around a fire over which fish were roasted. There were also bowls with bread, cheese and fruit.  
\- Yeah! I'm starving! - Alexi exclaimed.  
\- I want to have bath!  
\- I want to sleep. - Nadia murmured.  
After they washed, they sat by the fire. Shadow and them around the bonfire, Knuckles a little on the sidelines, snapping his fish skewer in silence. He watched them eat tastefully, laugh and joke with each other, sometimes even with Shadow. A slight smile appeared on his face, which immediately disappeared as he shook his head and stood up to take care of the empty dishes.  
\- Guys look. - said Nadia and the others raised their faces noticing the myriad of stars in the sky above Angel Island - The Milky Way. It's fantastic!  
\- It's almost like the campsite. - Alexi commented as she nibbled on a cob.  
\- Yeah! We just haven't stories to tell around the fire. Master Shadow, can you tell us a story? - Tera asked.  
\- What? No, no. I am a bad storyteller. - the hedgehog replied, a little flattered at being called master. He smiled - But the echidna here knows a lot of legends.  
Knuckles glared at him, but now he had the attention of the three kids.  
\- Come on Knuckles. You don't want to deny children a good night story.  
\- Please Mr. Knuckles. - Tera said and pulled out the best version of her "puppy eyes".  
The echidna sighed and sat on the trunk. Silence fell as they waited for it to begin.  
\- This is the legend of the Origins, as the Echidnas tell it. - he said and Shadow started to pay attention: seeing Knuckles in the role of narrator was a rare event since the disappearance of their friends. Usually it was Sonic who troubled him to tell one of his "echidna stories". Shadow had a different approach to that culture, preferring the dusty and real registers to the tales handed down orally.  
\- At the beginning of all, there were two gods: one was Chaos, the god of water, and like water, changing and unpredictable, and Iblis, the god of fire, like fire, source of life and death. - he stared at the fire in front of him and the bucket of water next to it. - Iblis and Chaos were two very close brothers and one day they decided to forge something together, combining their powers, to make a material testimony of their fraternal bond. Iblis forged a sphere of magma and Chaos used the water to cool it. Then Iblis made the sun, to warm it, and Chaos the clouds, so that it wouldn't become dry. Then Iblis decided that they should give it a name: Chaos wanted to call it Mobius, Iblis wanted to call it Earth. They disagreed for the first time, but made up for both names.  
Tera chuckled.  
\- Every day the two brothers controlled their creation and soon realized that it was changing: life was spreading over it. Iblis and Chaos were happy: together they had created something unique and wonderful. They decided to divide the tasks at that point: Iblis would watch over one half of world, Chaos on the other. Time passed and life grew on the planet, giving rise to species. Chaos had his favorite of all and gave it a name: Mobians, the people of Mobius. Iblis also decided to name his favorite species, and called them Humans, which means "creatures born from the Earth".  
Nadia smiled.  
\- Humans didn't have claws or fangs like Mobians, but only their intelligence, yet they survived and Iblis was so proud that he wanted to reward them, giving them fire. In fact, no echidna knew fire before the arrival of humans. With Iblis' power on their side, the children of the Sun prospered. Chaos noticed this and was irritated when he found out what his brother had done. How could he have left the power of a god in the hands of mortal beings?  
Nadia frowned.  
\- Power made Humans prosper, their numbers grew and they became haughty and proud. They began to claim as their whole prairies, forests, mountains. In all those centuries, the Echidnas also had a thriving civilization and thrived under the guidance of Chaos and his valuable advice. Among the Mobians they were the most advanced and powerful civilization. When the humans arrived, the Echidnas opposed their advance and the first great war began. - he stopped and looked at the Moon - You should go to sleep.  
Tera's eyes widened - No please, a little more!  
\- Yeah, I want to know how it ends. - Alexi said.  
\- Me too. - Nadia said, serious in the face. - Please.  
Knuckles looked at Shadow and the hedgehog shrugged, so the echidna continued.  
\- The fire caused severe losses to the Echidnas, bringing terror and destruction to the point that even today, no echidnas light a fire without first collecting water and asking for forgiveness and protection from their ancestors.  
\- Really? - Alexi asked.  
\- Yes.  
\- And did you do it now?  
\- Yes, I did.  
\- Shhhh! - Tera said.  
Knuckles continued - Humans took the small villages one step away from the big city of Albion and the capital Echidnapolis. The desperate Echidnas asked Chaos for help. Then he sent his power in the form of a global storm. The rain fell on all Mobius, thick and powerful. He impregnated the ground, lapped the rock and filled the cracks. When the water evaporated, only the crystallized energy remained, like the vein of gold in a mine. Chaos led the Echidnas to a deep cave, where much of the energy had crystallized. He told them to choose seven crystals, take pieces of them and carve seven gems. The Echidnas did it and also carved the mother stones to distinguish them from the other crystals. Thus were born Chaos Emeralds.  
Tera and Alexi listened kidnapped by the story.  
\- With the help of the Emeralds, the Echidnas drive Humans away and peace returned. Chaos's power, however, was too unstable and caused countless disasters. So the god intervened once again: he bring his favorite tribe and led them where the rain had started long before. In a large cave, he made a pact with them: he would give a way to have total control over his power, absolute mastery of Chaos. In return, they would have dedicated their lives to protecting that gift and the Emeralds, to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands. As soon as the tribe finished carving the Master Emerald, the earth shook, and that portion of the world rose to heaven. Thus was born Angel Island and thus were born the Guardians, who still defend it today.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Find Your Way

The next morning, Tera followed Shadow on the path to the Mushroom Hill area. The initial sleep passed at the sight of the forest.  
\- These mushrooms are huge! - said the little hedgehog.  
\- They are also quite soft, and if you jump on them, they work like a trampoline. - said Shadow and stopped - We have arrived.  
They were at the top of a slope. Below them branched a path made of curves, ramps and turns.  
Tera observed it: it seemed difficult, even dangerous in some places, but she couldn't deny that she wanted to run there. It almost seemed to call her, like an invitation.  
Like a challenge.  
\- Master Shadow, why did we come here?  
The hedgehog didn't reply. He bent one knee and put his hands on the ground, leaning towards the track as if he were going to start a run.  
Tera paused for a few moments, then stood in the same position, next to him, looking at him several times to copy him perfectly.  
\- You will need a big boost to get past loops. - Shadow said, without looking at her - Pay attention to the tips and balance the weight well when you jump on the mushrooms. I will run by your side, until you are ready. At my three, we start.  
Tera nodded and waited.  
\- Three!  
The hedgehog's eyes widened and departed late, but reached Shadow in no time. The hedgehog skated at a ridiculous speed by his standards, but Tera seemed to be struggling to keep up with him anyway. Perhaps, like Silver, she hadn't inherited speed from his ancestor. The hedgehog pushed those thoughts away when he saw the girl's gaze: the same smile that Sonic had during one of their competitions.  
Suddenly, he missed him.  
But there was an abyss between Sonic and Tera. He noticed it at the first jump, when the little hedgehog jumped too weakly from the ramp, ending up landing on the edge of the mushroom. It would have pushed her back if the hedgehog had not been beside her: landed in the center of the mushroom, he grabbed her arm pulling her with him in his leap and landing on the track.  
\- Come on, don't stop!  
Tera nodded and stumbling a little, followed Shadow. The hedgehog saw a loop in front of him, then accelerated, passing it without problems, then stopped and waited for Tera.  
The young hedgehog bit her lip and accelerated as fast as she could. She managed to take a few steps up the hill, only to roll down and end up sitting on the ground, muddy and panting.  
\- I can't get over it. - he said - It's too difficult.  
\- There are many more ahead. - He commented.  
\- What? - he lowered his ears - But I can't make it!  
Shadow sighed and turned back. Tera watched him walk the arch smoothly.  
\- How do you do it?  
Shadow held out his hand to help her stand up - It's all about boost. You don't have enough, that's why you can't.  
\- And how do I get more thrust?  
\- You have to go faster.  
\- But I can't go faster than that!  
Shadow placed his hands on his hips - If you can't get past a simple loop you will never make a decent Spin Dash.  
Seeing her look saddened hurt the black hedgehog. He realized he had said the wrong words.r  
_Damn, I'm not cut out for these things._  
Sonic was the good one with children, or at least, the one who knew how to encourage and find the positive side in the most desperate situations.  
What would Sonic do? What would she say to the lilac hedgehog sitting on the ground and about to cry?  
\- Look, you haven't enough thrust because you haven't enough muscles. But if you train in the race every day, you will improve.  
\- I'll never be like Sonic. - she said. She finally made it, and Shadow regretted allowing it to happen so early.  
He saw her start rubbing her eyes and pulling up with her nose, her ears folded over her head.  
Shadow didn't know how to behave. Of course, he knew exactly what Sonic would do: he would embrace her, comfort her and continue to encourage her.  
But to Shadow it didn't seem like the right thing to do. 'Cause his low ability to socialize, there was a high probability that he was wrong and Sonic's method was successful. In fact, it made sense to follow footsteps of the hero loved by everyone, to be able to console a little girl.  
The revelation overwhelmed him, making him shiver.  
\- Why do you want to be like Sonic? - He asked.  
She looked up - Well - sniffled - Grandpa always told me about him, how he ran fast, saved his friends and fought against Eggman. And I want to be like him. I want to be strong, to protect my friends.  
Shadow sat on the ground next to her - Nobody will ever be like Sonic.  
Tera wiped one eye - You are.  
Once he would have taken it as an insult, while now he was flattered. - No, I'm not.  
He only realized it now. All those centuries spent keeping a promise, doing Sonic's job, trying to be like him, to act like a hero, forcing smiles and enduring baths of grateful crowds. All this to convey a single message: _Quiet people, everything is fine. Yes Sonic is gone, but you don't have to go crazy. Here I am! I can be your Sonic! Nothing has changed, nothing will change. Please don't go crazy, it's all right. All right!_  
Only now did he realize how silly his behavior was.  
\- But you're also fast. You and Sonic always competed, said Grandpa.  
\- True. But I don't run. I skate. - he looked at her - You don't have to be like Sonic, and you don't have to be like me. You are not Sonic, you are not Shadow. You are Tera. And you will find your way to run, you just have to keep trying.  
The girl was silent, wiping her eyes. Shadow sat by his side, watching the track without seeing it, thinking about the past and his races with Sonic.  
_\- You'll never catch me, Faker! _  
_\- That's what you say, Faker! _  
_\- I won! _  
_\- No! You cheated!_  
Thinking about it filled him with a bittersweet sensation, a bitter sense of nostalgia.  
_Forgive me, Sonic. I will never be like you, but I will do everything possible to keep my promise. I just hope Shadow the Hedgehog is enough for the world._  
\- Master Shadow?  
He shook himself and looked at Tera. - Mmh?  
\- Can we try again? Please?  
The black hedgehog smiled and stood up - Sure. Let's go. 

The sun was falling beyond the tree line. Around the bonfire were Alexi, who ate a banana with the anatomy book still in his hand, and Nadia, who sat with her elbows on her knees, holding her head with her hands. From her expression she seemed to have had a bad day.  
\- So how did it go with Knuckles? - Alexi asked in a low voice, looking at the echidna that was giving them back, filleting the meat to be put on the fire and occasionally detaching grapes from a bucket full of bunches.  
\- How did it go? - she said, whispering in turn - Well, this morning I ask him if he needs a hand and he says he needs someone to collect the grapes. I think: "I can do it. He lives here alone, he will have not so big vineyard. It will take me five minutes. "  
\- What about it?  
Nadia sighed - There was no end to it. I spent all day filling baskets and I haven't even finished.  
Alexi's eyes widened. - What will you do with all that grapes?  
\- I don't know, but he seems to like it a lot. Greedy bastard. - Murmured the human.  
Alexi closed the book - Who knows how it went to Tera. - murmured and finished the sentence he heard the high-pitched cries of the hedgehog. br  
Shadow skated at high speed with her on the shoulders.  
\- Weeeeeeeee! Faster!  
The hedgehog braked, raising a cloud of dust and approached the bonfire.  
\- Can we do it again next time? - she asked as she got out.  
\- Only if you don't scream in my ears. - the hedgehog said, rubbing his sore temple.  
He and Knuckles exchanged a smile as the echidna put the meat to roast.  
\- Master Knuckles! - Tera ran to meet him and threw herself on him holding him in an embrace. Shadow saw different feelings cross the face of the echidna: first surprise, then annoyance, then calm and finally a slight smile.  
\- Hi little girl.  
After saying hello, Tera joined her friends - It was mythical! Master Shadow took me to Mushroom Hill and made me take the path. - she said, to then take off her clothes behind the screen and enter the tub of hot water to wash herself - I was unable to pass the loops but now I can jump from the ramp on the mushroom.  
Alexi grimaced - A day of training for such a simple thing?  
\- Hey it's not easy you know!  
Knuckles distributed the cooked meat and sat down to eat.  
\- What did you do today? - Shadow asked. He had ruffled spines and looked tired.  
\- I went over for tomorrow's training. - Alexi said.  
\- I picked grapes for Mr. Knuckles. - Nadia said, without hiding the lack of enthusiasm.  
\- And you did a great job. - Said the echidna. - Tomorrow at dawn you should give me a hand to carry the baskets on the mountain. - He smiled - If you like, of course.  
Nadia thinned her gaze - It will be a pleasure. - She said between her teeth.  
An hour later, the human girl was in her room. His candle was out, like Alexi's. Tera, on the other hand, had fallen asleep by the fire, with the bowl of milk still in her hand.  
Shadow removed it carefully. - Grapes? Really?  
Knuckles chuckled as he washed the dishes in the basin. - At first I was against it, but I have to admit it: it's nice to have little slaves that save me time.  
\- They do it because they hope to learn something.  
\- I don't see what I could teach. - said Knuckles - Angel Island is full of secrets that I can't share with a bunch of mainland kids, least of all when it comes to power. - looked at the hedgehog - It's already so much that a human is here. My ancestors would turn into their graves if they could see me.  
\- Yet the Master Emerald seems to tolerate them.  
\- The Master Emerald doesn't feel threatened by three kids, sure. But what will happen next? I'm afraid they talk about the island. If humans discover that it exists-  
Shadow interrupted him, placing his hands on his shoulders. - GUN knew the existence of the island in Sonic times, and certainly the current human government knows that it exists, but will not find it, thanks to the shields. You can feel comfortable.  
Knuckles looked down. - Look, it's one thing to host them here, show them the island and give them some advice. Another is to reveal its secrets, teach them to ifeel/i and exploit the connection with the chaos energy. - he took a step back - I can't do it with mobians and I'm not going to do it with human. Don't ask me that. Teach them what you know, if they already master it, but don't ask me to reveal the secrets of energy. I won't.  
\- I understand. But if you don't intend to train them, you shouldn't fool them.  
Knuckles sighed slightly - I know, I know. I'll tell them tomorrow. After bringing the baskets of grapes to the source.  
Hidden behind the small window of rock, Nadia stopped listening and lay down, knowing that she would not sleep, she was so furious.  
The hedgehog smiled and shook his head, then sat on the trunk, looking at the stars - You know, I thought of Sonic today. To us who competed, to our rivalry. - he looked down on his own hands - it was beautiful, but also sad.  
\- As always. - the guardian left the dishes to dry and sat next to the hedgehog, his muzzle facing the stars.  
\- Tera has a lot of him. You had to see her expression as she ran. But she's not Sonic. The funny thing is that teaching her has helped me too.  
Knuckles smiled - I'm glad it warmed your heart. - he looked at him - But don't forget: one day she will leave. And you will stay.  
Shadow nodded and looked back at the stars - True. But as long as she stays in this world, I will be happy to help her find her way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: lost havens

The next morning, even before Shadow woke up, even before the sun itself, Knuckles was on his feet.  
The alarm clock on Nadia's cell phone vibrated but she was already staring at the shadows on the wall, waiting for the signal.  
Alexi and Tera were still sleeping, and Nadia doubted that the hedgehog would get up anytime soon. She decided not to wake her.  
She got dressed, took an apple for breakfast and joined Knuckles at the door. The echidna watched the sun rise.  
\- Good morning. - Nadia greeted.  
\- Good morning.  
They took the baskets of grapes and set off along the path, entering the woods.  
\- What should we do with these baskets? - only then did Nadia notice that besides the grapes there was other fruit.  
\- You'll see.  
The path climbed uphill towards the mountain and skirted a stream where a group of rabbits watered. Nadia heard the rustling of the leaves in the light breeze and the birds singing in the branches.  
In the woods near the cities you could hear the roar of engines in the distance or the passage of an airplane. On Angel Island however, there were no other noises in the background. Beyond what she heard around her, there was total and complete silence.  
The hares followed them along the stream and only then Nadia realize that they were not afraid.  
\- Animals don't run away. - she comment.  
\- Why should they? They know me, and have never seen a human before.  
\- Usually animals run away if they see someone or hear a noise.  
\- Not here. And not with me. They know I protect them.  
Nadia tilted her head. - But you hunt them too.  
\- I know. But if I didn't control their population, they would multiply and die of hunger and disease. - explained the echidna. - A guardian must do what is right, even if it seems cruel.  
Nadia looked down and continued walking, enjoying that natural silence. It was the kind of silence that drove a good portion of the population crazy, but that many people found relaxing.  
She was one of those.  
Silver had said that before meeting Sonic and Tails, Knuckles had lived alone on the island indefinitely.  
She wondered how it should be, living with that silence.  
He saw a smaller path that led into the woods, among blue flowers with a good perfume and blackberry bushes.  
She lingered.  
\- Stop.  
Nadia turned to look at the echidna. A gust of wind moved the dreadlocks and formed a whirlwind of petals on the secondary path.  
\- Never leave this road. It is a safe way. The others are full of traps.  
\- Traps? Why?  
\- For intruders.  
\- But nobody knows about this place.  
\- Humans don't know it. But Mobians have always known about the island. Many tried to come here and steal the Master Emerald, long ago.  
\- So the traps have been there since the Eggman era?  
\- Yes. But I've always kept them with care. They are all active and operating.  
Nadia looked once more at the path, and the two went on walking side by side.  
Because of the perspective, it was impossible to notice the void that separated small flowers from the further blackberry bushes: a deep hole, bristling with spikes and full of bones.  
\- Why don't you want anyone on your island?  
\- It's not a place to live.  
\- It seems to me a paradise.  
\- And this must remain.  
They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached the top of a hill. There the trees were more distant from each other, fine and young, on a carpet of sparse grass and moss. The stream that Nadia had seen was born there, in a sapphire-colored lake, surrounded by a few collapsed marble columns. But what struck the human were the creatures intent on playing near the water. They were squat and plump like rag dolls, almost all blue, with a golden pom pom on their heads and small wings like fairies.  
Knuckles placed the baskets on the grass and approached the creatures who, as they saw him, rose and surrounded him as if to greet him.  
Nadia realized that she had heard the guardian laugh for the first time. A genuine and sincere laugh.  
Then one of the creatures noticed it. It was like the others, but it had a red bow tie around its neck.  
\- Cha-chao! - He exclaimed, flying towards her.  
Nadia took a step back. The little creature tilted her head - Cha-chao! - He repeated, fluttering around her.  
Nadia smiled - Emh, hi?  
\- Cha-Cha! Cha-Chao Chao! - whatever he said, the little creature seemed enthusiastic, to the point that he clung to the human's head.  
Having noticed their curious friend, the others followed him, leaving Knuckles perplexed to observe the scene.  
\- You seem to be nice to Cheese. - comment.  
The little creature on Nadia's head leapt down and flew towards Knuckles, while the rest of them returned to scatter around the clearing.  
\- What are they? - Nadia asked.  
\- They're Chaos. And they usually don't come close to anyone. - He replied, looking her seriously, almost as if he suspected who knows what.  
She smiled - I'm lucky then. - looked around, in the clearing full of little creatures - What is a Chao?  
\- A direct and sentient emanation of the ancestral energy of chaos.  
Nadia blinked - What?  
The guardian shrugged - What I said.  
\- Oh - she said, stroking the head of one of the little creatures - Why don't they come near anyone?  
\- They are pure creatures, born from the energy that gave birth to the Emeralds, which still pervades the planet and binds every living thing. They can't stand places or creatures contaminated by waste or wickedness. - the echidna turned, taking a few steps towards the lake - Once they occupied the still uncontaminated places of the planet, near sources of pure water. People called those places Chao Garden. - he observed his reflection in the water, with Cheese sticking out from behind his shoulder - With the development of the metropolises, those places disappeared one by one. This is the only place where they still manage to survive.

Knuckles distributed the fruit to the Chaos and then sat on a fallen column, wetting his feet in the pond.  
Nadia observed the ruins and only then noticed the statue.  
\- Who is she?  
\- Her name was Tikal. She was a guardian like me, and she was my ancestor too. His conscience now rests within the Master Emerald, with the other guardians.  
\- Do guardians end up in the Emerald Master after death?  
\- So said the elders. They become part of the energy they protected in life and their spirits roam the island along with it, guiding the new guardians.  
Nadia thought about those words - And can you hear them?  
The guardian shook his head. - No. But I know They're always with me.  
Nadia was saddened. Despite those words, he could almost feel the deep solitude of the echidna.  
Being the last of your kind had to suck.  
She changed the subject.  
\- Why does that chao have a bow tie?  
Knuckles seemed to revive himself, abandoning the sad and thoughtful expression. - You mean Cheese? Well he once had a Mobian friend named Cream. It was she who put it. Cheese lived with her until - he broke off, leaving the sentence incomplete, and stood up. Cheese felt his sadness and landed on his shoulder, trilling "Chao Chao" and managing to snatch a smile from him.  
Nadia smiled in turn. - She must have been a good person if a Chao lived with her.  
\- Yes, Cream was. - Knuckles said, stroking Cheese. - Her soul was wonderful.  
Nadia didn't know what to say. She watched Knuckles caress Cheese's head, with those hands wrapped in fabric and leather laces, which lead uncovered the fearsome spikes capable of crushing the stone. - I'm sorry - she said.  
\- Don't be sorry. This is how it works when you are immortal. Now come ba- he stopped and Cheese stiffened in his grasp. He escaped the guardian and went to Nadia.  
Knuckles had his teeth bared in a snarl. The red fur was straight on his back and arms.  
\- What's up?  
\- Something wrong.  
Nadia looked around, but it seemed all right. Chaos also played quietly.  
\- Go back home. - Knuckles said. - You know the path.  
\- And you're not coming?  
\- I have to check something. - he said, then turned to the ruins, growling low. - Come on, go!  
Nadia took the empty baskets and hurried. As soon as she turned the corner, Knuckles hurriedly disappeared into the greenery.  
Nadia emerged from behind a tree, looking in the direction Knuckles had taken.  
_Not this time, master. If you don't want to teach me, I will learn from myself._  
She left the baskets and ran on the path taken by Knuckles.

With the longer stride and the echidna's speed, lower than Sonic and Shadow's, Nadia managed to keep up with him and emerged shortly after him in a large clearing occupied by a step pyramid.  
At the top of the pyramid, there was the largest emerald Nadia had ever seen, surrounded by seven columns with smaller gems on top.  
One of the columns was empty.  
\- That must be the Master Emerald. It's huge. - Nadia murmured. In human society, that gem had to have an incalculable value.  
\- You followed me! - the echidna cried, giving her back. How had he noticed it? She was well hidden.  
\- Get out of those bushes. I know you are there. I feel it.  
How had he done it? Nadia came out and looked at him - How did you see me?  
The echidna didn't reply. He was furious.  
_He didn't see me. I'm sure. And he couldn't hear the rustling, because he was running too. So how did he do it?_  
\- Disobeying me isn't wise, little girl. Not in times like this. - he proceeded to the ziggurat and pressed one of the stones, pushing it back.  
A trap door in the ground opened and a pillar emerged with an iron structure over it that enclosed a purple sphere.  
\- Since you're here now, watch the emerald. I'll be back soon. - he touched the sphere and disappeared within a ray of light. Here's what it was: a strange teleportation model.  
_I'm not staying here!_  
She was there to learn, to improve herself. Not to stand guard and left behind.  
She touched the sphere and disappeared within the ray of light.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: metal madness

She found herself in a place she never thought she would find on the island.  
It looked like an amusement park. It must have been a riot of lights and colors in its golden years. Now it looked like a large, ghostly sheet metal skeleton covered with moss and rust, the faded colors and most of the lights off.  
Here and there there were half-burned and flickering neon signs. One of them was left with only three letters lit.

DIE

_Maybe I should go back._  
She shook her head. No, she would find Knuckles and help him with the threat, whatever it was.  
_So he will understand that I am strong enough. That I can manage powers he spoke to Shadow last night._  
She had left the Master Emerald's shrine by day but in the strange amusement park was night. In the silence the squeaks of still moving structures and the burst of lights that gave way rangs. The smell of burnt oil and light bulbs was everywhere.  
She walked in search of Knuckles among the unstable and creaking structures. Most of the spring devices were broken and out of order, which made it easier to move forward.  
\- Master Knuckles! - she called. Between squeaks and creaks there was a deep, abnormal silence. She started to believe she had made a big mistake following the echidna.  
_Maybe I'm still on time. I have to go back._  
But she went on, driven by an insane curiosity, like a child in a haunted house. What place was that? And why was there such a place on Angel Island?  
_Am I still on Angel Island?_  
That thought froze her blood. Yes of course, she still had to be on the island, right?  
She kept walking and reached a pair of white and red cylinders, stationary. In front of her a platform, under her a chasm full of sheets and rubbish. She could use the cylinders to get to the other side, but they were in the wrong position.  
_One moment, maybe I can restore power to this place._  
She smiled - Yes! Mmh let's see. The panel should be here. There it is!  
She leaned over and lifted the metal lid. The rusty screws failed to hold it in place and after a couple of tugs it gave way. Nadia fixed the various cables, then concentrated the energy in one finger and gave a small discharge.  
She shouted when a cloud of sparks exploded in he face, but the lights came on and the cylinders started to move.  
\- Ah, one to zero for me! - she exclaimed, then turned to the cylinders, calculated the times and took a run.  
She landed on the first cylinder, then calculated again and jumped on the second.  
She landed, and the rust-damaged arm of the cylinder didn't hold the extra weight, breaking like a toothpick and plunging it into the ditch.  
The cylinder got stuck on top but she continued to slide, screaming and feeling only the cold metal cut her skin and bump into her body.  
She ended up in a place where there was nothing but cables, like so many tangled snakes. They ended anchored to a central pillar that looked and sounded like an old overloaded generator.  
In the tangle of cables he glimpsed the head of Sonic the Hedgehog.  
She shouted, before realizing it was a robot. A robot like Sonic.  
RESET COMPLETED. ALL SYSTEMS OPERATING.  
The mechanical voice rumbled in the place, smashing her eardrums. She was shaking.  
After a long time, she felt she's loosing control  
POTENTIAL THREAT TO THE CORE IDENTIFIED. STARTING DEFENSE PROTOCOL. LEVEL 3.  
_No Nadia. No lightning strikes here. It would blow everything up._  
She clenched her fists.  
_What? What am I going to do now?_  
She heard a noise behind her. She noticed the turret but it was too late.  
She heard an explosion, but felt no pain.  
When she opened her eyes again, she saw Knuckles pull his spikes out of the turret. - I told you not to follow me! - the echidna was furious - When will you listen to me?  
\- I didn't want to be left behind!  
\- Do you prefer to risk your life against Metal Sonic?  
\- Who?  
LOADING COMPLETED. ACTIVE DEFENSE PROTOCOL. RELEASE ALPHA UNIT..  
Thousands of tiny wasp-shaped robots emerged from what appeared to be air vents.  
Knuckles lifted Nadia up and jumped up from the hole she had fallen into.  
RELEASE BETA, GAMMA AND DELTA UNITS.  
Once on top Knuckles ran to the teleportation panel, chased by a cloud of wasp robots, joined by motobugs and eggrobots. But it was not easy to go back: Metal Sonic seemed to have total control of the area, which seemed like it had gone mad. The cylinders went up and down like those of an engine, the wheels turned too fast, the lights flickered, increasing in intensity and more than one exploded. One of the big wheels finally came off and Knuckles jumped, dodging it by a whisker. He kept running and found other cylinders. He intercepted the first with a punch, sending him on to the following, unhinging them from their position and interrupting their movement, and then crossing the void with a leap.  
Nadia held on to him, watching the puffs come out of his muzzle and feeling the guardian's arms tighten her as if in a vice.  
A robotic wasp stung her arm and she screamed. Electric shock rose from her while appealing to all her forces to maintain control.  
She heard a yelp - If you have electricity to hurl, be sure to do it on the right target!  
Nadia opened her eyes. Knuckles was right. Last time she had let fear and despair prevail and power had dominated her. Fear was at the root of the loss of control.  
But what if she could turn fear into something else, reacting with not a defense's instinct, but with an attack's one?  
Faced with a steep climb Knuckles did not hesitate, but it was clear that he didn't have enough thrust to overcome it.  
Nadia heard him murmur something, like a chant and out of nowhere his thrust increased, as if something had infused new energy into his muscles.  
But the echidna was still moving slowly and the robots were gaining ground.  
Nadia moved into the guardian's grasp, just enough to look back and release an arm. Electricity enveloped it and the lightning struck a too close motobug, destroying it. Knuckles held her with one arm and planted the other knuckle in the sheet metal, starting to climb.  
He reached the top with shaking legs and saw the teleportation panel. He threw Nadia towards the sphere - Get out of here now!  
Knuckles turned to the robots and mad structures. He closed his eyes.  
_The servants are the seven chaos_  
The robots approached, the motobugs drove up the hill climbing slowly.  
_Chaos is power enriched by the heart_  
The cloud of wasps swiftly passed the climb and threw himself on the guardian  
\- The Controller exist to unify the chaos.  
He raised his fist and felt the stingers enter his flesh. The knuckles hit the ground and the green energy spread like a shock wave.  
Then Nadia jump into the panel.

\- Wait, you have one on your face. - Tera reached out and removed the robotic wasp.  
Knuckles growled, rubbing his hand there. He and Nadia had never spoken to each other since they returned to the camp. The hedgehog had no idea what had happened, but it looked serious.  
When Shadow and Alexi returned, the raccoon started talking to Nadia about how he had practiced hitting pressure points and how Shadow was a very demanding master in that field.  
\- What happened to you? - the hedgehog asked when he saw the echidna sitting on the trunk and the robotic wasps scattered on the ground.  
\- Metal Sonic.  
\- Again?  
\- Yes.  
\- Are you Ok? Are you hurt?  
\- I'm fine.  
Shadow sat down next to the guardian to examine him better. He knew he used to downplay when it was about his safety. He looked at wasp stings, ruffled quills, fur burned in some places and trembling hands - You are exhausted. Has him become such a serious problem?  
\- No, but I had to protect the human.  
\- Did you bring her with you?  
\- Do you think I'm stupid? No, she followed me, even though I told her not to.  
Knuckles watched the three suspiciously. He met Nadia's gaze and she turned away.  
The human whispered, but the hearing of the echidna was sharp.  
\- I don't know what he did. He said some words, then punched the ground and there was this shock wave. It was like a blackout. Everything turned off, including robots. I have to find out how he did it.  
Knuckles chuckled - Good luck.  
The three turned and the echidna rose, pushing Shadow aside and advancing towards Nadia  
\- You are a fool and an unconscious - he narrowed his gaze - I will not allow you to follow me anymore. And from tomorrow's dawn, silence will be the only thing you will receive from me.  
Nadia's eyes widened. - Master Knuckles  
\- Shut up! If I weren't so tall, I'd give you a hard lesson! - the echidna narrowed his eyes and raised his hand to his head, dizzy. Shadow approached him, but Knuckles pushed him away again - You could have died! Have you thought about it? What would have happened if I hadn't been able to protect you?  
Only then did Nadia notice the burnt fur. So she remembered the wasp, the fright and that yelp.  
She had accidentally injured Knuckles. She had lost control as with her father.  
But he hadn't let her go.

_I have been so foolish_.  
She felt tears sting her eyes, so she ran away on the prairie.  
\- Where are you going girl? Come back here! - Knuckles staggered forward and Shadow supported him.  
\- I'll take care of her. But first let me check those wounds.  
\- They are just scratches.  
\- Of course, and I'm Amy Rose. Come on, let's go inside.  
Alexi and Tera had returned to the cave during the echidna outburst and were now silent in their rooms.  
Shadow sat Knuckles on his couch. The guardian leaned the pillow and then his back against the wall. His pulse ran. Shadow hadn't seen him so scared for quite some time.  
\- Gods, Shadow, what if she was hurt, or worse?  
\- But it didn't happen, right? - Said the hedgehog as he checked the sunburn. - It's useless to keep thinking about it.  
\- I know but - the echidna growled - if it happens again?  
\- I think she has learned the lesson.  
\- I can't be sure. I will no longer allow her to help me or follow me.  
Shadow disinfected and bandaged the burns. Knuckles strove to do the same with the wasp stings he could get, then took the antidote offered by Shadow. Meanwhile, he told him everything.  
Shadow got up, leaving the echidna sitting on his bed with a cup of hot tea in his hands - Stay here and don't get up. I'm going to get Nadia. If I find you out of bed, I swear on the emeralds, I will send your grape stocks to the first winery I find.  
Knuckles sighed. - Yes mom.  
Shadow walked, poured the exit and, with his back to him, raised his arm and showed the middle finger.

Nadia sat on a rock on the edge of the clearing, turning her back on the bonfire and observing the starry sky.  
Shadow approached her, rustling the grass that came to his sides.  
Nadia turned to look at him, then turned her gaze to the woods.  
\- Do you want to tell me what happened?  
She wiped her eyes and turned around - Didn't Knuckles tell you?  
\- He did it. But I want to hear it from you.  
Nadia sighed. - Okay.  
She told Shadow how they had gone through the woods, brought the grapes to Chao Garden and finally how Knuckles had sensed a threat and told her to go back.  
\- Why didn't you listen to him?  
\- I was angry.  
Shadow tilted his head. - Angry? Why?  
\- I heard you last night. I heard Knuckles say it wouldn't teach us anything. He doesn't trust us, and he doesn't trust me, because I'm human.  
Shadow mentally reproached himself for not thinking about it. The three guys were within earshot and just because the light was off, didn't mean they were asleep.  
\- I'm sorry you heard.  
Bad choice of words. He heard a sarcastic giggle from the human.  
\- I mean, I'm sorry for what you heard. I'm sorry it made you angry.  
\- Knuckles will never trust us. He doesn't care to help us, nor about the fate of the world. He only cares about this island.  
\- If he cared only about the island, he would have let you go when you electrocuted him.  
He saw her wince. Nadia turned with wide eyes - I didn't want to do it, I swear. I was afraid. I've never been so afraid since my father- she stopped and started crying again, putting a hand on his face. - He hate me, right?  
Shadow came closer. - No. I've talked to him, and he just kept telling me how scared he was.  
Nadia sobbed. - I knew it. He's afraid of me.  
\- Not of you. _For_ you. - He feared that you might be hurt or worse, and he fears that someday it will happen if you don't listen to him. That's why he doesn't want you to follow him now.  
Nadia wiped her eyes and looked at the dark hedgehog. - I wanted to show him that I am strong enough, that I am an ally, not a child to look after. That I can fight with him and that he can trust me, because I can manage anything he decides to teach me, including energy secrets.  
Shadow was beginning to see the common thread of all that trouble, chain after chain of misunderstandings. They could solve everything by talking and clarifying their positions but Knuckles and Nadia were two hard heads, both impulsive and emotional.  
He sighed.  
\- Knuckles couldn't teach you his control even if he wanted to. Do you remember the story he told? Only an echidna of his own tribe could learn it, and still would not be able to reach his level.  
Nadia wiped her cheeks. - Why? What make him different from the other echidnas in his tribe?  
Shadow didn't answer immediately, undecided. - I shouldn't tell you, but I want to trust you. It has to do with something that happened before he was born: his father dreamed of a terrible threat that Knuckles would have to face. It would defeat him, and then destroy everything he cared about. To avoid the tragedy, his father took the egg that contained his son and infused a huge amount of chaos energy into it, to create a super guardian. Knuckles is something like a living chaos emerald, so his control is something unique. Now, keep this for yourself, don't mention it to anyone. It 's avery personal information that Knuckles has confided to me.  
Nadia nodded. - I won't tell anyone, I promise. - she turned his gaze to the bonfire. - You think he'll forgive me?  
\- Maybe, if you show him he can trust you. At the altar you thought he wanted to leave you behind, but he left you to watch Master Emerald. It's the most precious object on the whole island, what Knuckles is charged to protect  
\- I hadn't seen it in that way. - Nadia sighed - And I left it unattended. If that Metal Sonic stole it...  
\- Oh, he wouldn't have. He cannot move from Carnival Night. - Shadow leapt onto the rock and sat down next to her.  
\- I saw it, you know? I ended up by chance in the room with the generator. He was all surrounded by cables. Who is he ? It looked like Sonic.  
\- It's a robotic copy of Sonic created by Eggman to defeat him.  
\- From Eggman? He should be dust by now.  
\- His body is unusable, yes, but before his mind deteriorated he found a way to interface with the central core of Carnival Night and he merged with it. Now he control the whole area. Or rather, he _is_ the area.  
\- Have you ever managed to defeat him?  
\- To get rid of him we should destroy the whole area, with serious consequences for the island. For now the best option is deactivate the whole system through the main switch. Carnival Night is a large area full of obsolete technologies. Metal Sonic takes a lot of time to reconnect and reboot the entire system.  
Nadia made a face - Basically, every time he comes back on, you go to turn him off.  
\- To put it simply, yes, it's correct. But it's strange that Knuckles felt his awakening so early.  
\- Felt?  
Shadow nodded. - A guardian thing. He is connected with the whole island through the energy of chaos. In short, if something relevant happens or a vehicle lands anywhere on the island, he knows it.  
\- Wow. And can teach it to us?  
\- I don't know. Knuckles doesn't know how most of his skills work. Some come naturally to him and he cannot explain them, others he seem to have forgotten them completely. He vaguely remembers things he could do and would not know how to do now. He has existed for much longer than me, and his head is a mess.  
\- Have you tried to help him remember?  
\- Many times. And it always ends with nightmares or migraines. Sometimes he remembers people who existed long ago and spend several days in mourning, as if he had lost them the day before. - stood up and went down from the rock. - It's getting late. Let's go back to the bonfire.  
Nadia saw him take a few steps and finally followed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: the storm

Knuckles woke up hearing a thunder.  
He went out to find a cloud-covered sky to welcome him. Dense and dark clouds, with blue shades that didn't promise anything good.  
\- I have to move the island higher. - he murmured and then shook his head: the shields didn' t hold the air and to overcome those cumulonimbus clouds, he would have to climb very high, too much to bear for the guys. Shadow and Knuckles like other adult mobians had no problems even in space, but puppies and humans weren't so lucky.  
He couldn't delay: he went back inside, took a sheet of paper and wrote a quick message which he left on the front door, then ran away.

\- A storm' s coming. - Shadow read - I have to protect the emeralds and the island. Take the kids to Hidden Palace. There you' ll be safe.  
\- What a wind. - Tera murmured, looking through the window next to the door.  
\- Where's Master Knuckles? - Alexi asked.  
\- He will go around the island to make sure animals and chaos are safe. Then he will bring the emeralds to Hidden Palace and finally go to the altar of the Master Emerald and stay there to protect it.  
\- Then we have to help him. - Nadia said.  
\- No. Knuckles can take care of himself. And it would be too dangerous for you. Take your things. I will take care of the rest.  
It took a bit for them to gather all their things, and even then the sky didn' t seem to lighten.  
Shadow had a dark expression on his face. He would have helped Knuckles if he hadn't known him so well: the echidna worried about him, sometimes more than the emerald. Shadow knew how to look after himself but he also knew that Knuckles would not be able to concentrate knowing him out in the storm instead of safe. With the head elsewhere would have made a mistake, and with such a storm, an error can cost dearly.  
\- I just saw a lightning hit the ground! - Alexi exclaimed - A fucking lightning!  
Shadow saw a darker spot on the trunk near the bonfire. The spots became two, then three, four, until a cascade of water fell in large and heavy drops, between thunder, lightning and a wind that bent the trees.  
\- Master Shadow, I'm afraid.  
Shadow came closer to Tera, staring at the window.  
\- Let's get out of here.  
Alexi's eyes widened - Do you want to go out there?  
\- We won't go out the way you think. - Shadow rummaged through the spines and extracted a red emerald. - When you are ready, stand by me.  
They huddled around Shadow, holding hands. They were ready.  
But Tera saw her communicator, forgotten on the table - Oh no.  
She released Alexi's hand.  
\- Chaos Control!

Hidden Palace was dark and silent as always. Walls full of frescoes, inscriptions and mosaics surrounded the largest rooms of the building. It was there that Knuckles kept what he held most dear.  
In the central hall nothing seemed to have changed: the luminescent crystals and the pool of water on which the path leading to the pillars with emeralds stretched were immaculate as usual.  
Shadow did not expect to find animals. Birds, deer, deer and an army of bunnies. Prey and predators together, without injuring themselves, protected from a common danger. Such an anomalous behavior could only be explained by the influence of the Chaos and they, in fact, were also present.  
Only Knuckles and the Master Emerald were missing.  
\- Tera? Tera!  
Shadow looked at the three and saw they were two. His eyes widened - Where is she?  
\- She left my hand!

\- Oh shoot shoot shoot!  
Tera had the communicator in her hand, but she was left alone in the cave and the water was slowly entering from under the door.  
The little hedgehog reacted instinctively, leaving the cave to escape the water and seek shelter elsewhere. She didn't know where the others were and she had no idea how to reach them.  
She lowered her ears when she heard the thunder. She tried to advance with the strong wind, holding on to the tall grass of the prairie to reach the wood.  
But the wind was simply too much for her. For a moment she felt her feet come off the ground and shouted, clinging to the grass, the creepers and anything sturdy she found. Then she threw herself on the ground, crushing herself against it, too scared to try anything else.  
About fifty meters away, Shadow reappeared in the cave but found it empty and with the door open. He appeared on the threshold of the cave calling the little hedgehog, but the strong wind in the opposite direction prevented Tera from hearing him and the tall grass hid the small lilac body from Shadow's sight.  
\- She can't have gone far. - Shadow saw the woods and went quickly skating there.  
_She knows Mushroom Hill well. Maybe she went to seek shelter over there or on that path._  
If he had taken the path that went into the prairie he would have run into her almost immediately, but the path to Mushroom Hill was reached by going around the cave, going in the opposite direction to the prairie.

A bad feeling reached Knuckles on the altar of the Master Emerald. The echidna clenched his fists and stared at the emerald. The big gem wobbled on its pedestal, wrapped in a net of ropes with pegs planted in the rock, which kept it well anchored to the ground.  
The storm was bad and Knuckles felt it would get worse. Leaving the emerald unattended was out of the question.  
But that feeling, that alarm bell in his head, pushed him to return to the cave. And when a sensation pushed him to move away from the emerald, it was never something good.  
The life of someone dear was in danger. Maybe Shadow had somehow, been hurt.  
He looked at the gem - I'll be right back. I promise.  
He ran as fast as he could, but it took him several minutes to reach the cave. Luckily he emerged from the side of the wood right in front of Tera and as he advanced towards the cave he noticed her.  
The little hedgehog was crying and was now soaked.  
Knuckles ran to her and repaired it with his own body, planting a knuckle on the ground. - I'm here child. Everything will be fine.  
She clung to his neck and he hugged her with his free hand.  
That feeling disturbed him again, but this time weaker, mixed with the urge to move in a specific direction.  
_Ok. Who? Where?_  
He waited motionless, then got up and ran to the woods.  
The wind howled through the trees, bent them, broke them, but Knuckles didn't stop.  
He jumped, dodging a falling log, and sliding down a muddy escarpment. He held Tera close so that branches and rubble raised by the wind did not hurt her, protecting her as best he could. Tera was afraid, but the guardian's firm grip was enough to make her feel safe. It never loosened, always the same, sure but never too strong.  
Knuckles didn't match Sonic in speed, but he was still a good runner and it didn't take him long to reach Mushroom Hill.  
There he heard someone calling desperately and recognized Shadow's voice.  
He changed his way and kept running - Shadow!  
The hedgehog turned, the muzzle as white as wax and the sodden fur - Knuckles! I couldn't find- his eyes wide when he saw Tera and it was like removing a boulder from his chest. - Where the heck was she?  
\- Questions later. Take us to safety.  
Shadow shook himself and nodded, pulling out the red emerald.

\- Wow look at these frescoes! - Alexi exclaimed - And these engravings! They must be thousands years old, and they are all in perfect condition!  
Once he reached Hidden Palace, Knuckles took the kettle and made a hot brew for everyone. Shadow and Tera were soaked, so he rummaged for warm towels and blankets. He felt the emerald scream in his mind, giving him a sense of apprehension.  
_I'm coming. Hold on._  
Tera had finished a hot herbal tea and now slept bundled in two blankets, squeezing tightly the white fur of Shadow.  
The hedgehog was exhausted, more out of concern than running, and hugged the hedgehog trying to remain alert, as if he wanted to protect her from everything.  
The only ones still full of energy were Nadia and Alexi: once it was ascertained that Tera was well, they had started exploring the room.  
\- Master Knuckles, what are those stones?  
The guardian winced at Alexi's voice - These are the Super Emeralds. The mother stones of the Chaos emeralds.  
\- And that mosaic? - Nadia ascked but the echidna did not answer, rubbing her head at the umpteenth call of the Master Emerald.  
_Just one more minute._  
Alexi joined him just then and the fur on Knuckles' back lifted.  
\- Master, are the writings on the walls all in echidna?  
He received a grunt of assent and smiled - Fantastic! Maybe I can translate them!  
Knuckles rubbed his forehead - Do they teach you dead languages at school?  
The boy's smile faded - Well, actually I never went to school. But Master Silver taught me some echidna, among other things.  
\- Really? - the guardian spoke calmly, but there was something hostile in his gaze - And why did he teach you that?  
Alexi looked down - Well, I asked him. Ever since he started giving me lessons, I've always liked history. The Echidnas, the mystery of the space human colony Ark.  
\- Did Silver tell you about the Ark? - Shadow asked  
\- Yes. I know all about you and Sonic, how you stopped the Biolizard and prevented the colony from crashing on Earth. And I also know about the Resistance, how Eggman conquered the world and a small group of Mobian led by the Commander rose to fight him.  
Knuckles became careful.  
\- Every year during this period citizen makes the Commemoration. We could go there. - Alexi said.  
\- No. - Knuckles said. He wanted to go. The Master Emerald was calling him louder every time and his apprehension was growing - With the threat of golems, you have to think about training. And with the attack a few days ago, I don't think they will have things to celebrate in the city.  
\- It's not a party. It's a commemoration. - Alexi replied - And it never jumps, circumstances don't matter. It starts at sunset, with a torchlight procession. Citizen reaches the square, places the flowers on the statue and then someone tell the story of the Resistance. There' s a stage with a microphone and everyone can share the stories handed down.  
\- It looks nice. - Shadow said.  
\- It is. - Nadia replied, approaching - Silver takes us every year. Only, in the long run we end up hearing the same stories anytime. - her eyes widened - You could tell yours!  
\- It's true! - Alexi exclaimed - Master Shadow, you fought in the Resistance didn't you? And Master Knuckles is very good at telling stories. - he turned to the echidna - You know the history of the Resistance, right? I bet they would all hang on your lips.  
Knuckles looked away. Shadow knew that the Resistance was a sensitive topic for him. He hadn't said much to him or even to Sonic about how he had led the Resistance from the start to the rescue of the blue hedgehog. Once the war was over, he had taken Sonic aside the same evening during the celebrations. Sonic then told all members of the Resistance that Knuckles had returned to Angel Island, and asked not to reveal his role as commander to anyone. Whenever Shadow or Silver asked, he sidetracked the conversation or kept silent.  
But those kids were persistent.  
\- Please!- Tera took his hand and pulled it a few times. - Grandpa always takes us!  
\- Yeah, and we could say hello to him. I have to admit I miss him a little. - Alexi said, looking away.  
Shadow just looked at Knuckles, letting him decide.  
Knuckles had no time to waste, or the Master Emerald would cause him a headache as big as a palace – Ok! Fine! But I don't guarantee the story. Now I have to go. I have to protect the Master Emerald.  
\- Why don't you bring it here? Alexi asked.  
\- I can't move it from the sanctuary. If it is removed from the pedestal, the whole island will fall into the sea.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11: books and faces

Alexi woke up early and looked around: Shadow was sleeping, and Knuckles hadn't yet returned.  
He smiled.  
He took pen and paper from his backpack, along with a notebook where he kept what Silver had taught him about the Echidna language.  
He approached the wall with the large mosaic. He knew it was the prophecy about Sonic and with the topic already known, it was easier to translate.  
He would then use the knowledge acquired to translate the words on the other frescoes.  
He sat down to write and after a few hours, he obtained a coherent text:

_When sun finishes the thirty-sixth cycle, a threat will come from sea.  
He will tell the truth and tell the false. He will advance concealing his intentions.  
Shadow will stretch on mother stone, but the Wind's Son will bring back light._

Alexi smiled, satisfied with his work, although it had made sense only to a small part of the inscriptions around the mosaic.  
He wanted to test himself with something unknown, so he walked among the frescoes.  
He stopped in front of one of them: he portrayed an echidna in an armor of gold and blue robes, with a staff in his hand and a mask that resembled that of an Egyptian pharaoh. The green energy enveloped him making him stand out on the black of the eclipse behind him. Below him lay a landscape of ash and ruins, from which sprouted what appeared.  
Alexi decided to translate the writings around it. It took all his patience and goodwill but in the end, in addition to the headache, he remedied only one word.

_Enerjak_

\- What the heck mean that? - he whispered and looked up at the figure in the eclipse - Maybe it's the name of that warrior. Or the echidna term for Apocalypse, or whatever it represents to the landscape.  
\- Hey what are you doing?  
Alexi leapt, clutching the notes to her chest, turning and holding back a scream.  
He let himself fall, first sitting and then lying down, when he saw Nadia.  
She watched him from above as he regained color.  
\- I thought you were Master Knuckles. - said the raccoon, relaxing.  
They went back to their backpacks and sat down to eat some snacks for breakfast.  
\- You say it's still raining? - Nadia asked  
\- I don't know. From here I can't hear the thunder.  
Nadia shrugged - Maybe it stopped.  
\- I don't believe. Knuckles hasn't come back yet. That's good, because I want to translate other frescoes. He showed them the notes. - I was curious and bored, so I wanted to try.  
\- What does "Enerjak" mean?  
\- I don't know. Maybe it's a name. I found it there. - he indicated the fresco with the eclipse.  
\- We could ask Master Knuckles. - Alexi said but immediately shook his head. - No. If I ask him, he will find that I have translated the frescoes.  
\- And he'll be angry - Nadia finished - He gets angry about everything.  
\- Nah. It only does it if we don't do what it says.  
\- Which includes not touching, not looking, not moving, not speaking - Nadia snorted - Luckily he forgot that we breathe.  
Alexi laughed and finally got up - I don't know about you, but I want to know more about this place. Who knows when we will be back.  
\- Probably never. - Nadia said, standing up - I'm with you. Let's explore.

\- This place is huge. - Murmured Nadia  
\- Yeah. And look at these archives. - Alexi replied  
The two had left the main room taking the corridor on the right and finding themselves in a room almost as big as the previous one and on two levels, where the frescoes gave way to wall bookcases containing books and scrolls.  
\- These scrolls look ancient - said Alexi.  
\- Hey look. - Nadia indicated books. Alexi immediately noticed that for each book there were two copies: one was the ancient echidna tome while the one alongside was much more recent and written in the common language. He reached out and took one of the most recent books, opening it gently.

_Myths and legends of the East's Tribe  
Translation by Knuckles the Echidna_

\- It's from Knuckles. - said the raccoon and turned his gaze on the shelves - He translated all these books. It must have taken decades. - leafed through the book - There are also figures. I bet they are faithful to the original ones.  
\- You mean he copied and translated everything? - Said Nadia.  
\- It seems so. I wonder if - Alexi reached out to the oldest tome written in echidna and opened it.  
\- Be careful.  
Alexi turned the pages gently - The language is different but the hand is the same. He must have made copies before the originals deteriorated. - he looked at her - Not only did he keep the Master Emerald, but also the history and culture of his people. Do you have any idea of the historical value of this place?  
Nadia looked at the archive and then at the wide open door on the corridor. - Knuckles will kill us if he finds us here.  
\- You can say it for sure.  
The human rearranged the books - Let's go back to the salon and take a different direction.  
Alexi looked reluctant. He looked back at the books again and noticed something - Wait a minute. - he reached out, scrolling the books with his finger to one in particular, with a space next to it, empty.

\- Look, this doesn't have the translated copy.  
However, the book alongside had it, like the following and those around it.  
\- How strange.  
\- You say he didn't translate it on purpose? Master Shadow says there are things Knuckles doesn't tell. - an idea flashed at the human's head, crazy as dangerous. - Do you think you can translate it?  
Alexi looked at her as if she had uttered a forbidden formula. After a moment of incredulous silence he replied - I don't know. And in any case, Knuckles will notice that it's missing if I take it with me. Unless - he took the book and looked around. There were several stacks of books stacked against the shelves. Alexi took one and put it in the place of the untranslated one - If he is not going to translate this book, he shouldn't notice the difference. They are all bound with the same skin. He looked at the ancient book in his hands and shivered. He could still put it back, retrace his steps.  
But curiosity was too strong. The idea of testing himself, of reading and translating an authentic Echidna tome, was too tempting.  
He put the book in his backpack. - Let's go back.

They went back to the hall and took the corridor going in the opposite direction. This emerged in a second arched side tunnel, surrounded by darkness. Nadia took her cell phone and used the light to illuminate the street: a row of tiles that stretched surrounded by pools of water. At the corners of each tank, against the walls, there were stone columns and between the columns, a fresco. On each column there was a mirror.  
Nadia noticed that all the mirrors were broken and the frescoes were also damaged in many places, but not for the time: it was as if someone had hit them with an hammer.  
Alexi put his feet in the water and walked along the frescoes. - How strange. Usually in places like this you see scenes of everyday life, celebrations and rituals. These instead look like portraits. And they are all broken at face height.  
\- Alexi, come here!  
Nadia had reached the end of the walkway. There was a black stone full of inscriptions, so many that it was difficult to read them so close they were.  
But Nadia pointed the beam of light on the wall, on the faces of the only still intact fresco.  
\- Sonic, Tails, and Silver. - Alexi said.  
\- We really should get out of here. - Said Nadia.  
\- Only a moment. - Alexi looked at the stone. - Your device takes pictures, right?  
Nadia nodded.  
\- Can you borrow me it? I want to take a picture.  
\- Are you crazy?  
\- Please. I want to know what is written above. Or at least get an idea.  
Nadia thought, then sighed and handed Alexi her cell phone. The raccoon put the writing well into focus and took the picture, then returned the phone - Come on, let's go back before Master Knuckles return.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ice Cap

Outside it was a mess, although calling it such was an understatement.  
Felled trees, branches and leaves everywhere, sheets of robots scattered around by the wind, then wooden beams and all kinds of stuff left around by him or Shadow. Plus a host of other odds and wind-blown waste.  
The cave where they lived was flooded, all that was left, unusable.  
On the ground there were still hailstones as big as tennis balls.  
\- Shit, what a mess. - the guardian murmured. He shook his head and went to work.  
The sun described its arch in the sky by watching the guardian move logs and collect metal sheets.  
He hadn't seen Nadia and Shadow yet, for sure the hedgehog was training her.  
Knuckles had emerged at dawn from a pile of branches and leaves, shaken his fur and returned to the palace to get something for breakfast. Tera and Alexi were there, but when he came out they didn't follow him: Alexi preferred to study. Knuckles had seen it hesitantly, but hadn't given it too much weight. Tera, on the other hand, wanted to follow him and protested, between sneezes, but Knuckles was adamant.  
He tought they would have to stay in the palace a little longer, at least as long as necessary to create a new refuge for them. They didn't have many supplies and he should have thought of that too.  
He turned his gaze to the dark, cloud-covered sky. One more problem. He had to move the island out of the clouds if he didn't want to risk another hailstorm like that. But crossing clouds and storm winds was not easy.  
\- Tonight. When Shadow and the kids will be safe.  
The animals hadn't yet come out of the palace. A bad sign, but also one less problem. Knuckles had decided to close the doors so as not to let them out at all.  
With the animals safe, he could look for supplies: the dried meat in the refuge had gone, there was no undamaged fruit in the whole forest, including his poor vines, and he didn't know how much the water was contaminated.  
The only solution was to draw on his reserves in the Ice Cap icebox. But he would need extra hands and he didn't want to bring Tera there with that cold.  
He reflected, then retraced his steps into the palace.  
Alexi was drinking some juice and almost choked when she saw the teleportation activate.  
Knuckles went down the steps, his gaze on the raccoon - Ah, I was just looking for you. Put on warm clothes: we're going to Ice Cap. - he looked at the kid - You look pale. Did Tera infect you with her cold?  
Alexi found the strength to speak. His body and his backpack on the sleeping bag were all that hid the big echidna tome and his translation notes. - No, I'm fine. - he stammered - I prepare immediately. I'll join you out ok?  
\- Agree. But first I get some supplies. - he moved to avoid the raccoon, but he blocked his way again.  
\- NO! I mean, no, no, I can handle it. I'll prepare the backpacks. You already have a lot to do out there.  
Knuckles looked at him confused, but he was right: he had a lot to do and he could get on with the job. - As you wish. I'll wait for you outside.  
Alexi collapsed as soon as Knuckles left. He drained all the juice and withdrew the book and notes, closing the luggage tightly - I must seriously think of a better hiding place. That was close.  
He took his hiking backpack and Knuckles' backpack and filled them with equipment and supplies, then put on the heaviest clothes he had and went out.

Alexi followed Knuckles to one of the teleportation panels. He wondered how the guardian could tell them apart, since they looked all the same.  
The teleportation took them to the snowy peak of Ice Cap, where Knuckles had his cave with supplies.  
Alexi sank to the knee in the snow and shivered. The icy wind lifted the snow making the crystals swirl.  
\- Come on, the icebox is ahead. - Knuckles said.  
Alexi didn't imagine that "ahead" meant two hours of walking uphill on a path barely visible between snow and ice and that, in areas where it was not slippery, unstable or covered with snow, it crossed cliffs lashed by a strong wind .  
The red fur of Knuckles gradually became speckled with white as they walked. The guardian wore his usual clothes but for some reason he didn't seem to suffer from the cold, unlike Alexi who froze.  
\- How do you get dressed like that? - he asked, gritting his teeth.  
The guardian stopped and turned around. - I have no idea. But it only happens on this mountain. If I were elsewhere, I would suffer from the cold like you.  
\- How is it possible?  
\- I don't know. Maybe it's the island. Here it's different for me.  
They kept walking.  
\- And you never thought about investigating?  
\- I did, a long time ago. But I only found legends and tales. It's impossible to say whether they are fantasies or there is some truth.  
Alexi thought, continuing to walk - Could it be because you're the guardian? - he panted.  
\- It can be, but I'm not sure. Even Sonic didn't feel cold up here or the heat in Lava Reef. And neither does Shadow.  
Alexi gasped - Is there still a way to go?  
\- Are you tired?  
The raccoon grimaced - Of course not! But I'm cold.  
\- We're almost there.  
After another short uphill stretch, they reached a cave. Knuckles entered it, threw his rucksack on the ground and entered a path illuminated by blue crystals, which ended in a circular room, where dozens of boxes and sacks were piled up.  
Part of the wall was of rock, while a portion free of provisions was of ice blocks.  
Knuckles removed the blocks and entered the icebox with a large empty sack. - Wait me here. It's warmer.  
Alexi nodded and as Knuckles collected supplies, he looked around.  
The cave was partly an ice chest and partly a warehouse. Food wasn't the only thing present. But between old furniture and tools, Alexi saw something interesting.  
\- Wow! - he exclaimed, looking at the three tables. He started to take one.  
\- Don't touch them! - Knuckles' voice made him jump. - They belong to Sonic and Tails!  
Alexi immediately left the tables - Sorry. I didn't know. What are they? They look like snowboards  
\- They're not. They're hoverboard. - Knuckles dragged two full sacks out and replaced the ice blocks.  
\- Seriously? - Alexi looked at the third table, the red one. - Is the red one yours? You don't look like a hoverboard guy.  
\- I am not. It was Sonic who got me involved. But I know how to use it, if that's what you want to know. - he approached the raccoon and took the red table. - Come. - he took a couple of steps and noticed that Alexi didn't take his eyes off his table.  
He stopped. - What's so interesting about it?  
\- Uh? Nothing. It's just that since I was a child I have wanted an hoverboard of my own. But they cost and you know - he looked away and put his hands in his pockets. - no pocket money, no parties with gifts. And the little I collected I needed to eat.  
Knuckles looked at the two remaining boards. The thought of giving one to that boy touched him, but he didn't want to. He cared a lot, like all the old things that belonged to Sonic and Tails. They helped him not to forget them.  
\- Do you know that Silver would give you one if you asked him?  
\- Are you joking? Silver has already given me everything. He gave me a roof, food, a family, a house, an education. I won't ask him anything else.  
\- You mean he never gave you anything for parties or birthdays?  
\- Yes he did. I have always asked for useful things, such as clothes, books.  
\- But not what you really wanted.  
The raccoon shook his head. - There were things I wanted, but I didn't need them. And I didn't want to be selfish.  
Knuckles stared at him for a few moments, then walked away, leaving Alexi confused.  
He followed him out of the cave and saw him put down the table and put a foot on it.  
\- Hold one of the bags and go up behind me. Hold on to me with the other arm and don't let go.  
Alexi obeyed.  
\- Are you ready? Try not to unbalance me. - the boy nodded and Knuckles pressed forward with his foot, activating the table. The magnetic field anchored their feet to the smooth surface and the board lifted up.  
Knuckles felt the raccoon stagger and regain his balance.  
\- Now let's go down. Are you scared?  
\- Nope! - Alexi sounded elated.  
The echidna started and gradually gained speed, descending down the mountain with Alexi screaming behind him.  
\- Cool! Faster! Weeeeee!  
Knuckles ignored him. The boy was moving more than expected and on more than one occasion he risked dropping them. At that speed he still managed to keep control of the board. Accelerating meant endangering both.  
He thought about what the boy had said to him. It wasn't difficult for him to understand. He was an orphan too. He was left alone when he was still a puppy, and in his shoes he would think the same way.  
_Damn it, I'm getting attached to them._  
He had suspected it for some time: the fear for the human, the tenderness towards the hedgehog and now the sympathy for Alexi.  
_That's no good. I have to stop this as long as I can. Keep distance, avoid talking.  
I can't lose someone else._

At sunset they reached the entrance of Hidden Palace. Knuckles got off the table and turned it off.  
\- I carry the sack inside. - Alexi said.  
\- No, wait boy. Come here.  
Alexi came over. The echidna took the sack and put the table in his hand. - I lend it to you. Don't ruin it.  
Alexi looked at him - Seriously?  
\- Do you think I'm joking? I take the bags. I can read in your face that you are dying to try my hoverboard. - having said that, he left with both sacks of supplies.  
\- But I'm not able. - said Alexi. - Can you teach me?  
Knuckles stopped. He knew Alexi hadn't had the best of childhood and wanted to make him happy.  
But he also wanted to distance himself from those three and his good deed had turned against him.  
\- Try to do it yourself. If you really can't, I'll give you a hand. - he said. Alexi seemed a smart guy, he would surely learn on his own.  
However the raccoon seemed to get sad – Ok. - he said and went away alone with the table.

When Shadow and Nadia reached the Palace, the fire was burning and the food was ready.  
The girl immediately approached Alexi, who was reading his anatomy book again. The red hoverboard was by his side. The little raccoon had fallen several times trying and was a little bruised as well as tired from the trip to Ice Cap.  
He smiled at her when he saw her - Hey! How did the training go?  
\- Good. Master Shadow taught me some techniques with energy. she replied and her gaze fell on the table. Is that an hoverboard? Where did you find it?  
\- It's from Knuckles. He lent it to me. I went to Ice Cap with him to get supplies. - he lowered his voice - so I didn't have much time to devote to "you know what"  
Nadia took a quick look around her: Knuckles poured the soup and Shadow conversed with Tera. She lowered his voice - Do you think you can?  
\- I don't know. It's a kind of archaic dialect. I can't understand it well.  
Knuckles distributed the bowls with the soup, then sat down. - Tonight I'll move Angel Island out of the storm winds.  
Alexi looked at Shadow - Move the island?  
The echidna didn't reply, continuing to eat.  
\- Knuckles can use the energy of chaos to direct the island where he likes. - Shadow said  
Tera raised her muzzle and looked at Knuckles - Seriously? An entire island?  
Knuckles sighed, annoyed. - Yup.  
\- It takes a great deal of concentration and excellent energy control for such a thing. - Nadia commented - How do you do it?  
\- I imagine a map with the island in the center and I imagine that it moves following a route.  
\- That's all? - she seemed perplexed.  
Knuckles put the empty bowl down and stood up. - That's all. Sounds easy huh? Do you want to try it? You wouldn't succeed. I did it on the first try, when I was still a puppy. Why? Because I'm the guardian. How? I have no idea. Now that I have answered all your questions, can I go?  
They watched him in silence, even Shadow was perplexed. The guardian walked to the teleporter.  
\- Wow. - said Nadia - I didn't think I was rude. I just wanted to know.  
\- You weren't rude. It's just Knuckles. He doesn't like it when asked too many questions like that. It makes it feel like under a magnifying glass.

It was raining, the wind slapped his muzzle. It was dark and cold, with only lightning to give a few seconds of light.  
Knuckles placed his palms on the emerald and closed his eyes. He felt the energy flow in his limbs and his body, he felt it expand around him, wrap the island, concentrate in a specific point, press towards a direction.  
He imagined the map and the island move like a point on the map, then he took his hands off the emerald and lifted them up. The freezing rain drenched his fur, the wind lashed his dreadlocks, relentlessly.  
He was cold, but he tried not to think about it. Getting out of the storm would take all night, maybe even longer.  
Lightning touched the ground a few meters from the ziggurat but the echidna did not move. He had experienced similar situations before: all he could do was stay focused and pray that the lightning wouldn't hit him.  
The wind grew stronger and eventually he had to plant his claws in the ground in order not to fly away. He moved so as to have the emerald behind him and stand between the gem and the trees twisted by the wind.  
He punched through a torn trunk that flew towards him and remained like this: one claw planted on the ground and the other free to hit anything that threatened the emerald.  
A long night awaited him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Broken promises

Shadow left the palace at dawn. He hadn't slept. Outside, the sky was still overcast, but there was no wind and light rain was falling.  
He immediately went to the ziggurat and ran up the stairs.  
The guardian was there, kneeling in front of the emerald, with one of his fists planted in the rock: eyes closed, fur ruffled and full of earth, leaves and twigs.  
Shadow knelt in front of him and put a hand on his cold and wet shoulder - Knuckles? Is everything alright?  
The echidna moved and slowly opened his eyes. He raised his head and looked at Shadow - Yes. We are almost out of the storm.  
\- Perfect. - the hedgehog smiled - I brought you some towels, and something hot to drink.  
Knuckles smiled - Thanks. - wrapped himself in the towel and took the steaming cup. - I think I'll stay here today. The island follows the route, but I don't want to risk.  
Shadow knew it was an excuse. Knuckles was often too proud to admit he was tired. Knowing him, the hedgehog played the game. - As you want. I will take Tera to Mushroom Hill. I know she goes there alone, and I think I'll say two words to her about it.  
Knuckles sipped the herbal tea in silence.  
\- I saw Alexi try your old hoverboard. - the hedgehog said.  
\- Yes. I lent it to him. It turns out that he always wanted one of his own.  
Shadow smiled.  
\- Why that face? - the echidna narrowed his gaze. - Stop that.  
\- Admit it, you like having them around.  
\- You're wrong. I wanted to do that guy a favor, that's all. I didn't want them and I don't want them between my feet.  
Shadow put his hands on his hips. - I know you enough to understand when you lie.  
The guardian set the cup and towel down on the ground and returned to the emerald, approaching one of the stone columns.  
\- Hey, we were talking!  
\- The discussion is over.  
Shadow crossed his arms. - You always do that. Instead of facing a problem, you prefer to hide behind your emerald. Why don't you turn around, look at me and tell me what's wrong?  
Knuckles inhaled deeply and stroked the column. He was looking at the one in front of him, just behind the emerald, where three letters "STH" and a date below were engraved.  
_\- What the heck are you doing?  
\- I'm leaving a testimony.  
\- Isn't enough having your name on squares and streets?  
The blue hedgehog shrugged. - I wanted it to be in an important place. - he crossed his arms, with his usual little smile. - And then you'll remember me, knucklehead.  
\- It will be hard for me to forget you: You are really irritating.  
\- I'm happy to see you too, Knux.  
\- Don't call me that! And get off my island!_  
\- You know. - he only said.  
Shadow closed his eyes and inhaled. - I understand that you don't want to create bonds, even I was once. - he approached the guardian, who seemed absorbed in his thoughts. - But I realized that I was only hurting myself. Even an immortal life must be lived. Every bond we create makes us grow, makes us better, and stronger.  
\- You don't know what you're saying.  
\- I know what I'm saying! - Shadow clenched his fists - I know you still suffer for Sonic but-  
\- Do you remember when Sonic left? - Knuckles' hand stopped - I asked you to leave me out of the crusades, from the acts of heroism, from the mess in which the world put itself. And above all, I asked you not to bring anyone to my island. No mortals.  
\- Yes, I remember. But we made a promise to-  
Knuckles spun around - You made a promise to me! You promised not to do anything that could hurt me. - he detached his hand from the column and stopped to face the hedgehog, while the emerald seemed to react to his irritation, lighting up. - But you brought those kids to the island and despite all my efforts to stay away from them, I can't deny that their presence makes me happy.  
Shadow smiled slightly and took a step forward - So what's the problem?  
\- _This_ is the problem! - cried the echidna, punching the column, cracking the bare rock - Other names on the stone, other faces on walls! Other friends that I'll have to let go! - he advanced towards Shadow. The Master Emerald pulsed behind him, flooding the sanctuary and the clearing of green light, casting the dark face of his guardian into the shadows. The violet eyes tint was gone, replaced by a lime green.  
\- Knux  
\- DON'T CALL ME THAT'!  
Shadow could literally feel the anger in those words spread in a gust of wind that passed through his fur. He put his hands forward and took a step back, instinctively. Usually a friendly confrontation resolved their quarrels, but this time it looked different: he had never seen him so angry. He swore he saw something ethereal behind him, like the flutter of a cloak. - Knuckles. - he corrected himself - You don't have to see it that way. It can only hurt you. - he said calmly - Why don't you just treasure the time spent with who you lost? They live, Knuckles. They live in memories you created with them.  
The echidna's gaze softened and he relaxed his arms at his sides.  
\- You're so naive.  
Shadow narrowed his gaze.  
\- Do you think I became immortal yesterday? Or four hundred years ago? What you feel, I have already felt, and I have long believed in the things you now believe in. But do you know what the truth is? Do you know what it's like to be _really_ ancient?  
Shadow was silent.  
\- Every memory hurts. Because you know those moments won't return and people won't come back: they are part of a time long gone, and wherever they are you can't reach them. So, you find new people, create new memories, until they become too many for your head. - he advanced towards the hedgehog, his gaze fixed on his: the emerald in the ruby - Then, you forget. Forget your loved ones, forget yourself. -continued to advance. - You get confused among the ages, and in your dreams you see ghosts that you don't recognize, remains of a life you didn't know you lived. You see names and faces, engraved on the stones, which were once important, and you don't remember why. - stopped in one palm from the hedgehog. - And in the end, only you remain: nothing but an empty shell in a sea of memories.  
Shadow didn't know what to say. He didn't believe that the echidna's suffering was so deep. No confrontation would have solved the matter at that point: he had to talk to him.  
He raised his arms, bringing them closer to the red one - Knuckles, listen, I don't think Sonic wants-  
He found himself on the ground, his cheek burning.  
\- SONIC IS DEAD! - shouted the echidna and the Master Emerald pulsed louder - He left us! He chose to leave us! I prayed him, begged to stay but he - he put his hands to his head, his eyes closed – I... I HATE HIM!  
It was an imperceptible noise, yet Knuckles heard it like a crash in his head. He turned abruptly and looked at the small crack on the emerald. He staggered towards the gem, stretching his trembling hands and leaning on the now cold surface, sliding to his knees - I'm sorry... - he whispered, purple eyes full of tears – I'm so sorry...  
Shadow rubbed his cheek, watching the echidna caress the emerald murmuring thousand apologies, as if he had wounded a living creature. He approached slowly, leaning close to him.  
\- Knuckles  
\- Leave us alone.  
\- Look, I didn't imagine-  
\- Please. Leave us alone.  
Shadow sighed, getting up. They had always shared the pain, they had always faced it together. Knuckles' request hurt him, but it hurt him even more to be responsible for that outburst. - Ok. But I won't go far. I'm at the foot of the staircase if you want to talk.  
Having said that, he turned his back, his ears folded over his head.

Shadow watched the sun describe its arch in the sky. He had let Tera go alone, and hoped with all his might that she would come back as whole as ever. Despite of her carefree character, the hedgehog knew how to be cautious.  
He had climbed to the top of the sanctuary a few times, and both had found Knuckles curled up in a tight ball against the emerald.  
Only in the late afternoon he hear footsteps coming down the stairs.  
Knuckles sat down beside him and after a long silence spoke - I'm sorry for the slap.  
\- It doesn't matter.  
\- I'm sorry for the things I said. I was tired and-  
\- It's my fault. I made you a promise and I didn't keep it. I apologize.  
\- I apologize too. I have been bad with you. I don't think you're naive. - he said - It's true: memories keep our loved ones alive but - he sighed - they also hurt. And mine are so many, so confused. - took his head in his hands. - I remember my parents. I remember them when I was a puppy, and I remember their disappearance. But I also remember meeting them again as an adult. Except I can't put those memories in a specific time. I remember collapsing the part of the island that hosts Carnival Night. But it's still here. So I wonder, did they rebuild it? Who? When? How? - he made a grimace - Damn, now my head hurts.  
Shadow listened but his thoughts were elsewhere. Guardian's words, the cynicism and the bitterness with which he had pronounced them, worried him. He needed to speak to Silver. The albino had a gift when it came to giving advice.  
The commemoration in memory of the Resistance was held that evening and the kids couldn't wait to go. They would spend the night at Silver's house and Shadow would take the opportunity to talk to him.  
Knuckles had clung to him, abandoning himself to a silent cry.  
A lot of time ago, he didn't believe that the hard and irascible guardian could hide a kind and sensitive soul.  
Time had led them to come closer to each other, to support each other, to face eternity together. He remembered how many times he himself had cried, despairing in the strong and sure grip of the red one, for a lost love, for a friend who had disappeared.  
He put his hands on the guard's back, returning with a light hug.  
It didn't matter how hard the present was or how uncertain the future was: it was there for Knuckles, as the guardian was for him.  
Many times he had wondered what it was, if it was a form of love, of friendship or something more powerful that did not have a name among mortals. Whatever it was, it was more powerful than any feelings he had experienced so far.  
He didn't know much else. He only knew that he care about him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: resistance and confession

The streets of the city were illuminated and full of festoons. Shadow found that a good turnover was born around the solemn event. On the occasion, in the streets leading to the square, there were stalls selling food and some even antiques dating back to the Resistance period, or so the owners said.

Only one street was bare: the one where the torchlight went by.  
They headed there, meanwhile taking a look at the stalls.  
\- Haven't you seen the commemoration? Alexi asked Shadow, who seemed disoriented.  
\- I usually go out of town at this time of year. - answered the hedgehog - I don't like to remember those years.  
\- Thanks for joining us.  
Shadow gave him a slight smile, noting his peeled knees and the patches on his legs. He had no intention of giving up on that hoverboard.  
\- Granpa!  
Tera ran to Silver, throwing herself into his arms.  
\- Oplà! Where's my granddaughter! - he exclaimed, taking her in his arms. - And where are my kids? Aren't you going to say hello to your old man?  
Nadia and Alexi came over to hug him.  
\- So, are you doing well? Have you made progress? Ah, what a rude man! Shadow, Knuckles, my friends, come here!  
Shadow approached and offered him his hand, Silver took his arm, pulled towards himself and embraced Shadow, patting him on the back the surprised hedgehog, who chuckled.  
Knuckles approached Silver with the first smile of the evening. Until then he had followed the group in silence and with the air of someone who should have stayed at home, possibly in bed. He wanted to stay on the island to rest, but he didn't want to disappoint the guys, who couldn't wait to show the event to him and Shadow.  
He let the hedgehog hug him. The way the echidna reciprocated didn't escape the albino. Knuckles' grip was usually strong and secure, and it was not long in coming, while it was stunted, insecure, almost as if he were afraid of touching him. Something was wrong.  
He didn't mention it. Whatever it was, it was a speech for later.  
After the greetings, they proceeded to the torchlight procession.  
\- You know, I think I combined one of mine, - Silver announced as he strode briskly with the help of his staff. Shadow recognized the playful tone of the young man he learned to love like a younger brother.  
\- The mayor set me up again this time and I thoughtlessly mentioned your names.  
\- Our names for what? - Knuckles asked, looking away.  
\- Well, for the stories about the Resistance. They've heard my stories so many times, but I don't think I've ever heard your voices on stage.  
\- You want that we- Shadow started  
\- I don't like to tell that kind of stories. - Knuckles said.  
\- Please guys. That youth in the square waits for new stories. The testimonials are increasingly sparse and repetitive. Besides, Knuckles, I know how good you are at storytelling. - Silver put a hand on Knuckles' shoulder - And if there are things you don't feel like sharing, just omit them. After all, you are the narrator.  
\- I don't know what to tell. They aren't good stories.  
\- They don't have to be beautiful. They have to be true. - the hedgehog replied. - The purpose of the commemoration is to remember the past, to transmit the authentic memory of the Resistance to the new generations. And you've lived it more than anyone else.  
\- I don't know...  
\- Please?  
\- Mmh...  
\- Pretty please?  
Then Knuckles surrendered with a sigh. - All right. But only because you are asking for it.  
Silver chuckled, and the three joined the torchlight with their torches.  
Knuckles stayed in line with their group and Alexi joined Silver.  
\- Master Silver?  
\- Alexi, how many times do I have to repeat it? You can simply call me Silver.  
The raccoon smiled. - Silver. Why did you say that Knuckles lived the Resistance more than the others? Did Angel Island play an important role in the war? Or did the Master Emerald have it?  
Silver smiled - Well, actually at that time Knuckles left the island to join the Resistance. And over time his role in it led him to be very close to the commander. He took orders directly from him.  
Alexi's eyes widened - Seriously? So does he know him?  
\- We all knew him. Me, Shadow, Knuckles. - he said - But the commander, he was a very humble mobian. He retired immediately after the end of the war and asked us not to reveal his name.  
\- Yes. Maybe that's also why people love him so much.  
In the square was the stage, right at the foot of the resistance monument, as Alexi had said. The monument depicted a group of mobians intent on running uphill on a pile of robot remains. The one at the top of the line held a flag.  
Shadow and Knuckles threw the torches into the braziers and made their way to the statue to admire it closely. The echidna stroked the golden letters on the black marble slab with her hand.

IN MEMORY OF THE RESISTANCE,  
OF HIS FALLS  
AND OF THE COMMANDER,

WHO WORTHY OF EVERY HONOR,  
CHOOSE ANONYMITY.

He smiled and felt Shadow's hand on his shoulder.  
\- So many deads. I could have done more.  
\- You did everything you could.  
\- You really think that?  
\- Yes.  
\- If I had used chaos, or the Master Emerald...  
\- Eggman would find it, and once he got it, nothing could stop him. - the hedgehog replied. - You couldn't save everyone.  
Knuckles sighed. - Yes, you' re right.  
\- Are you ok?  
\- Yes. - Replied the echidna, confused. - Why you asked?  
\- You just said I'm right.  
Knuckles took the line, grunted and walked away. Shadow followed him with a chuckle.  
They returned to Silver and the boys. On stage there was an old bellied badger with a band on his chest.  
He cleared his throat - As Mayor, I'm happy to announce the start of the celebrations in memory of the Resistance. May those days and heroes remain forever in the memory of Mobius. Today's testimonials ..  
\- Oh! Come, we have to get closer to the stage. - Silver whispered and started making his way as the mayor continued his speech.  
He arrived just in time to be called and went up the steps, accompanied by applause. He waited with a smile for the crowd to subside, then took the floor.  
\- My dear fellow citizens, I am very happy to be with you again. Some of you may have noticed that for some time we have always been the same, with the same stories. This year I allowed myself to bring two of my dear friends, who lived those days like me. - days long gone, but it was known to everyone how in the past Silver was able to travel through time. Skill that he wasn't using now, due to his physique weakened by the years and unable to withstand a temporal journey. - Shadow the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna!  
The two went on stage while the crowd greeted them with shouts and applause.  
\- I feel uncomfortable. - the hedgehog whispered to the echidna hidden behind him.  
\- You go first.  
\- What? But-  
\- I don't care. You go first.  
The echidna pushed him and Shadow staggered towards the microphone. He looked at the waiting crowd and forced a smile - Eeh - the microphone whistled loudly - Oh, shit! What's this deal? How do I turn it off?  
Silver nodded to the mayor and the mayor to the technician. Time to change the microphone and Shadow had already cursed more than once in an attempt to fix it, with more than a woman in the crowd who covering children's ears.  
Shadow cleared his throat - Testing? Test? One two three? - he sighed - Oh thank you mobius... - he murmured and then turned to the crowd.  
\- Here, there have been events in the resistance.- he began - But thinking about it, they could be stories similar to some you have already heard therefore, I think I could tell you something different. - cleared his throat and took a breath - I met him a month before Eggman conquered the world.  
He tell of Infinite, before Infinite existed. People watched him in amazement and hung from his lips. Shadow lost the thread a couple of times and the tone betrayed his discomfort but the story was compelling enough to involve them, old or young they were and the words of the hedgehog gradually acquired greater security.  
They made a big applause and then it was Knuckles' turn. The echidna approached the microphone with reluctance and low gaze – I... I don't know how to start. I was ... I was very close to the Commander, you can say that I was like his second. I took orders from him, carried them out or sent them as appropriate. I know that he is very loved by all of you, and that this is still an event of great importance in your eyes, despite the past time. - he glanced quickly to the audience.

\- Was asked to me to tell the truth, to convey the true nature of the Resistance, and that's what I will do. I will tell you about the Commander, and the Resistance before Sonic. - he paused, and heard silence.

They waited, listening, so the echidna took a breath and started. - The Commander was a good person. But in war this doesn't count. In war you have to do what needs to be done, no matter if it looks dirty or evil in peacetime. - he put his trembling hands on the microphone - And it's worse, when you're the loser one. The winner can always afford to show compassion, to do something good in the midst of all those horrors. But those who are forced to give up ground every day, cannot afford gestures of charity. - he paused, looking for right words. - Think of Resistance as a body: the Commander had to keep it alive. It didn't mattered to lose a finger, a hand or an entire leg. The heart had to continue to pulse and the lungs to get air. As long as the Resistance lived, there was hope: it was the last force to oppose Eggman and we knew that every mobian, free or slave, had his last hopes in it. With the fall of Resistance, all Mobius would have stopped fighting, surrendering to Eggman. And the Commander knew it. - he closed his eyes, moving his face away from the microphone so as not to hear his sigh. - There have been months of terror, sacrifices and difficult choices, those before Sonic, those where the Commander struggled to keep everything together, to keep himself together. I ... I'm afraid I can't tell you all about them, but I'll try to give you an idea.  
What followed was illuminating: many now remembered resistance as a glorious event, imbued with an aura of honor like a knightly duel. Knuckles laid it bare for what it was: a brutal and wild struggle for survival. He tell about destroyed villages, places of captivity, assaults on arms and food stores and even secret encounters with Eggman himself, of negotiations and compromises often degrading, to save the Resistance: saving one village rather than another, or leaving that Eggman obtained a village in exchange for a consignment of supplies that would have prevented the commander and his men from starving.  
Eggman loved to play with Resistance, to leave them breathless, then give them breath. To let them rise, only to throw them on their knees again.  
Heavy silence had fallen on the square. Shadow and Silver looked confused: they knew the fight had been tough in that early period, but they didn't imagine it had reached that level of despair. It happened that Knuckles omitted details, or didn't explain the reason for orders and strategies, but they had never thought of secret negotiations with Eggman.  
\- When we found out that Sonic was still alive, it was as if Chaos himself had descended on Mobius to tell us that it was over, and that we could breathe a sigh of relief, that we had more than a vague hope. With Sonic we have won, but a victory doesn' t change the past. - Knuckles said, as the first rays of light caressed the square, now at the end of his story. - The Commander was a good person. But the war has brought out his worst part. Something he should have lived with forever. - he tightened his grip on the microphone – Some people wonder why he chose anonymity. I think he did because there was nothing honorable in what he did, even if in the future they would have told otherwise. - in the end he found the courage to watch the crowd listening - I told you these things, because you deserved to hear them. You deserved to know the truth. Maybe it will change the way you see things. Maybe your opinion on the Commander will change. I don't take up his defense, but I can tell you he did everything he could. He did what seemed like the lesser evil at the time. It simply did what needed to be done. For a free world.  
When he finished, Knuckles felt light-headed. He had lifted a great deal of weight, he felt it. Now, however, he was afraid that fatigue would betray him. His last words, the motto of the resistance itself, seemed to startle the audience experienced by the long story. He took his leave by banging his fist on his chest and bowing his head, the gesture he used as a Commander at the time of the resistance.  
Then he remained in that position. Waiting.  
For a moment there was only silence, then someone applauded. Others joined him and soon there was one big applause.  
Silver smiled.  
\- Thank you. - muttered Knuckles, but he was already far from the microphone. - Thank you so much.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Revelations

When he caught up with the others, Shadow noticed how tired he was. His was not a story, but a confession. A confession that cost him a lot.  
Knuckles avoided his gaze and Shadow shifted his to Silver, who was saying goodbye to the mayor, and to the guys sleeping on their feet.  
They didn't stay for the final speech, because it was very late. They walked to the albino's house, who lived nearby.  
Silver gave them two rooms and wished them a good sleep, after which he left them.  
Before parting, the hedgehog noticed a smile on the face of the echidna.  
\- You seem happy. - he comment.  
\- I am.  
\- What you told - the hedgehog began - It mustn't been easy.  
\- It wasn't. But I needed to do it. I needed to know.  
\- Know what?  
\- If they could forgive me.  
\- Forgive you?  
\- Yes. I did terrible things to get the Resistance going.  
\- Why didn't you talk to others? You could find an alternative solution together.  
\- I was afraid to tell them. I thought they wouldn't understand. I thought they would be disgusted. Maybe Silver is now.  
\- Don't be silly. Silver knows you very well and knows that you wouldn't do that kind of thing, if there was even an alternative.  
\- Yes but  
\- Knuckles, I teamed up with Eggman to activate the Eclipse Cannon. I was about to destroy the world. And they forgave me. Do you seriously think they wouldn't do it with you?  
Knuckles smiled slightly. - Yes, I think you're right.  
Seeing his friend relieved, Shadow went to his room to enjoy a well-deserved rest.  
The cries from the room next woke him up, not even a couple of hours later. He gasped, got out of bed and ran to Knuckles' room, who was sitting on the bed trying to calm down.  
\- What happened? I heard you scream!  
\- Bad dream. - panted the echidna - Sorry.  
\- Would you like some water?  
Knuckles nodded, thanking him.  
After bringing the water, Shadow was now awake, so he decided to go back to the kitchen and look for something to eat.  
As he headed there, however, he heard noises coming from the living room.  
The light was on, and Shadow approached cautiously.  
Silver stared at the fire without seeing it, until he heard the footsteps.  
\- Shadow.  
\- How did you recognize me?  
\- Your way of walking: decisive, almost authoritarian step, but light as a feather. - the albino smiled.  
\- I'm sorry. I heard noises, then I saw the light from the fireplace and-  
Silver stopped him – No problem. - he got up, moving slowly towards a sideboard where he kept glasses and a glass bottle with brandy. He took it with two glasses, put everything on the table and sat down. He reached for the bottle, but lingered. - Would you mind? I can recognize someone from the step but I'm still bad at pouring drinks. - he chuckled, but it was short. The albino's face turned serious. - How's Knuckles going? His embrace seemed strange, stunted, as if he were tired.  
\- Actually, I don't know. - Shadow replied, while pouring the brandy - I'm worried about him, and I hoped you could give me some advice.  
\- What happened?

\- We had a fight. - Shadow emptied his glass - He has become attached to the kids and suffers, because he knows that one day he'll lose them. He can't think of anything else.  
Silver closed his eyes, saddened by those words - If I had any other choice-  
\- I know. But you hadn't. - Shadow replied, pouring himself a second glass - This pain is consuming him, and I don't know what to do. I think he's losing his mind.  
At those words, the albino frowned. He took his glass and sipped slowly - Why do you think so?  
\- He mentioned Sonic. He said he hated him because he left us alone. - shook his head – He blamed him, as if he had been choice. - he chuckled.  
Silver took some time to choose the words - In a way, that's it.  
Shadow looked at the albino, frowning - What do you mean?  
Silver sighed - Outside they looked like rivals. Sonic was the first creature to consider Knuckles a friend, not to judge him and to forgive his mistakes. He was his closest friend, as Maria could have been to you. And seeing him grow old, seeing his life slip away from his hands without being able to do anything, was destroying him. So when Sonic was old, Knuckles made him a proposal.  
\- What proposal?  
\- He offered him immortality.  
Shadow slowly placed the glass on the table, without taking his eyes off Silver.  
\- He proposed that he be rejuvenated by using the energy of the Master Emerald. The energy of chaos would regenerate him, restoring the age he was at the time of their meeting. He could repeat the process every time, effectively making him immortal. But Sonic refused.  
Shadow was silent.  
\- Knuckles respected his choice. And he did the same with Tails, Amy, Vector and everyone else.  
It was then that Shadow thought about their discussion under the peach tree.

_Have you ever felt for someone an affection so great that you want to be able to bend time and space to bring it back to you? And if one day you found out that you can do it, would you do it anyway?_

Now he understood the meaning of those words.  
\- How did you know?  
\- Sonic revealed it to me. When I traveled to the past, to give him the last farewell. - explained the albino. - On my return to the future, I went to Knuckles.  
Shadow's head began to rotate, maybe for the brandy, maybe for something else.  
\- I told him I knew what he had proposed to Sonic, and I had come to discuss my terms. - Silver said finally.  
\- You said yes, then.  
\- I said yes. The first time, the second and third. But I asked him to make sure he didn't notice. I didn't want to grow old and rejuvenate, I wanted it to happen gradually, not to arouse suspicion, to give the illusion of a long life.  
Shadow couldn't believe it. The idea that Silver could fool someone had never touched him - But why?  
\- We all fear death, Shadow. I was no exception.  
\- Yes but - he paused, while another question arose in his mind - Why did you age up to this point then?  
The albino approached, taking his hand in his - I told Knuckles I wanted to know what it was like. I didn't want to deny myself old age. But this time, when he offers to rejuvenate me, I will refuse.  
The hedgehog raised his head suddenly - What? Why?  
\- Because everything has its season, Shadow. I had to live four lives to understand what it really meant. - shook the hedgehog's hand - I have seen those I loved die. And unable to bear it again, I abandoned them, leaving each time in silence, without explanation, only to spy on their lives from far, without being able to share joys and sorrows, until I saw them grow old and die again. - He sighed - I have to end all this. - looked at him, without seeing him - I will not leave my little Tera. I won't leave my boys alone. I will stay by their side until the end. - he smiled - When Knuckles comes to see me, I will tell him that he will soon have to add another name to his stone.  
Shadow forced a smile, his eyes shiny - Hopefully not so soon.  
\- Ah, who we want to fool. - Silver chuckled, then turned serious again - Promise me you'll be by his side. You are the only one who can do it. - he smiled - We are not made to be eternal, Shadow, and I'm tired of continuing to run away. I want to face my biggest enemy, I want to do it surrounded by those I love in this time, and finally reunite with those I have loved in the past.  
Shadow nodded as he closed his fist in Silver's hands - I always believed you were just long-lived.  
The other laughed – Yeah, very long-lived.  
Now Shadow was laughing too.  
\- Four hundred years is a little too long for everyone, Shadow.  
They laughed a little longer, remembering the old days and, when Shadow wanted to say goodbye, Silver stopped him - There is still something you need to know.  
Shadow pulled his hand away from the door and turned.  
\- Do you remember when I told you about my visions? I meditated on them for a long time and finally I understood at least in part what it is.  
\- I listen to you.  
\- The voice that speaks in my visions, always repeats the same phrase: "Chaos is order, order is chaos. The hourglass spins, in the World Destroyer's hand"  
Shadow frowned - What the heck does that mean?  
\- It's a prophecy. - Silver went to a small bookshop and stroked the books with his hand - I was sure I had read it somewhere, then I remember: it was a long time ago, when I was studying echidna and my eyes were still good. - took one of the books, touched the cover in relief and handed it to Shadow - The Ancients foresaw the end of the world by an entity known by that name, which would have triggered cataclysms and brought destruction up to extinguish all life on the planet. - he explained, returning to sit down.  
Shadow seemed skeptical - Okay, assuming it's true, how do we stop it?  
\- Nobody can stop him.  
\- Bullshits.  
\- Unfortunately not. I don't think he's a person, or a real enemy. They are ancient legends, Shadow. They have a background of truth, but it is not known which one.  
Shadow thought and snapped his fingers. - Maybe Knuckles has something in his archive. A book, an account. - observed the book - It could be the same thing that erased the Echidna civilization. If so, there must be some document. And the more we know, the more prepared we will be when it happens.  
Silver nodded - I agree. Keep the book. Give it to him. Reading it could discover something more.  
Shadow flipped through the pages without understanding much, then closed the book. - Thanks. Speaking of threats, what about Golems?  
\- They're another problem. Humans monitor their movements and according to data collected they approach Mistic Ruins. They are more than before and their arrival is expected in a week. Humans tried to stop them, bomb them, without no result. And there' s no lake or mountain that they cannot cross. Humans and Mobian are studying an evacuation plan. - Silver sighed - We have been at peace for just over a century, and this is the first city we build together, where we live together. If it will be destroyed, it will be a serious blow for everyone.  
Shadow placed a hand on the albino's shoulder - We'll save the city, you'll see. Once on the island, I will update Knux and show him the book. Something will come to mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Ideas and Consequences

\- I have an idea. - the echidna said.  
\- Really?  
Back on the island, Shadow had just finished telling Knuckles about the golems.  
\- I've been thinking about it for a while. The sentries are echidna constructs, and as guardian of the Master Emerald, I should be able to provide them with new orders, preventing them from returning to the city.  
\- And you only tell me now? - cried the hedgehog, but the echidna remained impassive.  
\- I don't know if it will work. But from the result I will be able to understand what moves them, whether a random impulse or a precise order. Either way, I should be able to impose my guardian authority on them.  
\- So where's the problem?  
\- Generating an impulse that sends the same message to all golems requires a great deal of energy. The island is off the city coast and it' s almost certain that once done, the Master Emerald will not have enough power to feed the shields. In other words, the island will be visible to everyone, and I won't be able to move it for a couple of days.  
Shadow now understood the guardian's concern, and why he hadn't immediately exposed his idea.  
\- Give it a go. - he said.  
\- But if humans-  
\- I'm the ultimate life form, Knuckles. I'm worth an army of humans. The guys and I will defend the island. I will also warn Silver. He has always been good at mediating.  
Knuckles seemed reluctant. - Energy will gather around the island and expand as it englobes the city. The message sent to the golems will be audible to anyone.  
Shadow blinked. - All right. What's the problem?  
\- It will reveal my position, my identity.  
It didn't seem like such a serious problem to Shadow. - You said you might understand what moves golems. It would be an important step forward, which will help us stop them. Please Knuckles.  
The echidna thought, and then sighed, closing his eyes. - I will do it. But please protect the island.  
\- Don't worry.  
\- Leave me alone now. I need concentration.

Knuckles was standing in front of the Master Emerald. He had asked the guys and Shadow to stay in Hidden Palace.  
He closed his eyes, listening. The caress of the sun, the light wind.  
He raised his arms. He stood motionless for a few moments.  
\- The servants are the seven chaos.  
The energy awoke, a slight throb in the master emerald  
\- Chaos is power. Enriched by the heart.  
The light inside the emerald intensified. The wind changed direction.  
\- Controller exist to unify the chaos!  
The emerald shone, wrapped in a green glow.  
\- Master Emerald! Listen to your servant! - cried Knuckles and at that moment the light enveloped him.  
Shadow instantly sensed the change in energy, as if the air had suddenly become dense and heavy.  
Below them, humans and mobians stopped to look at the shape that was being drawn in the sky. What many had identified as a trivial cloud at the beginning was changing color, taking on a bright green tint.  
It went from thin cirrus to dense heap, until it look like a large pile of mint cotton candy.  
Then it exploded.  
The wave of wind swept everything within miles and miles, raising tables, chairs and gazebos, breaking glass and setting off alarms.  
Far from there, the golem army stopped, listening.  
With each sentence, a wave of wind followed.

_I am Knuckles the Echidna. Eighteenth Guardian of the Master Emerald. Son of Locke and Lara-Le. Protector of Angel Island. Avatar of Energy. Leave the mission. Stop the hostilities and go back to where you came from._

As humans and mobians gazed frightened at the island that appeared in the sky, many miles away, the golems started walking again.

Shadow went to the shrine as soon as he felt that the energy had stabilized again.  
Knuckles lay unconscious at the foot of the emerald. The hedgehog knelt beside him and lifted him up - Knuckles? Hey? Wake up.  
He only received a grunt in response.  
Alexi, Tera and Nadia joined him.  
\- He's ok? - the human asked  
\- Yes. He's just tired.  
At that moment, a portal opened a few meters from them.  
\- What the heck happened? - Silver yelled - Shadow? You told me about a message, but a shock wave destroyed half city.  
Shadow spun around. - What? Didn't he send the message?  
\- He did it. But energy has done damage by spreading. The city is a mess, humans are freaking out. Their embassy called me, asking for explanations and what the heck was that kind of island suspended in the air. They identified it as the epicenter of the waves and are so far from taking it as a declaration of war.  
-I'm sorry ... - muttered Knuckles. - They were ... very far away. - looked at the hedgehog - Sh-Shadow ... the island ...  
\- We'll fix everything. - the hedgehog said. - Rest now. - He looked at Silver. - Tell me you can fix this.  
The albino sighed. - I'll try to explain the situation. Knuckles, did they at least stop?  
\- No... they listened to me but ... continue to follow the previous order.  
\- What? You said they would listen to you!  
\- T-There is only one order ... that can override the guardian's authority.  
-Which order?  
Knuckles started to reply, but was coughed up. Shadow shook his head.  
\- It doesn't matter. We'll talk about that later. Get some rest.  
\- I go now - said Silver. - A lot of meetings are waiting for me after today. You take care of Knuckles and the guys, I will try to make the matter better.

Three days later, Shadow and Knukles waited for Silver at Hidden Palace. The echidna was on his pallet, wrapped in a blanket and with a cup of warm infusion in his hands. He still seemed to be tiren after trying to stop golems.  
Tera, Nadia and Alexi had taken care of him together with Shadow, between training sessions, carrying out small tasks and keeping him company. Their kindness made the guardian happy, making him feel loved.  
He stopped fighting that feeling, finding impossible to continue lying to himself: he loved those three, as if they were his children.  
The relationship between Shadow and Tera, however, began to worry him: Shadow loved Tera and treated her like a daughter.  
Gerald had not given to the ultimate life form the ability to procreate. Shadow was sterile and over the centuries, he found himself wanting the only thing he couldn't have, the only thing that separated him from perfection.  
Knuckles knew how much the hedgehog wished to be a parent, and he knew how much it made him suffer not being able to fulfill his desire. There had been several women in his immortal life, with whom he would have liked to take that step and the echidna remembered how he had suffered from it.  
The bottom line was that Tera already had a mother and father. Silver had told them that they were often away from home on business trips and that they often left their daughter in the company of her grandfather.  
Tera was very close to Shadow, but Knuckles was sure that he was also and above all to his parents and that one day the hedgehog would have to get out of that sweet illusion and face reality: Tera was not his daughter, even if treated it as such. Tera had two parents she loved and would live with, once the whole thing was settled.  
He had to talk to Shadow and bring him back to the ground, inflicting some pain immediately to avoid a bigger wound.  
\- Master Knuckles, do you want some biscuits with herbal tea? - Tera asked and Knuckles shook his head.  
\- No, thank you child. I'm fine.  
At that moment the portal opened and Silver came out. From the way he plodded with his stick, he looked tired.  
\- Granpa!  
\- Hi sweetie. - Silver chuckled, running a hand over her head. Shadow and Knuckles noticed how he lacked that panache that characterized him.  
\- What news do you bring? - Shadow asked, once the greetings were over.  
\- I have a good one and a bad one. The good news is that the Mobian embassy and I have managed to settle relationships with humans.  
\- Fantastic! - Alexi exclaimed.  
\- And the bad news? - Knuckles asked.  
Silver sighed - The bad news is that to keep the peace we had to give up Angel Island as a base for the evacuation of the city.  
Knuckles stood up against the wall and almost spilled the brew all over the pallet. - Are you kidding me?  
\- Knuckles, let me finish!  
\- How dare you give something that doesn't even belong to you?  
Shadow supported him and urged him to sit down again. - Knuckles, let him explain. - the black hedgehog looked at the albino, with the air of someone expecting a detailed and satisfactory explanation.  
\- We discussed the matter for a long time. I myself intervened several times, reiterating how it was a place with a complex and delicate ecosystem, unique in its kind, which had to be affected as little as possible. I also mentioned various dangers and the presence of a hostile guardian.  
\- You can say it for sure! - Knuckles clapped his fists.  
\- In the end, we reached an agreement: the citizens will camp in a limited area of the island. Once the emergency is over, they will return to the mainland. The island will remain a neutral and uninhabited area, in order to preserve its ecosystem.  
Knuckles listened carefully, his arms crossed, and finally sighed. - Okay, and where are they going to settle down?  
Silver smiled. - Where indicated by the guardian. I advised them to follow your instructions, since you live on the island. I'll take care of reporting them.  
Knuckles stared at him, his usual frown even more evident. - They can settle in Marble Garden. They will not have to move from there for any reason.  
\- Received. I'm going to report it.  
\- Silver!  
The albino stopped.  
\- I'm not kidding. I have defended this island for centuries, I have got my hands dirty more than once and I am not afraid to do it again. I will have no further contact with them, and anyone who leaves Marble Garden will do so at the risk of his life.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Contrasts

Angel Island rested on the coast, while a long line of people, humans and mobians, moved slowly from the city to its shores. Shadow and Silver along with some humans in camouflage suits coordinated boarding operations and led people to Marble Garden, where they would set up the camp.  
Knuckles watched them from afar, hidden in the thick vegetation. There were ordinary people, innocent and bewildered citizens but also soldiers with their weapons, high positions and, above all, scientists.  
He recognized them from white coats. He hated them. They were already walking around there, with their tools in their hands, wondering who knows what and taking pictures of everything they found.  
He approached a little, taking advantage of the foliage, just enough to capture their conversations.  
\- Did you see the numbers?  
\- Yes. We had never experienced such high radiation levels.  
\- Look at this plant. Should be extinct!  
\- Forget the plant, these are true echidna ruins!  
\- Can you translate the hieroglyphics?  
\- Not yet.  
Knuckles retreated into the thickets of vegetation, leaving the humans to their business and returning to the Master Emerald sanctuary to prepare to lift the island at Silver's signal.

The current GUN commander was worse than the one who Shadow remembered. He felt it, in his way of moving, in his giving orders. He was a proud man, proud of his rank. The kind of person who loved to command but was not as inclined to receive orders.  
The kind of person who brought a lot of problems.  
\- Agent Lifeform.  
Shadow turned around. - I've been retired for quite some time.  
\- You just got called back. We need you to defend the field from threats. Are you with us?  
Shadow crossed his arms. - If it's about defending civilians, I'll help you. But I don't see what threats can reach us miles high.  
The commander looked down on him. - They taught me two things during training, Lifeform. One is: not underestimate your enemy. The other is: always be ready. - he said. - I don't know what those golems are capable of, but I know that nothing has stopped them so far, so if they can get up here, they will find a fucking well-armed outpost between them and the civilians.  
It made sense, after all. Shadow just nodded.  
He followed the commander, watching him coordinate operations to erect the outpost as the city's military forces set up camp for civilians and distributed blankets and provisions.  
The first city where humans and mobians lived in peace had a regular army of both races.  
GUN, on the other hand, was something different.  
It was the eye of the human world on the city, as it once was on the Mobian world. A special organization created with the sole purpose of supervising relations between the two races and ensuring that they were always for the benefit of human society.  
For this, once they knew that a human scientist was working on a weapon in a secret colony in space, they hadn't moved a finger, but once they discovered that the weapon was a mobian life form, they had killed them all. They had gone into space, entered in the Ark and killed everyone in cold blood.  
Even an innocent girl.  
The commander spoke on his radio. - The outpost and camp will be completed by midnight. I want a team of scouts chosen to explore the area around the perimeter.  
Shadow's eyes widened. - It's not a good idea. The guardian said not to leave Marble Garden.  
\- And I have people to keep safe. I don't know what's hiding in those woods, and certainly a wild rodent won't stop me from finding out.  
Shadow bit his lip.  
\- Quiet Lifeform. Those from the scientific-naturalistic department gave me a long speech: if he attacks us, we will use tranquilizers, the rodent will have a sleep and he will be like new the next morning.  
\- He's not a hostile creature, but he could become hostile if you break its rules. The island is his home.  
\- Like I said, I don't take orders from a wild hermit. - He turned on the radio and spoke - Scout team B, check the perimeter. Team C, scour the area for threats. Don't exceed one hundred meters away from the perimeter.  
Shadow shook his head as the two teams headed for the totems of skulls and bones stained with red ocher, which Knuckles had placed to outline the border.

The commander was walking nervously in the sunset light: team C had left hours earlier and had not returned. He had sent a couple of drones, which had found a corpse inside a hole full of spikes, a trap. They hadn't sent anything else, something had brought them down. And they weren't just any drones: they were equipped with thermal scanners and a pair of submachine guns.  
\- Soldier - he called.  
A young boy approached him, who, when shaved, showed even less than his years. - Reporting, sir.  
\- Follow Lifeform and the albino when they leave the camp in a couple of hours. I want as much information as possible about this Guardian. Bring me an image and you will have a promotion. You can go now.  
\- Yes sir!

Shadow and Silver reached the altar of the Master Emerald, where Knuckles was waiting for them on the steps, with Alexi who practiced the hoverboard nearby.  
The echidna wore a leather robe with a cloak of vines and foliage and a headdress of leaves with a wooden mask. Shadow knew exactly what it was for: the guardian used it to hunt intruders on the island without being seen, and he was damned good at it. Legends spoke of the guardian as a hostile and dangerous creature and Knuckles liked to feed that idea, to keep most of the adventurers away.  
Shadow looked over the spear Knuckles held in his hand, the blade stained with dried blood.  
In the woods they had noticed a young soldier intent on following them. Shadow was grateful to have discovered him first and hoped to have frightened him enough.  
What he didn't know was that the soldier had ignored his warning and was now watching the three mobians hidden in the bushes at the edge of the woods.  
\- Knuckles, everything is ready, you can raise the island.  
Knuckles didn't reply, he merely lowered the mask on his face and asked for silence by bringing his index finger to his lips.  
_Shit_  
Shadow didn't want other humans to die - Knuckles waits, maybe they're just kids. - he whispered.  
\- This is not. He's alone, and spies on us. - then without warning, he threw the spear into the foliage.  
The rod passed a few millimeters from the soldier's head, sticking into the trunk of a sturdy tree, piercing it and going out for half its length.  
\- The next one won't be a warning. - Knuckles yelled at the bushes. He hoped whoever he was had a minimum of brains: he didn't really want to kill anyone in front of Alexi or Silver. - Get out.  
A few moments of silence followed, then they heard a rustle in the bushes, which gradually faded away.  
Knuckles went to the bushes and retrieved the spear effortlessly.  
\- Was it really necessary? - Silver asked.  
The echidna nodded, lifting the mask. - I don't want them to get bold, or they will find the Master Emerald. - heard a thud and turned to the raccoon - Don't look at your feet, look in front of you!  
Shadow smiled. The echidna was finally teaching Alexi how to use the hoverboard.  
Knuckles went up the stairs and stood in front of the emerald, closing his eyes and raising his arms. Shadow and Silver remained silent as he commanded the island to rise. When he came back to them, going down the stairs, he looked tired.  
\- I set a bearable altitude for humans, a little lower than what we were with the kids. Let me know if anyone is suffering from it and I will lower the island a little more.  
Silver smiled - Thanks again. I know how difficult it is for you.  
Knuckles returned the smile. - I'll try to treat them well, so there will be peace. Just make sure they respect the boundaries.  
\- The Commander is not very inclined to do so. - said Shadow.  
\- If he doesn't, his men will die. And I will make sure to send a clear message about it.  
\- He won't listen. I've seen guys like him. - said the dark hedgehog.  
\- Knuckles please - Silver intruded - Let's try to avoid violence as long as we can.  
\- Five of his people died today, and two of his machines are destroyed. I warned you, and you warned them. They knew the consequences. And I just hope you don't get it back. I have no pleasure in taking drastic measures, Silver, but I am alone: if I fail my promises they will feel free to do what they want.  
\- GUN asked for my help in defending the outpost. - said Shadow. - I can act as an intermediary for you two to communicate.  
Knuckles crossed his arms and thought, looking at Alexi. - Then you can say this to the Commander: I have no pleasure in killing his men. If he wants to see what's beyond the woods, get the balls out and come over himself. - he paused. - But don't tell him right away. Tell him tomorrow at dawn, when- For the last time boy! Don't look at your feet!  
Alexi got up from the ground and mounted again on the table. Shadow sighed. - Knuckles, now that it's all done, do you want to explain why the golems haven't stopped?  
The echidna nodded, sitting on the steps of the sanctuary. - As I said, there is only one order that can override the authority of a guardian, and it's the order of life's protection. But in that case, it wouldn't make any sense.  
\- Why? - Silver asked.  
\- The order is active as long as the person being defended is still alive. When that person dies, the order decays.  
\- I understand. - Shadow said. - It's strange.  
\- It is. - Knuckles replied.  
\- Did you take a look at Silver's book?  
\- Not yet. This situation keeps me busy.  
\- Knuckles, it's important. - Silver said.  
\- Angel Island and the security of the Master Emerald are too. I promise I will look at the book as soon as everything is quiet.

Far away from them, on the path that led to Marble Garden, the young soldier advanced without taking his eyes off his phone, and from the photograph of Shadow, Silver, the Guardian and the huge emerald, who had managed to shoot.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Balance

The following morning, an unpleasant surprise found the GUN commander: team C's helmets hanging on the totems and a red ocher writing on a wooden plate hanging in the middle.

_"I warned you." _

\- Damn echidna! - He swore, after Shadow reported Knuckles' words.  
The human already wanted to provide a heavy reply, but the hedgehog tried to calm him down.  
\- Commander, this is not the most suitable place or situation. We must stick together against the common threat.  
In the end, the human had to admit that he was right, but Shadow knew that the diatribe was far from over: the commander was a revengeful and stubborn man. But for now he would have thought about common goals.

Shadow only had to check that knuckledhead and report every move of that two to Silver.  
He took his leave of the commander, while the human turned his back on him, leafing through a folder with the report of the soldier who had followed the black hedgehog.  
With some free time, Shadow decided to go through the citizens' camp. He couldn't run there if he didn't want to turn everything around, but he didn't mind the idea of a walk.  
The camp was teeming with life: there were human and mobian children playing together, soldiers mounting the last tents and where humans were more numerous, the ministers of the Solaris cult encouraged people to keep hope and await the Flame , which would have wiped out the terrible agents of chaos.  
Not many people listened to them.  
But someone listened.  
The order of the Solaris cult was the main opposition force to coexistence with the Mobians. Unlike GUN, who carefully observed the evolution of the report, ready to nip it at the first alarm signal, the order was a strong supporter of the status quo. They argued that the pure sons of Solaris should not become contaminated by being close to the sons of Chaos and that the new offspring "contaminated" by chaotic radiation was nothing but the victim of the deplorable behavior of mankind that was disappointing Iblis.  
For them, Angel Island was only a spiritual battlefield where they were called to act by protecting the children of Iblis and possibly bringing them back into the arms of their god.  
Shadow was glad Knuckles hadn't met them: they remembered the Echidna civilization as the pinnacle of Mobian depravity, the cradle of chaos that had brought about destruction and torment among men.  
The hatred between Solaris' order and the Guardian Brotherhood dates back to the times of the First War, and ministers were one of the three main reasons why Knuckles kept away from the camp and close to the Master Emerald.  
The second reason was GUN.  
The third is scientists. The scientific division of GUN in particular, would have gladly put their hands on the last existing echidna, especially if he had extraordinary powers. Shadow already saw them mingling with other scientists and gathering information as researchers studied the local flora and fauna, as well as the ruins and radiation levels of chaos.  
The head of the research center was a tall, beautiful woman who for some reason seemed to have already met. They had sent her there with a group of enthusiastic trainees and she was always irritated.  
Shadow paused for a brief moment to observe the ministers in a white toga, then continued on his way, returning to where there was a greater concentration of Mobians.  
It was there that he heard a familiar voice.  
\- Master Shadow!  
His heart warmed when Tera ran to meet him.

The little hedgehog couldn't have been happier.  
That circumstance, albeit unpleasant, had allowed her to see her parents, who returned to the city a couple of days before the evacuation.  
The two hedgehogs were always away on business and little Hedgehog was happy to have them beside them, regardless of the circumstances.  
She had bombed them with information, telling of his adventures on Angel Island. She wanted to update them on everything she had learned, and introduce them to all her new friends. She repeatedly named Knuckles and Shadow, especially the hedgehog. He was a constant in all her stories.  
\- Well, now I really want to meet him. - said the father, chuckling.  
\- Hey it's him! - said the lilac hedgehog. She got up from her stool and ran to meet him - Master! Master Shadooooow!  
\- Hey!  
He returned the hug when she jumped on him, then went down just as quickly and pulled him by the arm. - Come with me! You must know my parents!  
\- Your-  
\- Mom! Dad! This is Master Shadow!  
Shadow looked at the two curls, noting the female's resemblance to Sonic and Silver - Er, hi.  
The father crossed his arms - So, are you _that_ Shadow the Hedgehog?  
\- Yes.  
\- I hope our little girl didn't bother you too much. She is very lively. - said the mother.  
Tera grimaced and Shadow noticed it. He placed a hand on the girl's head, ruffled her fur - She is my pupil, I would worry if she didn't bother me!  
She chuckled, adjusting her feathers as Shadow resumed speaking - I'm helping Tera to master skills she already has, and I'm happy with her progress.  
\- Seen? I am no longer a child! I am strong! And if he says it, It's true. Master Shadow never lies about these things!  
The black hedgehog forced a smile. This situation made him a little uncomfortable but he liked to see Tera so happy. The lilac hedgehog often spoke of "Mum and Dad" and how busy they were, often with a note of slight melancholy in tone.  
He remained silent as she recounted, nodding and answering when asked, his head elsewhere.  
Only then did he notice that Silver was missing.  
\- Tera, I don't see Silver.  
At that name the mother made a face.  
\- Grandpa is still sleeping. Yesterday he was very tired.  
Shadow blinked a few times - I understand. - he said. Silver was very early in the morning, no matter how busy he was. He loved to get up early to make the most of the day.  
But Silver was old. Very old.  
A thought knocked softly in his head. He chased him away.  
He remained in the company of the hedgehog and his parents, until he remembered the information he had to convey.  
\- Tera.  
The hedgehog turned - Yes?  
\- I have to go now.  
She smiled - Okay. - got up and hugged him again without warning. Before he could recover from the surprise, he left him and went to hug his parents. - I'm going to see if grandpa is awake.  
\- Don't talk to strangers on the way. - her mother admonished her, while returning to the tent.  
The hedgehog left for Silver's tent, leaving Shadow alone with her father.  
Shadow took his leave but the brown hedgehog followed him.  
\- Wait up.  
Shadow looked at him and waited.  
\- I want you to be honest: is this "golem thing" serious? Does my baby take risks?  
\- We all take risks. - he replied - These golems are tough opponents.  
\- If so, tomorrow we will go away and Tera will come with us.  
\- She won't follow you. And the guardian will not lower the island for two people.  
\- She is my daughter. She do what I tell her to do. And I won't put her in danger!  
Shadow took a few steps towards the hedgehog - And do you really think I want? Tera has already faced one of those golems and I have every intention of making sure that, before it happens again, they step on my dead body.  
The hedgehog thinned his gaze.  
\- Angel Island is the safest place at the moment - continued Shadow - and I won't spare myself from protecting Tera. I will lose my life before she loses hers.  
The father was silent, so Shadow walked away. It was just a couple of meters away when the communicator vibrated.  
He sighed and replied - Lifeform report.  
\- You're required on the perimeter, hedgehog. - said the voice in the communicator - The drones have sighted the golems.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Hi! Sorry for the delay in posting chapters. The fanfiction is close to ending but will obviously have a sequel. I decided to make a series because I didn't want it to have too many chapters and be too long and heavy.

Chapter 18: Secrets and Lies

Shadow watched the monitor depicting the advance of the golems.  
\- How long do we have? - he asked.  
\- A couple of days. Maybe less. - the commander replied. - We'll strengthen the defenses at the outpost.  
\- And the city?  
\- We have deployed robots to defend sensitive areas.  
\- A.k.a. the wealthy neighborhood. - said Shadow, but the man ignored him.  
\- Battle drones fly over the entire area ready to fire. The auxiliary robots erected barricades and dug trenches to slow down the advance along the periphery areas.  
\- Why don't you seem satisfied, then?  
The man turned around. - There's the entire military section's annual budget down there. And we both know it won't serve a shit. If your guardian has a better plan, he can come here and expose it.  
A soldier came into the tent out of breath. - Commander! A drone received a broadcast signal.  
\- What? Are these things talking too, now?  
\- No, it's one of the drones on the island. It's broadcasting on our frequency from an indefinite point.  
\- Start the video. - ordered the man.  
Knuckles' muzzle appeared on the monitor, behind him rows of tomes and scrolls.  
\- You!  
\- Listen human. I am not going to repeat, 'cause there's no time to waste.  
\- How the heck did you hack my drones?  
\- I had a friend in the Resistance. His name was Tails. - the echidna smirked. - He taught me a thing or two.  
\- Track the location. - the Commander whispered to a soldier, and Knuckles chuckled.  
\- Good luck with it, human. Now listen to me carefully: the golems are close, and you don't know how to deal with them. In a normal situation I wouldn't give a fuck, but this isn't. Thanks Silver and Shadow for the information I am about to give you. - raised an old manuscript, showing a page with the shape of a golem, in a circle of emeralds. - There are seven types of golems and each of them draws power from a chaos emerald. The yellow golems are made of sandstone and are the weakest and most numerous, simple infantry units.  
Shadow blinked. The golem they had faced, the one that had almost killed them, was a sandstone golem.  
\- The red ones are made of iron. They lead infantry units. They are break-out units, armored and very resistant. The purple ones are quartz: they are slender, light and very fast, raid and guerrilla units. The turquoise ones are the opposite: they are slow and with enormous firepower. The blue ones are lapis lazuli, elite units for air combat. Then there are the greens, the emerald golems. They are chaos energy channelers, walking energy centers. And finally the white ones: they are one or two, rarely three, in the worst cases, four, and if you are really in shit, there are five. They are the generals, the diamond golems. If you see one, order the retreat. Immediately. - the echidna removed the book. - I can't raise the island more than that because of humans and I hope you're smart enough to not send any of your men to town. I don't have enough power to activate the shields: you will have to knock down the lapis lazuli or quartz stones, if you see them. The priority is to keep everyone safe, defend and maintain position. No attack initiatives, no head shots, no bullshit.  
\- Yes, sir! - said the soldier next to Shadow, taking a dirty look and murmuring apologies to the commander. Shadow refrained from chuckling. He hadn't participated in the Resistance much before Sonic, merely acting on his own. He could imagine what it was like to be commanded by Knuckles.  
\- One last thing, human. I know you sent one of yours to spy on me. Don't do it again. This truce has a time limit and precise conditions. Break them and for me you'll not be so different from those golems down there.  
In all this, the commander did not make a turn, and merely nodded. - We'll respect the conditions, echidna. And by the way, nice emerald.  
He saw the grim look of Knuckles, before breaking the connection himself, by pressing a button.  
\- Stay around, Lifeform. And keep the communicator on.

Knuckles stood for a moment looking at the monitor from which he transmitted, in his bunker at Lava Reef. He weighed the Commander's last words, a veiled threat.  
_You won't get to the Master Emerald. And even if you manage to annihilate me, if you can get the real emerald, you won't get the real power. You wouldn't get to the Heart._  
Knuckles looked down, meditating on his biggest secret, and on the last mistery of Angel Island.  
Over the years he understood that keeping the Master Emerald exposed on a pedestal was a bad idea. It made the gem easy prey for anyone.  
So he decided to go back to the sacred caves and use their crystals to forge a second Master Emerald, which he would put on the pedestal.  
The copy had the same properties as the original emerald, only to a much lesser extent. And it was, in all respects, a catalyst. Knuckles used it to connect and draw on the energies of the real Master Emerald, while giving the illusion that he was using the real gem. And while Knuckles was able to draw power from the real gem, everyone else, Sonic, Metal Sonic, drew power from the fake one.  
To keep secret, of course, Knuckles had to do his part and behave exactly as if that was the real Master Emerald. And it was easy, because it wasn't a worthless gem. It was powerful enough to support the island and was, in a sense, the mirror of the real one.  
The real emerald lay in a secret chamber of Hidden Palace, but Knuckles was sure there was a bad crack on its surface too.  
Unlike the two emeralds, the Heart of Angel Island was a mystery even to the guardian. He had jealously guarded the last of the secrets of that island, from which even Sonic himself had been kept away.  
Because the Heart wasn't something that could be talked about, it wasn't something to bring to light.  
The Master Emerald could still be stopped, even the original, if it fell into wrong hands, but if someone, in his full mental insanity, had managed to seize the Heart of Angel Island ...  
_May Chaos protect us._  
Knuckles looked at the two books in front of him, one open on the golem page, the other closed.  
He didn't need to read it: he knew it by heart.  
The Echidna book of the End, containing the World Destroyer prophecy.  
He had removed it from the archive as soon as Shadow had shown him Silver's book.  
The albino's one had only a hint of prophecy and was only a collection of myths and tales, but the other, kept in his archive, was another story.  
If they had found that book, they would have encountered only disappointments.  
Because the fulfillment of the prophecy was inevitable. It could only be postponed, but Knuckles wondered how long.  
He placed the book in a chest, which he hid in a niche among the rocks, with a sigh.  
_Secrets and lies. How long will all this go on?_  
He crossed the portal and returned to the ziggurat.

The fake master emerald was still there. Its light flooded the top of the sanctuary, warming the guardian's heart.  
He placed a hand on the gem, stroking it thoughtfully.  
\- Master Knuckles?  
He turned, finding the young human in front. - What?  
Nadia seemed to linger, then found courage. - Could you give me some advice?  
It was an unusual request, but it piqued his curiosity. - Ask.  
\- I... sometimes I lose control over my powers. When I get scared or angry. I don't want it to happen again, so how do I stay in control?  
\- Did you ask Shadow?  
She nodded. - Yes. He told me you could have advised me better than he on the subject.  
_Damn you, hedgehog._ He thaught. But it wasn't entirely wrong: Shadow had never had to learn control, while every guardian has been trained, since childhood.  
\- Well. Start telling me what kind of power you control.  
Nadia looked at him perplexed. Was it possible that he hadn't seen it? Also at Carnival Night? - Lightning.  
\- Wrong.  
\- Uh?  
\- Your power is Chaos energy. Lightning bolts are just one of the many forms in which it manifests itself. For you and Shadow they are lightning, for some it's water, for others fire and so on.  
\- Oh. And for you?  
\- I don't control it. Not the way you mean it.  
\- But Shadow said-  
\- Shadow doesn't know much about energy and the relationship my people had with it. - he looked back at the emerald, stroking it with his hand - They didn't teach me to control, but to live in harmony. - looked at Nadia - Imagine energy like wind: you cannot harness it and make it do what you want, but you can ride its currents so it takes you wherever you want. - he detached himself from the emerald to approach Nadia - To learn how to ride currents, you must know the secrets of wind, its true nature. You must learn to _feel_.  
\- Feel what?  
\- Everything.  
Nadia winced - I don't understand.  
Knuckles sat down on the steps and motioned for her to join him.  
\- The chaos energy is the ancestral force that flows through everything, that binds everything. - He explained when they were both seated. - It's in me, in you, in these stones and in the Master Emerald. Everywhere. - the echidna had its gaze fixed on the sun, on the red and gold of the sunset - Only when you have learned to feel it flowing in you, you'll be able to use it in total safety.  
\- So what should I do?  
The echidna looked at her. - Honestly, I don't think a human can learn to feel. But you can learn to listen to yourself -. She stared at him skeptically and Knuckles returned to the emerald. He placed his hand on it - Chaos is power enriched by the heart. - he explained - If the heart is light, compassionate, then the energy will also be stable and moderate. But if the heart is confused, full of anger or fear, the energy will be unleashed without control. - he looked at her - Energy is the mirror of chaos inside you. Remember this, and learn to feel it.  
\- How do I learn?  
\- Through meditation.  
\- What? You mean that-  
\- Exactly. You will have to sit down, close your eyes, and try and try again, until you will feel.  
She looked disappointed and Knuckles noticed it, but remained unmoved - You wanted to know how to get control. I told you how. Now it's up to you to take it seriously or do it yourself.  
\- Sonic and Shadow were not meditation types.  
\- Sonic and Shadow never learned control. It was given to them, in some way. Shadow during its creation. While in Sonic it came naturally, emeralds only know why, or how. You are not them. You wanted the solution and I showed you the way to get it. The rest, as I said, is up to you.  
Nadia sighed and sat down.  
\- Hey, not here.  
\- What?  
\- This is my place. Go to find your. - The echidna turned away from the emerald.  
\- Master Knuckles?  
\- What now?  
\- Thank you. For the advice.  
The guardian's annoyed expression changed in surprise. He just shrugged and turned around again.  
Nadia, who had learned to decipher his attitude, smiled and walked away.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Golems' arrival (Part 1)

The sun had long since gone beyond the horizon, but the sky was red: an expanse of dark clouds illuminated by flames rising from the city below.  
Angel Island was exactly in the middle, above the sea and there, the crowd gathered close to the edge to look down, kept at a distance by GUN soldiers who passed Shadow.  
\- Commander.  
\- Agent Shadow.  
The golems had finally reached the city.  
Humans and Mobians had spent the past two days preparing a defense plan in case of golem air units would reach Angel Island.  
The outpost was ready. They were ready. Knuckles was in position ready to use the Master Emerald to provide support for Shadow and the soldiers. The black hedgehog had positioned the guys as last defense line before the civilians, along with Silver, because he knew that if he ordered them to be safe, they would not listen.  
With a little luck, even if the golems reached the island, they would not be able to face the guys and Silver: Shadow had every intention of stopping them at the outpost.  
A light and annoying rain began to fall from the overcast sky. For long moments the human and the hedgehog remained silent, observing the destruction beneath them, not at all disturbed by bad weather.  
Finally, the Commander spoke.  
\- The drones have traced the golems' path. According to the calculations, they proceed from the suburbs towards the center, along the main streets. - he looked at the hedgehog - They only destroy what hinders them, ignoring the rest of buildings.  
\- They're looking for something.  
\- Exactly.  
Shadow looked at the commander - Do you have any idea what it is?  
\- No. But if we find and give it to him, we could solve everything.  
\- Any clues?  
\- We learned that golems are constructs dating back to the Echidna era. Maybe your guardian friend has the answer.  
\- His answer doesn't make sense. Knuckles tried to stop them unsuccessfully. He said that the only order that can override the guardian's authority is to protect a life, but that order ends once the person to be protected has died.  
The commander did not take his eyes off the burning city. - It could be Project Eve.  
Shadow spun around - What?  
It was then that chaos broke out.

Below them, one golem stood on the main road. It was an iron golem, red and armored, twice as tall as sandstone. One arm had a spear with a chain like the subordinates, but the other ended in the form of a heavy two-headed hammer.  
The beam of light he had for eye landed on the island in the sky.  
The target was safe, there was nothing more to do there.  
Then, a new order reached him.  
\- And the Chosen One will walk on the ash of the old world ... - the dark figure, with a bundle wrapped in a white sheet in his arms, raised a bandaged finger - ... guiding those who are worthy.  
A ring-shaped portal appeared out of nowhere, and many others with it.  
The golems moved to the gates and crossed the threshold.

\- THE GOLEMS ARE HERE!  
\- OH GOD! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!  
\- THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!  
The light rain soon changed into a storm.  
The Commander's radio screamed constantly broadcasting the terror of civilians and soldiers.  
Six portals opened onto Marble Garden and groups of five golems emerged from them.  
One of these opened right in the middle of the camp.  
Silver moved quickly floating above the people who were running away screaming, he placed himself in front of the portal landing with trembling legs and stretched out his hands forming a barrier, trapping the five golems inside.  
\- Run! I won't be able to keep them for long!  
Humans and Mobians then rushed to the outpost for protection.  
But they were too many to be able to stay there.  
Shadow turned on the communicator. - Knuckles!  
\- I know. Tell the boys to direct everyone to Hidden Palace.  
\- What the fuck is going on?  
\- I have no idea!  
\- Hidden Palace won't be enough for everyone!  
\- Trust me, ok? Just keep golems in Marble Garden.

Knuckles ended communication with Shadow and changed channels. - Alexi, can you hear me?  
\- Loud and clear, Master!  
\- If you've learned to stand on that damned hoverboard, gather as many people as you can and lead them to Hidden Palace. But don't go to the emerald room: take the first passage on the right and when you get to the bottom, touch the hand of the echidna statue with the spear. A passage will open and you will see an iron structure with a purple sphere. Tell people there to touch it. It will take you straight to Sky Sanctuary. The air is a little thinner but it shouldn't be a danger to humans.  
\- Okay! I do it now!  
\- Don't waste time on answers, boy. Just go! I trust you.  
Alexi smiled. He closed the communication and got on the table.  
_Okay, remember: don't look at your feet._

While Silver kept at bay the golems that emerged in the camp, which tried to break through the barrier, the regular army, GUN and Shadow tried to stop golems outside the outpost, barricaded about twenty meters from the tent city.  
\- They mustn't get to the outpost! Stop them by any means!  
From the barricade, humans and mobians used Wispon and firearms in an attempt to stop golems.  
\- Aim fof joints! - screamed a fox in camouflage suit while lightning pierced the sky and thunder roared – Aim for joints!  
The bullets bounced off the constructs, slowing their advance but without stopping them.  
A human stood up and threw a grenade. The bomb exploded, bringing a golem to its knees, but the construct immediately began to rise slowly.  
Far from there, the Master Emerald brightened for a moment, while Knuckles concentrated with his eyes closed and his arms raised.  
The Commander looked at Shadow - Hedgehog, throw everything you have at them.  
Shadow began to run, jumped over the barrier and with a spin dash hit one of the constructs, throwing it towards the others.  
The hedgehog remained on his knees in the grass, rubbing his forehead.  
\- Cover fire! - yelled the Commander as the golems resumed their advance.  
\- Chaos Spear!  
The energy spear struck a golem in the shoulder, causing it to spin on itself but without dropping it.  
Shadow growled. - Chaos Spear!  
Another golem stepped back, but a few steps.  
\- Aaaaaaaah! -Shadow hit another with a spin dash and from that he pushed himself, jumped towards the other and launched a chaos spear at a second. As he landed, he resumed the Spin Dash and continued like this, while the golems slowly surrounded him.  
When he was sure he had them in range, he got rid of all four inhibitor rings and closed his eyes.  
\- Chaos BLAAAST!  
Master Emerald pulsed again and Knuckles closed his eyes, concentrating.  
Green and flickering flashes emerged in the red aura of the Chaos Blast.  
The shock wave swept away the golems, pulverizing the five closest ones and damaging five more distant ones, leaving only the hedgehog standing in the middle of a smoking crater.  
He panted, his hands trembling. He looked towards the outpost.  
Tera and Nadia were there among the soldiers. The human tried to keep the golems away with lightning.  
There were still so many. Too many.  
He sighed, but Tera's jubilant cry rose from the outpost.  
\- Go Master Shadow! You're invincible!  
\- What the hell are you doing there? I told you to-  
He found himself in the air, excruciating pain in the head. He fell and rolled on hard ground, leaving a trail. He opened one eye, only to see a blurry shape with a huge hammer in place of his right arm.  
It was red. And he had only one glistening eye, like a laser pointer.  
Shadow raised his trembling arm - Chaos .. Spear!  
The golem drove the spear away like a fly. The red light of his eye scanned the stunned hedgehog.  
Then the golem raised the hammer.  
\- Master! - Tera climbed over the barricade while Nadia tried to hold her back without success.  
She ran. She ran like never before.  
\- Tera stop! - Nadia shouted, and then ended in a whisper, while she looking at the golem that was about to drop the hammer on Shadow's head, to give him the final shot  
\- You're not Sonic ...

Tera ran. She had to do it. She had been training all that time, every day in Mushroom Hill, because Shadow said she had to have strong legs to run fast.  
And now she knew she was faster, but she also knew she wasn't fast enough.  
_I won't let him kill the master. I have to do it! It can't be all here._  
_I have to go faster._  
Knuckles's eyes widened.  
He knew that feeling, he had already felt it.  
A spark of will, which the energy wanted to follow.  
So he allowed the flow to wander, letting it wrap around her.

She barely had time to start spinning.  
Shadow saw the golem lift the hammer, then it disappeared giving way to a blue and lilac blur.  
_Tera._  
He forced the body to react, to get up. He knew he was injured in the head, perhaps in the shoulder. The hand touched soaked spines when he placed it where he felt pain. He knew he had no time on his side when he removed the inhibitor rings.  
_I can't let her fight alone._  
\- Tera ...  
She turned with a smile - Master, I did it! I did a Spin Dash like yours!  
Shadow got up on trembling legs, keeping one hand on his head, finally finding the blurred silhouette of the little hedgehog. - Stay ... behind me. - He panted - That golem ... is not within your reach.  
He saw the enthusiasm wane in her, replaced by disappointment. He regretted not having shared his enthusiasm, taken as he was by pain and battle.  
The little hedgehog crossed her arms and showed a too familiar smile. - Not even yours. And if you think I'll let you fight alone ... well you think wrong!  
Shadow watched her. Standing straight, proud and determined.  
Was it pride what he felt deep in his heart?  
He straightened in turn, fixed his eyes on hers.  
He had no other choice.  
\- Then let's fight together


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Golems' Arrival (Part 2)

It had stopped raining. The earth had turned to mud and the late evening into a dark and deep night.  
\- Commander! We are running out of munitions! - a soldier shouted.  
\- Chaos ... Spear!  
The sandstone golem staggered at Shadow's strike, and it was then that Tera struck it, causing it to fall over the island's edge.  
They had managed to put some distance between themselves and the red golem, in order to support those who rejected sandstone golems.  
With that tactic he and Tera had managed to get the five golems damaged by Chaos Blast out of the way, but many more remained.  
Shadow was exhausted, Tera bruised and tired.  
\- They are too many! - Nadia shouted from the outpost - I can't stop them!  
Then, she heard a familiar voice, make its way into her thoughts.  
_Nadia, honey. If you hear me, create an electric field around the outpost once Shadow and Tera are back inside._  
_An electric field? Like a barrier?_ She bit her lip, pushing another golem away with lightning. _I don't know if I can do it.  
You can do it. Trust me._

_Shadow_  
The black hedgehog jumped but the golems gave him only a moment's respite. He hit one with the Spin Dash.  
_Silver, I hate when you talk in my head._ He threw a Chaos Spear to another golem.  
_Listen to me. I have a plan. Back with Tera inside the barricade. Trust me._  
Shadow bounced off a golem, making a spin dash. Once on the ground, his legs betrayed him and he fell to his knees.  
Silence reigned in his head.  
\- I hope it's a good plan. - He panted - Because I'm really out of options... my friend.  
He looked for Tera, ready to follow Silver's orders.  
Then, he heard a cry, and blood froze in his veins.

The island screamed in his head like a living creature. The Master Emerald shone with blinding light.  
Both demanded an end to hostilities, his intervention as a guardian.  
But he could not leave the position. He could not abandon his role. If he had learned anything in the Resistance it was that if someone took the initiative, most of the time he would screw it up.  
But everything was already screw up.  
Alexi was safe at Sky Sanctuary and Knuckles was more than determined to keep him where he was.  
He could convey the energies of the super emeralds in himself and reach the Hyper form, but not with the energy of chaos so unstable and angry, he would have ended up doing more damage than anything else.  
_Knuckles_  
He knew that voice.  
_Silver?_  
_Listen to me carefully: now that people are safe in Sky Sanctuary, when Shadow and Tera are inside the outpost, I will leave the five golems in the camp free._  
_Ok. Do you have a plan or what?_  
He heard the voice chuckle in his head.  
_Kinda. I want you to channel the emerald energies on me, and make me become Hyper._  
Knuckles's eyes widened.  
_Are you crazy?_  
_I am very lucid._  
_Silver, it's a huge amount of energy. Once your body would have endured it, but now ..._  
_Now I'm old,_ the voice interrupted him._ I know._  
_It could kill you. No, I'm sure it'll kill you._  
_It's a price, that I consider acceptable.  
But-  
Knuckles. I have lived four lives in this world. I am tired of running away. To cut the bridges every time, to always start from scratch without ever reaching the end. I want to be reunited with my loved ones. I want to see Blaze again, and tell her how much I love her._  
Knuckles' heart ran. He felt tears sting the edge of his eyes, threatening to fall. _So... you don't want ...  
No, Knuckles. That's enough._  
The echidna growled _And Tera? Do you want to leave her alone?_  
_She's not alone. She has two good parents, many friends, and the two best teachers in the world._  
Knuckles was silent.  
_My kids are in good hands. And peace will come again. I couldn't be happier with this._  
_Wait! I'll handle this.  
No. You have to keep control over energy. Otherwise it will wear me out before I can move a hand. And Shadow is too tried by the clash to hold up. He's not expendable. But me... I have nothing to lose, and many lifes to save._  
The guardian bit his lip, his hands trembling, tears that finally fell.  
_Please Knuckles._  
In the depths of Hidden Palace, a new crack scratched the surface of the real Master Emerald.

-Tera!  
He saw the small lilac sphere thrown to the ground, after taking the hammer of the red golem in full. The hedgehog rolled for a couple of meters, then lay flat on the ground.  
The golem's red eye stopped on Shadow for long moments, then moved to the little hedgehog on the ground.  
Shadow ran, while the golem raised the hammer.  
\- LEAVE HER ALONE!  
He put his body between Tera and the red golem's fearsome weapon.  
The bones' cracking and torn flesh rang with the sounds of battle and nobody heard it.  
Then Shadow fell. But in his last instant of conscience he reached out to the lilac hedgehog, determined to shield her until the end.  
The first light of dawn caress the ebony fur, and whoever remained in the outpost looked up to the sky.  
A creature rose with the sun and colors of dawn, floating in the air.

Hyper Silver really looked like a divine being. White, bright and with iridescent reflections like those of an opal.  
The golem's hammer fell on nothing. Tera and Shadow appeared on the other side of the barricade and the soldiers gave them the first care.  
Hyper Silver knew he had limited time and strength for one devastating attack.  
Then he raised an arm upward and concentrated all his strength to lift every golem on the island with his telekinesis.  
But this time he didn't throw them away.  
He crumbled them piece by piece, crushing them with the only force of his mind, compressing, deforming, reducing to dust.  
For those left on the ground it was a liberating and macabre show at the same time. They rejoiced, but at the same time feared the luminous shape of the hedgehog above them.  
The red golem was the last to disappear, always stronger and more armored than the others. His red eye flashed at Silver with what might have been hate, before disappearing in turn.  
The black figure saw the scene from below, and without saying a word, as if it was not important, disappeared into a ring-shaped portal, with the bundle in his arms. Nobody saw him. Nobody tried to stop him.  
Then, the silence reigned.

One moment of pure triumph.  
In that silence, Hyper Silver smiled. Closed his eyes.  
And let himself go


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Wounds

His was a slow return to consciousness. First mind, then the body.  
His ears flickered slightly: there were so many people, wherever he was. They all conversed, forming an indistinct and muffled shouting. It had to be in a very large place, if it could hold all those people.  
He felt the warmth envelop him, together with the blankets' caresses, something soft under his head and body.  
He opened his eyes and immediately closed them again, shielding his face with an arm, annoyed.  
Moving didn't hurt. He wasn't in pain, but he felt heavy, dizzy.  
He waited for his eyes to adjust, then looked at his wrist: the inhibitor ring was there again, worn and cracked like the other three, which he felt on his body. Knowing them in that state worried him: they were indispensable to put a stop to his power, but he never believed he had to replace them.  
The professor couldn't have overlooked such an important detail. If there were other rings, he would find them on the Ark.  
_But I can't go there now. They need me to-_  
His eyes widened and he jumped up -Tera!  
He staggered out of bed, looking around: he was in a huge tent used as a field hospital, which housed the wounded and the sick. Everywhere there was a bustle of people, common people mixed with nurses and doctors in white coats, who wandered between beds and screens.  
Shadow looked around - Where is Tera?  
A nurse blocked his path – Mister, you can't- Shadow grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.  
\- I'm looking for a girl. A lilac hedgehog. Her name is Tera. She's here, right? She must be here!  
\- Please calm down  
\- I'm really calm! - he hissed - Where is she? I need to know if she's okay.  
\- She's fine. But you can't see her.  
\- What? How to be-  
\- Only close relatives! - she wriggled - Doctor's orders. You don't have to cause her any further stress.  
The truth cut him like a blade. As much as he cared about Tera as a daughter, he wasn't her father. He had long wallowed in the illusion that he was someone important and no doubt he was, for her, and for no one else.  
\- Please, I have to see her.  
\- I'm sorry.  
\- Can I know how she is?  
\- Resists. But it weakens with each passing day.  
Shadow turned pale.  
_Oh no ... no it's not happening._  
\- Are you okay? Do you need to lie down?  
_It's my fault. It's all my fault._  
He hardly heard the nurse take him by the arm and gently led him to the bed. He let himself be led, his mind elsewhere.  
_I had to insist. I shouldn't have let her fight with me._  
He found himself sitting on his bed. The nurse standing in front of him. He couldn't see his face, and he didn't want to lift his head.  
\- How long have I been here?  
\- A couple of days. - she replied – Your condition were very serious, but your wounds healed spontaneously and very quickly.  
Yes, regeneration. It saved his life a lot of times.  
\- Would you like breakfast? Some hot tea?  
Shadow stirred - Er ... yes. Yes thanks. - anything to get her away. She was very kind, but all the hedgehog wanted was to be alone.  
When the nurse left him, he turned his gaze to the screen she had pointed out.  
He could hear Tera's parents just beyond the cloth curtain. They murmured, wept silently. He saw two silhouettes beyond the curtain hugging, comforting each other in that moment of pain.  
\- Shadow.  
The hedgehog turned and widened his eyes - Silver?  
The albino sat on the bed and smiled at him. Shadow's gaze remained fixed on his golden eyes.  
\- You are...  
\- Young? Yes. I guess I have to thank Knuckles for that. - but from the way he said it, Shadow knew he didn't want to. He was looking at the ground, with a kind of emptiness in those golden eyes, along with something that seemed melancholy, and resentment.  
\- But how-  
\- How are you?  
Shadow was taken aback by the sudden question - I'm fine. But Tera ... - he put hands to his face - I'm sorry Silver. I'm sorry, it's all my fault.  
\- We both know that's not true.  
\- Did you see her? How is she?  
\- No. I haven't seen her.  
Shadow blinked a couple of times - And what are you doing here? Go to her!  
\- I can not.  
\- What? Why?  
\- Because my daughter had a half hysterical crisis when she saw me younger than her. And her husband looked at me like some kind of alien. I don't feel like going there and upsetting them even more. I will wait and see her alone.  
Shadow just nodded, not wanting to go deeper into the conversation. He looked at the albino, who hadn't lost that empty, melancholy gaze. - Nadia and Alexi?  
\- They are fine. They are helping people in the tent city.  
Shadow breathed a sigh of relief, then looked back at the albino - Silver you ... you didn't tell Knuckles ...  
The albino understood - Oh sure. I told him what I wanted. But seems that wasn't what _he_ wanted. - he stood up - Rest well, Shadow.  
The black hedgehog watched him go and looked down.  
_Oh Knuckles, what did you do ..._

Nadia had found his place to meditate almost immediately: the Chao Garden was a special place, as none existed in the world below. It was pleasant to spend hours there, practicing, trying to listen to whatever she had to, along with the flowing water, the chirping of birds, the gentle breeze and the warmth of sun on her skin.  
She tried not to think about Tera. They said Master Shadow was fine but she ...  
She wasn't.  
She was slowly fading.  
She had gone immediately to see her, but they hadn't allowed to, and she didn't want bothering her parents, always present at her besdide.  
She tried to avoid thinking about it, throwing herself headlong into work, helping others rebuild the camp and repair damages.  
Because of golems, many people were left homeless and had nowhere else to stay. Knuckles hadn't protested about it, actually, no one had seen him since the attack. Master Silver always misled the subject when it came to him. It was strange for Nadia to see him young and able to see again, but not too much: he was always Silver, after all. He kept every memory and his way of loving them hadn't changed.  
But he seemed to have lost his good humor, his smile. Something was wrong and Nadia had noticed it, but she didn't know how to fix it.  
When work was done, she went to Chao Garden to meditate as Knuckles said, and try to "feel".  
But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hear anything. She ended up playing with Chao, and above all, thinking.  
She hadn't seen her mother for nearly two years. Selina Wild, head of GUN's science research department, had thrown herself into the job. Nadia hadn't heard from her since and dared not approach her.  
Seeing her again gave her a sense of bewilderment, of inferiority, and awakened a dull pain that had remained dormant for a long time.  
For Selina, however, Nadia was a monster. She had stopped being her daughter the night she killed the love of her life, accident or not.  
\- I guess I can't change the past. - said to the Chao with the bow tie, sitting on her legs - Control or not, for her I will always be a killer. - took a stone, stood up and threw it into the pond. The Chao, in all this, stood watching.  
\- You know Cheese, I try, really, but it doesn't work. I can't hear this "everything" that Master Knuckles talking about.  
\- Cha-Chao!  
\- I just wish I could do more. - she said, sitting down on the ground. Cheese ran to her, holding on to her side in what felt like a hug.  
\- Cha-Cha!  
Nadia smiled and stroked the blue, little, head - There's something I've always been good at. But it's better not. I don't want to be like _him_. - she told herself, but she know that one day it might be the only option.  
She was about to start meditating again when a voice behind her called and Nadia saw the little raccoon running towards her


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Choices

Knuckles put his hand on the black stone covered with names, and the wall shifted, revealing a passage. The echidna descended stairs, up to the secret chamber that housed the real Master Emerald.  
He placed a hand on the emerald's surface, immediately feeling its enormous power.  
\- For centuries I have let my friends go. I respected their will, and I stood by and watched. I respected nature and the course of events, because I loved them all. - he closed his eyes - And now I'm here, alone, surrounded by cold stones, wondering if I've done the right thing, so far and now. - he opens his eyes again - I'll allow myself the luxury of selfish, for once again, and we both know you can't stop me, because I'm the last one. - He looked at his reflection in the gem - You need me. Like I need you.  
Having said that, he left the gem and walked away to put his plan into action.  
He just hoped he wasn't mistaken.

Shadow was sitting on the ground when it happened.  
He had recently left the field hospital and was reflecting in the shade of a tree.  
Someone tapped his shoulder and as he lifted his head, a punch to the muzzle knocked him to his side.  
\- You said you'd protect her!  
He rubbed his cheek and looked at the hedgehog, without replying.  
\- My little girl would be in our tent having breakfast by now, if you and that crazy father-in-law hadn't filled her head with nonsense!  
A kick. Shadow put a hand on his stomach, but didn't react.  
\- So? What do you have to say?  
\- You're right.  
The hedgehog was silent, surprised, while Shadow remained on his knees.  
\- I promised to protect her and I failed. I just wish I could be in her place.  
\- And heal with your fantastic regeneration? You were in her place, Lifeform, maybe you were in even worse shape. But your power saved you. If you were like her you might not have her courage. You fight without fear of death or pain and you taught my daughter to do the same. And now she is dying, because she is not like you!  
Shadow braced himself for another punch, but it didn't come. When he looked up, Knuckles had a hand on the brown hedgehog's shoulder.  
\- Enough.  
Tera's father turned -You are that other. The other teacher Tera was talking about. - Looked at him with hatred - Go away, I have some for you too.  
\- I can save your daughter.  
The hedgehog shook his head - What?  
\- I hate repeating myself. And you understood.  
-If it's some kind of sick joke- - Knuckles grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him into the tree where Shadow had been resting.  
\- Do I look like one who's joking? - The purple eyes reddened by tears dug into the hazelnut ones of the hedgehog. Knuckles looked exhausted, sad, and furious. That quiet, steadfast and dangerous anger that Shadow had seen a few times in him. In that state he could rip off the hedgehog's head without warning if he said a wrong word.  
\- I have to take Tera to the emerald shrine, but the nurses won't let me go near her. So now you'll go to them and talk to doctors to give consent.  
The hedgehog clenched his fists -What if I don't want to?  
\- I'll go in there, punch my way, turn over the beds, throw the screen out of that window, pick up the girl and go alone.  
-Why don't you do it then? - he challenged him.  
\- Because I'm trying to be gentle. - the echidna hissed. - But if I really have to - he left him and walked towards the tent, beating his fists.  
-Wait! - the hedgehog yelled, holding out a hand - Okay, I'm coming.

The shrine with the Master Emerald was not far from the camp. Not as much as the Commander believed.  
Word that the Guardian had taken the little lilac hedgehog to heal her, had quickly spread throughout the camp, reaching even GUN and his scientists.  
Knuckles hadn't stopped them from following him, oddly enough, but Shadow thought he was too worried about Tera.  
By the time he reached the ziggurat, Lifeform was with the guardian, accompanied by those two kids, and Selina, the chief science officer, on one of the rare times the interns left her alone.  
Her collaboration with GUN had remained a secret until recently. He had begun to collaborate openly with them again after the golem attack and for one reason only: the giant emerald.  
Rumors of an immense hidden source of power on Angel Island have been circulating within the organization since Robotnik's time, but no one had obtained proof of its existence.  
Now the proof was there, in front of his eyes.  
Knuckles led the way for Tera's parents, along with the doctor and a couple of nurses.  
Shadow saw Nadia turn pale at the sight of Selina and suddenly remembered why it seemed to him that he had already seen her: the similarity between Nadia and Selina was striking.  
At that moment, however, the unknown symbols drawn in red ocher on the emerald, on the columns and on the whole top of the ziggurat, worried him more.  
Tera was in her mother's arms, wrapped neatly in a blanket.  
Knuckles climbed the stairs and on the top held out his hands to his mother -The little girl.  
She reluctantly deliver Tera to him.  
Knuckles walked up with Tera to the Master Emerald and looked at her for a moment. Still and pale, almost lifeless. His heart wept at the memory of the lively and smiling hedgehog.  
He knelt down and placed her on the stone floor facing the Emerald. He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to free his soul from the flood of negative feelings that plagued him. He pushed away the hatred, the resentment, the sadness, the sense of abandonment and loneliness, the anger and the fear of failure, focusing only on the image of Tera cheerful and lively, on her laugh and on all happy moments.  
A faint smile appeared on his face as he raised his arms.  
\- The server are the seven chaos.  
The master emerald glowed dimly.  
\- Chaos is power, enriched by heart.  
The glow intensified.  
\- The Controller exist, to unifies chaos.  
The gem sparkled, dyeing the stones green light. Knuckles lifted Tera over his head.  
\- Restore strength to the weakening heart! Strengthen your grip on the slipping waist!  
The light grew so strong that it swallowed their figure. Those who remained further behind covered their eyes.  
Then, after a few moments, the light faded. Knuckles was still on his knees, but this time he held Tera tight to his chest.  
Soon the purple eyes met the sleepy blue ones of the hedgehog, except they now had a teal tinge around the pupil.  
Knuckles smiled - Hello little one.  
Seeing the bundle of blankets move, the parents ran to meet the echidna.  
\- Mom?  
The hedgehog almost tore the bundle from Knuckles' hands and cried aloud as she hugged her daughter, the father joining in holding them both.  
The echidna smiled. Tera passed into her father's arms and her mother threw herself on the guardian's neck, hugging him - Thank you .. oh, thank you! - She cried in sobs.  
Knuckles didn't answer, just returning the hug in a detached way.  
Meanwhile, the doctor had approached to check the state of the little hedgehog, together with the scientist.  
He removed the stethoscope from his ears and looked at the stunned woman - The fractures are gone, there's no trace of internal bleeding. It's like it never happened.  
\- It's incredible.  
\- It's wonderful!  
Alexi ran to hug Tera and, after the scientist had gone, Nadia joined them too.  
\- You saved my daughter. - the father said to Knuckles - How can I pay you back?  
Knuckles was flattered by those words - Seeing her cheerful and happy again is enough for me. I only ask you one thing: don't blame Shadow. He defended your daughter to the end, gave everything he could, regardless of the consequences. It's also thanks to him that she's still with us.  
Shadow, who until then had remained on the sidelines, did not hear those words, but met Tera's gaze.  
\- Master Shadow! You're ok!  
She ran towards him and threw herself on him so much that he fell seated, hugging him tightly.  
Shadow gently encircled her, closing his eyes, enjoying every moment he held her.  
Knuckles looked at them and smiled, weariness evident on his face.  
Then, ground began to shake.

Shadow looked around, holding Tera close -What's going on now?  
Knuckles rose -The Master Emerald has no more energy to support the island. Saving Tera and Silver has consumed it to the last drop.  
Shadow's eyes widened.  
\- But ... so ... - Alexi said  
-We'll fall. - Nadia finished for him.  
\- Are you mad, echidna?- shouted the Commander -You have condemned us all!  
\- No, not at all. - Knuckles replied and looked at Shadow -You were right: I can't save everyone. So I made my choise.  
Having said that, he ran back to the emerald, taking his position right in the middle of a circle of symbols. A similar circle was there in front, drawn around the Master Emerald's pedestal.  
Knuckles raised his arms and recited the formula. Amid the screams of terror he could hear, he heard Shadow's voice begging him to stop. The hedgehog ran to him only to be repelled by a chaos energy barrier.  
Then the light enveloped everything.

When Shadow opened his eyes, the island was still, as always. He tried to look at the horizon, to catch signs of movement but nothing: he floated lazily as if nothing had happened.  
The scientists fled in panic, along with the Commander and Tera's parents. Only Shadow, Nadia and Alexi were left.  
The hedgehog saw his red friend lying on the ground, staring into space.  
\- Knuckles! - he yelled, running up to him.  
\- Shadow...  
He took the echidna in his arms, his eyes already shining - What the heck happened? What have you done? Are you okay?  
\- I told you. I made my choise.  
\- What do you mean?  
He started to continue but the Guardian silenced him with a gesture of the hand - Shadow, I don't have much time. I want you to listen carefully.  
The boys approached slowly, flanking the hedgehog as Knuckles spoke.  
\- There's a ritual that a Guardian can perform as a last resort to save the island and the Master Emerald. A ritual that allows him to donate his energy of chaos, his life force, to recharge the emerald.  
Shadow shivered but remained silent.  
\- Usually, this means death for the Guardian. But as you know, there is no other echidna left, no one to take my place. So...  
\- The Master Emerald can't kill you. - Alexi muttered  
\- Exactly. But... everything has a price. - he looked at Shadow, his eyelids heavy - I'll sleep. And I have no idea how much. One day, one month, one hundred years. I have no idea. - He smiled at them - Promise me, you will protect the island, and the emerald, and take care of them, in my absence.  
Alexi nodded -We promise. - he said, thinking he had everyone's support.  
Knuckles turned to look at him - Don't think, I haven't noticed.  
The raccoon tilted his head.  
\- I know what's missing from my archive, boy.  
Alexi felt his fur swell. But the guardian does not seem angry.  
\- Read the note on the last page. - he said, and then Nadia took courage.  
\- Master Knuckles, I tried, but I can't feel the island like you. I don't know were I'm doing wrong.  
Knuckles chuckled, closing his eyes – Long time ago, I stopped hearing, I didn't knew why. I told to my father and he said this to me: "If you can't listen anymore, maybe the island trying to say you something you don't like. Something you're afraid of." - he opened his eyes and smiled - I need to speak alone with Shadow now. - he said, feeling the shaking grip of the hedgehog.  
Nadia and Alexi nodded and left the two alone.  
Then, the Guardian look for the hedgehog's gaze – Shadow...  
It was enough.  
The hedgehog buried his face in the guardian's shoulder, gritting his teeth into a snarl as tears pressed to flow from his tightly closed eyes. Sure, he knew it wasn't forever, but the thought of not seeing him around anymore, guarding the emerald, in his archive, no longer hearing his voice or step as they hunt together, and simply not having him by his side, for who knows how many years to come, it seemed unbearable.  
-You promised me. - he growled -You promised me. You can't leave. I will not let you go!  
\- Shadow... I need you to listen to me.  
\- No!  
Knuckles ran a hand through his quills, stroking his back -You are the proudest and strongest hedgehog I know. In spite of everything you have experienced, you have stood up, every time. With Maria, with Molly, with Rouge and Omega, with Sonic. I just ask you to be strong one more time. Only one. - the echidna watched the sun over the hedgehog's shoulder, which slowly faded in his eyes like the dying flame of a candle. - It isn't possible to avoid the fulfillment of the prophecy. But this... this will buy us some time. Make the most of it. - the hand stopped and Knuckles closed his eyes - I can only count on you, Shadow. Protect the island. Protect the kids. Until I come back. Because it won't be forever, I promise.  
Shadow found the voice to reply - I will. And I'll be here waiting for you, Knux.  
The Guardian chuckled -You know I hate... when you call me that.  
Shadow thought about what he had said, and smiled. A thin laugh found its way out and for a moment, a wonderful moment, they both laughed together.  
Then Knuckles' laughter died away, and Shadow's turned to tears.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The commander heard the albino's voice first.  
\- Shadow, you are shocked. Reason, this will not bring-  
The black hedgehog pushed aside the flap of cloth that served as the entrance to the Commander's tent. And the albino was right: the crimson, crying-red gaze was not someone's in right mind.  
\- Who is Project Eve? He only asked.  
The Commander didn't lose his temper, used to dealing with that kind of soldiers. People upset by grief, who after losing a companion, a friend or a family member saw in the bad management of the hut a valid scapegoat.  
\- Lifeform, sit and calm down.  
\- I'll calm down when you answers the question.  
The albino stood at a distance behind him, worried. There wasn't much he could do: he was still proved by the transformation and the fight, like all of them. His telekinesis wasn't strong enough to hold back the enraged hedgehog.  
But the Commander didn't know this.  
\- Lifeform, this is an order.  
\- I'm not here as an agent.  
\- In this case, it's confidential and- He didn't finish the sentence. In the blink of an eye, Shadow shot forward, knocking over the desk and knocking down the human, clutching his throat.  
\- Who. Is. Project. Eve? - He asked again, the squeeze easing just enough to let out a whisper.  
The Commander fixed his gaze into the hedgehog's crimson eyes, and understood that he was not joking: if he had not received an answer, he would have strangled him on the spot, regardless of the consequences. The reports of his predecessors did not lie: he was a dangerous subject, a loose cannon, who could turn out to be an ally or their worst enemy.  
\- It's a recent project, from the scientific division. - he replied.  
\- And what is its purpose? What does it have to do with golems?  
\- I don't know.  
\- So why did you say they might be looking for her?  
The Commander sighed - It was a hypothesis. Project Eve is an echidna.  
\- An echidna?  
\- Yes. The science division has been digging in the Mystic Ruins area recently. And they found an important structure.  
\- What kind?  
-It looks like a funeral monument, like a pyramid. In the main chamber there were two skeletons, one was of a female, the other of a male.  
Shadow frowned.  
\- The scientific division found some DNA samples, and they proposed creating clones. This would have brought back to life a species thought to be extinct. continued the Commander We tried to accelerate its growth but something didn't work: the two echidnas were brain dead and there were not enough samples to create other clones, so we took gametes of both in order to create new individuals.  
The more the other talked, the more Shadow looked at him in disgust. The Commander could read the outrage on the Mobian's face as he heard how GUN had treated Mobians. He really, really wanted to break his neck now.  
\- Project Eve is the first healthy specimen obtained by in vitro fertilization. A week after her birth, golems attacked the city.  
Shadow was trying to connect the dots and find a common thread to make sense of that design. Then he remembered what Knuckles had said.  
_There is only one order that can override the authority of a guardian, and that is the protective order of a life. The order is active as long as the person being defended is still alive. When this fails, the order lapses.  
_\- Golems protect the child. - He said, letting go the Commander.  
The human rubbed his neck - What?  
\- Think about it: two echidna rulers order golems to protect their heir. Time passes, they die, the order falls. GUN arrive, clone them and give birth to an heir. The order regains validity, and golems awaken. But the kingdom is gone. Albion is gone. And the little girl they have to protect isn't there. Then they march to reach her, attack the city, look for her.  
\- So they found her, or they killed her by mistake, destroying the lab.  
Shadow shook his head - If they killed her, they would shut down again. And if they found her, why go up here? And above all, how did they know we were up here, and how did they get there without air units?  
The Commander thought: it was a good question. Knuckles had told them how many types of golems existed, and the ones who attacked the city were all sandstone golems, except the iron one that guided them.  
\- Can they teleport?  
\- I don't think so. Knuckles would have told us. - Shadow answered - The more I think about it, the more I become convinced, that it was something else that brought them here.  
\- For example?  
\- Here at Mobius there's a type of technology called Warp Ring. Basically, by charging a ring with Chaos Energy it's possible to use it to create a portal to any area of the planet.  
\- They couldn't have used the Warp Rings. - They both turned to Silver, who had remained silent until then.  
-Why not?- Shadow asked.  
\- Only an organic life form can control Chaos and infuse it into an object. A construct can absorb it, but can't transfer it to another construct.  
\- So someone has opened portals for them? the Commander asked But how is it possible? They attack anyone.  
\- What if whoever opened the portals also found the girl?- Shadow asked - What if he found her before them, and brought her back?  
\- Without a ruler, they would answer whoever takes care of the rightful heir. said Silver And if the rightful heir is the child ...  
The one who brought her back and proves to protect her is identified by golems as the last heir's guardian, therefore regent of an empire that still exists for them, and consequently the only one with the authority to command them. - reflected the dark hedgehog.  
Silver frowned as he began to glimpse the big picture - So someone found Project Eve, brought her back to golems, took control of them and ordered to attack Angel Island? - he shook his head - But that's absurd! It must have been someone who knew both about GUN's project and the bond between the girl and golems.  
The Commander stood up - I'll start an investigation and let you know. If he knew the project, maybe was someone in the organization.  
Silver sighed - I'll go back to town to coordinate the reconstruction. Shadow?  
\- I'll stay here to guard the island, as I promised. - Having said that, he moved towards the entrance, his sure and quick step replaced by a slow, shuffling walk, as if he had a huge weight on his shoulders and not wanted to walk at all.  
\- Are you sure? - Silver asked. Shadow didn't answer and the albino watched him go, worried.  
When Shadow returned to the shrine, Knuckles was still there, motionless and dormant, in the warm emerald light. The black hedgehog picked him up and carried him to one of the few still usable rooms in Hidden Palace. He put him on the bed, covered him well and thought maybe it wasn't a bad idea to move there. After the storm, the cave was out of the question.  
He left the room feeling his heavy footsteps, as if some invisible force was asking him to stay there, to move onto that big bed and go to sleep too, until Knuckles woke him up.  
He closed the door behind him and just wanted to close his eyes, let himself slide to the ground and stay there forever.  
But he couldn't.  
There was so much to do without Knuckles. There were the guys to look after, and now all the displaced people in the tent city too.  
Moving now seemed so difficult, yet he had to.  
He remembered the time when he and Knuckles had encountered a terrible blizzard on Ice Cap, halfway from the shelter. The path was terrible and could not be seen an inch from the nose.  
_One step at a time_, Knuckles had said.  
\- Always ahead. One step at a time. - Shadow pulled away from the door and took a step down the hall. Then another, and again another, until he was out of the palace.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Chapter 25 will be the last one. There will be a sequel and I'm already working on it.

Chapter 24: Help from Past

A few days before golems attacked, Alexi had found some ruins in the woods, a place where he could be alone and dedicated himself to translating the book without being discovered.  
When he wasn't with Shadow, he didn't follow Knuckles. He went around on his own, exploring the island and being careful to avoid traps.  
After escaping from the orphanage, the little raccoon lived on the road or around the woods, with all consequences. He had learned the true meaning of hunger, thirst and cold, but he also knew how to hunt, fish and break in He knew a bit about medical and edible plants and above all, he knew how to set traps and knew how to spot them.  
He had risked a couple of times with those of Angel Island. The echidna, who at first glance seemed to have brains in his fists, knew how to act in an intelligent and devious way, creating forced paths, using very thin threads, creating false animal footprints or scattering trinkets to attract hunters to the trap.  
And the traps were dangerous, built to kill.  
Alexi had seen thick, tall, long-branched trees on those paths. Knuckles followed the groups of hunters from above, waiting for them to fall into the traps, only to finish off the survivors.  
The young raccoon wouldn't have survived long if he hadn't observed the animals. They avoided such paths, following precise paths in the thick of the bush.  
Yet these too often turned out to be trap paths. Knuckles knew how to perfectly recreate a boar's breach in the undergrowth's shrubs, a deer's bed or a rabbit's hole.  
But animals avoided them and Alexi was curious to know how they managed to spot traps with such precision. Then he noticed that strange types of flowers grew on every false path or den, which the animals avoided like plague. They were very beautiful and fragrant, he himself the first time was tempted to pick them up. And they were plants he had never seen on Mobius. The kind of flower that would have attracted any scientist.  
He wondered if Shadow knew anything about the traps or had no idea about that side of the echidna.  
Those traps gave an idea of how much Knuckles detested strangers, and how subtle his mind and brutal his methods could be.  
Yet he was kind to them, in his gruff way he had encouraged, fed and entertained them with his stories. He was patient and protective with him and with Tera, a little more acidic with Nadia and almost affectionate with Shadow.  
Alexi couldn't believe he was the same builder of those deadly traps. Was he really who he showed to be?  
He had a feeling that the book would answer his question.  
After what happened to Knuckles, everyone reacted in their own way: Shadow had shut down, preferring to be alone, GUN ran the camp and tent city, Silver was busy coordinating the rebuilding of the city. Nadia and Tera managed their own workouts and he ...  
He had thrown himself on that book.  
After weeks of studying he had managed to translate a few small paragraphs. However, they were several pages apart and it was difficult to make sense of the text in its entirety, but he would show them to Nadia anyway.  
The book was now a kind of little secret between the two of them, a clandestine and personal goal, which they had in common.  
He had dragged her to his secret haven from Chao Garden, to show her the fruits of his labor.  
The first paragraph was at the beginning, and was a kind of preface, a warning to those who read the book.  
_You who know the echidna, put this book away, so that your mind will not be disturbed_  
Below, after a blank space, the actual text began.  
_This is all I remember of_ the rest was a chaos of scribbles and erasures, as if the author had tried several times to define the event without success, and then simply catalog it as _Before_.  
The rest was clean, without erasures, the narrow, slanted handwriting of someone in a hurry.

_I am Knuckles the Echidna, son of Locke and Lara-Le, eighteenth guardians'line, last keeper of Angel Island and the Master Emerald.  
The island crumbles, like the rest of Mobius. I'm away from home looking for the emeralds, to try to stop this chaos.  
I don't remember how or why it happened. I woke up and everything was falling apart.  
I ran to Master Emerald to try and stabilize the island but as I touched it, it all came back to me.  
All the "Before".  
I looked for them, I looked for Julie, but I didn't find anyone but myself.  
I was alone for a long time. But the Before seemed so close, as if the world had changed, reality canceled and rewritten, overnight.  
I thought I could still smell Julie's perfume.  
The Master Emerald had helped me remember, but somehow I knew I would forget again, and forever.  
I didn't want to forget, so I decided to write everything I remember here.  
Before it's too late._

\- Another reality? - Asked Nadia.  
\- Yes. Isn't that absurd?  
\- He told you to read the note on the last page. What does it say?  
Alexi leafed through the diary, seeing images, drawings and rivers of words flow under him, until he reached the bottom.  
The note was in Mobian this time, and seemed to be written in haste.

_Alexi  
at first I wanted to punish you for taking my diary, then I realized it was for the best. What I am going to do will keep me away from you for a while.  
I left Shadow with a heavy task and I am sorry to leave one to you, Nadia and little Tera too.  
But Shadow may not make it alone.  
Know, Alexi, that a great evil is coming, and that what has been erased is bound to be rewritten, because this is how it works.  
The Master Emerald showed me many things, mysteries that are beyond my understanding, but from which I could draw only one conclusion: however much a mobian can influence the existence of this and other dimensions, how much he can manipulate, destroy, recreate events, they will always tend to resume the original course.  
Everything that I have written here, that I have lived, is destined to return, in a different form or in the same form it had. So translate and take care of this book, because it will help you face the threats to come.  
I will leave you some pointers and tips that will help you translate it.  
Alexi, Nadia, Tera, take care of Shadow and the island, and face every obstacle together.  
I will be with you in spirit, until the day I wake up, hoping it will be soon.  
Knuckles  
_  
Alexi looked at Nadia - And now? What do we do?  
The girl didn't answer.  
\- We have Master Shadow with us Alexi continued And Master Silver. And also all GUN. Maybe we need to show them the diary.  
\- Master Knuckles didn't like GUN. I don't know if it's a good idea.  
Alexi sighed - It seems like one of those situations where Sonic comes to solve everything. Too bad Sonic isn't here anymore.  
Nadia blinked.  
_Sonic._  
\- Nadia?  
The human looked at Alexi, then at the ground - There's one thing I've never told anyone. And if I tell you now, I don't know if we'll remain friends.  
Alexi tilted her head and giggled - Are you kidding me? We are more than friends, we are like brothers, me, you and Tera. Nothing can separate us.  
Nadia looked back at the mobian with tears in her eyes, worried - You promise? Do you promise that even if I tell you we'll remain friends?  
The raccoon put his right hand over his heart - I swear it! - Chuckled, but his attempt to ease her spirits failed.  
\- You know what Master Knuckles told me before falling asleep? I think he was right. I couldn't hear, because I didn't want to hear. I knew from the beginning what I could do to make myself useful, what my potential was. But I never took that side of me into consideration, because I was afraid of becoming like _him_. But I'm not him. I'll never be like him. Meditating helped me understand it.  
Alexi shook her head - I don't understand. Where do you want to go?  
\- My father's surname. It's not Roberts.  
The raccoon was silent for a moment, then chuckled - Was it just that? Do you really think that Tera and I care ab-  
\- It's Robotnik.


End file.
